Frozen creed: Beginning
by planer sage
Summary: I have spent my life behind these walls, but I hear the call of the outside world. With the wisdom of those who have come before me I take up the blades and tenets of my order. I am a Princess, I am an Assassin.
1. Walls and Lies

Frozen Creed

Chapter 1

First Kill

December 1 1761

Anna saw the snow falling out side and jumped for joy as she ran to her sister's door.

"Elsa? _(knocks)_  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away, Anna." Elsa said  
"Okay, bye" Anna said sadly.

It had been a week since Elsa had moved out of their room and the gates had been shut. Anna couldn't leave the palace and her parents wouldn't tell her why, or why Elsa would barely speak to her anymore. She wandered the castle for hours until a lonely dinner with her parents, and then was put to bed. She couldn't sleep. The sky was awake so she was awake. She wandered the halls in darkness, but the darkness never bothered her anyway. She found herself standing in the ballroom looking at the picture of Joan of Arch. The painting reminded her of her sister, her strength, poise, but also her coldness and aloofness. She smiled as she stared at the painting. Not wanting to leave she laid down on the couch and continued to stare at Joan until she fell asleep. Her mother was not pleased when the servants found her the next morning, but Anna didn't care. She was lonely and confused. She couldn't go outside, Elsa wouldn't play with her, and she didn't know what to do. So she wandered over every inch of her home, stopping only to eat and go to bed, or to knock on Elsa's door. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, and weeks to months as she thoroughly and methodically charted and found every hidden room and castle. Some led outside, but she didn't dare her parent's wrath if she left without permission. Some tunnels led to hidden rooms, and some led nowhere, to collapsed tunnels or dead ends. However, it was in the library where she made her greatest discovery, the last room she searched because she didn't think there was anything interesting among the boring books. She searched every corner that didn't have shelves on it, pushing every panel, and pulling on anything she could reach. It was when she pulled on the candlestick next to the fireplace that she heard the familiar click of a wall opening. She pushed on the wall and slowly, gratingly it opened. She saw stairs descending into pitch blackness. She took one of the candles off a table and lit it at the fire that had been set earlier to keep of the February chill, and fearlessly descended the stairs. She descended into the darkness, her candle a puddle of light in a sea of black. After what seemed like an hour she reached the bottom to find it even blacker, if that was possible. She carefully walked around the room trying to extend the light of her candle as far as it would go. The light shone on a large metal bowl with coals in it. Her feet caught on the edge of the elevated dais, and the candle flew from her hands as she tripped, falling into the bowl which flared up, casting light through the room. Anna saw that another bowl sat beside the first one and looking around saw a torch in a sconce. She managed to lift it out of the scone and dragged it over to the fire and managed to get it lit. She then carefully brought the torch to the other bowl and shoved it in. The bowl flamed up bringing more light into the room. Anna looked around in wonder. It was carved right into the stone under the castle in a round bowl. There were three doors, the one that went to the castle, one at the other end of the room and the third at the back. There was a beautiful symbol, a stylized A laid into the floor. Toward the back of the room was a large circular table surrounded by chairs, all made of stone carved into the floor. Anna climbed into one of the stone seats and saw that the table had another A on it. She hopped down and saw that there were bookshelves all around the walls of the chamber. They were filled with books, but also with rolled up pieces of paper. Anna ignored them and after getting the torch out of the fire took it into the room behind the table. The torchlight showed another bowl next to the door. She stuck the torch into it and light filled an armory. There were swords, spears, maces, and even a crossbow sitting on racks, and in the middle of it all stood white robes with leather armor. Next to the robes sat a table and on the table rested a pair of bracers. Anna picked one up and saw that it had a blade in side. She tried to put it on, but it was too big for her. She put it back on the table and walked back out into the main room.

"What is this place?" She asked the empty room, her voice echoing off the walls. With no other ideas, and not wanting to go back up to the empty castle she began to peruse the books. Anna could barely read, having relied on Elsa to read for her, but with no other option she tried to muddle through herself. Many of the books she looked at were in different languages, with symbols she didn't even begin to understand.

"_Elsa could probably read these"_ She thought sadly, as her eyes lit on a book that was printed in their own language. _"Assassin's creed"_ was the name on the title. She took the book down and walking to the stone table climbed into the seat and opened the book.

"_This book has been translated from the writings and wisdom of the great masters of our order, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad_ _and __Ezio Auditore da Firenze. To those of you who seek to follow the creed let their wisdom guide your blade" _Anna struggled to understand. She read and re-read the passage for an hour, but her five year old brain couldn't make any sense of it. Her stomach growling made her close the book and take it with her. She made sure to put the lids on the braziers, once again plunging the room into darkness. She took the torch with her to the entrance and left, ascending the stairs through the darkness back to the light of the castle.

December 1 1765

The next five years between her lessons and begging Elsa to come play with her, Anna explored the hidden rooms under the castle and read everything she could about the Assassin's. It turned out they were an ancient order dedicated to killing corrupt leaders in order to bring peace and safety to the population, and to protect individual freedom. The more she read, the more she admired them. Yes they killed, but from what the books said, it was almost a law that they never kill an innocent, and that the people they _did _kill were all bad. But what she loved the most was their training. Not the killing techniques, those kind of scared her, but their methods of climbing and running along rooftops and there training to vanish in plain sight. For someone whose whole world had been these four walls, who was terrified of what her parents would do to here if they caught her outside the castle, the thought of leaving, of vanishing into the crowd was sorely tempting, and she often daydreamed about it. She also used the training and climbing equipment she found in the sanctuary to practice the climbing and free running skills in the books. After five years she was rather good at it, to where she actually had her own places to go on the roof to be alone and even a few caves in the mountains around the castle, her favorite being one with a beautiful waterfall over it.

The snow was falling again and she was filled with happiness.

_(Laughs, knocks)_  
_(Singing)_ Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
(Hang in there, Joan.)  
It gets a little lonely  
all these empty rooms  
just watching the hours tick by...

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock). She clicked her tongue as she watched the pendulum swing. She thought this time Elsa would come out and see her, but no such luck. After about an hour of lying in front of the clock she went down to the sanctuary. As buried as it was it should have made her feel even more lonely and isolated, but it was the opposite. She could feel the weight of years enveloping her, the presence and wisdom of the assassins that had come before her, and it made her feel less lonely. She sat and read one of master Ezio's treaties. Her tutors thought she was a poor student because she had begun to learn French, and was doing rather poorly at it, in contrast with Elsa who was said to be acing all her lessons. The truth was that she had learned what they taught her, she just wasn't interested in proving herself to them. Shut up in the castle she didn't see the need to prove that she was smart. She had also learned to read both Italian and Arabic by asking for it, though her tutors thought it was a lost cause for the same reasons as French and thought her either spoiled or foolish. Thanks to them she had been able to translate a few words of each book and by finding a version in Italian, Arabic, and their language she was able to learn to read them. There were many of the books that were translated into her native tongue but just as many that were in scroll form and in Arabic and Italian. They opened up a whole new world for her, and reading the books in the two mans names made it feel like she had two more friends just like the painting of Joan in the gallery only they spoke to her through their books. Altair was almost like a second father, with his teachings of holding life sacred _because _an assassin was trained to take it so easily. His words on the creed and its tenets also helped her realize what kind of person she was, and who she wanted to be. Ezio was like an older brother, his wit and charm coming through the pages, but also his own form of wisdom. Ann was not afraid to admit she developed a bit of a crush on the dashing man who had written these words. Anna closed the book and sat back in her chair.

"_Is my life fated to be forever shut away in this castle, to grow old and die within these walls without even seeing any of my own Kingdome?"_ She wondered.

"_Elsa is the heir. She will be Queen one day, but will that change anything? Will she open the gates, or will she keep them shut?" _Anna looked back at the book and pondered on the former masters words, and on the creed

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted. When I first heard that I thought it meant I could do anything I wanted, but now, I realize that it is so much more." _She thought as she remembered one quote from Ezio

"_To say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic."_

"Is that what it means to be an Assassin Ezio, that we shepherd society by killing the bad people so that the good people can live in peace?" Anna asked out loud. The second part she understood all too well from getting into trouble while practicing her free running around the castle to help stave off boredom. That she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was ready to deal with the consequences. The second part was also the reason why she gave the impression she was failing her lessons. She could live with being seen as a fool and idiot, she didn't care. What she wanted more than anything was to leave the castle, to at least see the town.

"_Everything is permitted" _she thought and made her decision. She couldn't live shut away like this anymore. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, and she was willing to accept her parents wrath if that is how it ended, but for the first time in forever, she would see what was outside.

**Ok, here is the first part of the new Frozen Creed story where Anna first finds the sanctuary. For the time being I'm having it be an ancient relic that not even her parents know about, but with the gear and information preserved by the darkness and dryness of the cave, and the magic of writing. If Anna seems somewhat too smart for herself, I've always believed that she's at least as smart as Elsa, but her naiveté and impulsiveness get in the way, and the fact that she's kind of a type B personality who's not really interested in showing off. Also in case you're wondering, outside of her Uniform and role of Assassin she will still be the impulsive naïve innocent we all love from the movie. It's a physical representation of the contradiction of the Assassin's being able to be two opposites (naïve innocent and skilled warrior/killer) at the same time. That is why I put in "do you want to build a snowman" to show that even after all she's learned she's still fun loving and innocent at the same time and that is how she'll stay. **


	2. On the Inside looking out

Frozen Creed

Chapter 2

On the Inside looking out

December 10 1765

It took Anna two weeks to gather her courage and make her preparations. She usually didn't think before she acted, but this was too important to just jump into. She wouldn't stay out long, maybe a few hours, but she couldn't take the chance of being discovered. She dressed in pair of boys britches she had managed to steal from a storeroom, a brown shirt to match, and an old fashioned wool cloak with a hood. She waited until the afternoon. That was the time when she was finished with her lessons, and her parents spent their time with Elsa. Her father said it was to help her learn how to be Queen, and Anna didn't have any reason to distrust him, but it just didn't sound right. She shook the thoughts form her mind as she descended into the sanctuary. She changed her cloths and pulling the hood up on her cloak took a deep breath and walked down the tunnel. She had first investigated the tunnel years ago, but fear of leaving had stopped her. Now she pushed the rusted but still working lever that kept the fake wall locked and pushed the hidden door open. She poked her head out to make sure no one was around, and stepped out. The first thing she noticed was the cold. It was still winter but the chill was kept at bay by the castle walls and fires. Out here she felt it pierce her under her cloak and felt the cold wind whistle around her ears. It was wonderful. She was standing in a small ally between two tall buildings. Looking up she marked the handholds charted her course, and making a running start scaled up the building. Hand over hand, grasping a pipe, a hole in the wall, a windowsill she climbed until she found herself standing on top of the building looking out over the town, the castle down by the docks. This was her kingdom, her home, and it was beautiful. She kept to the rooftops, looking down at the people walking the street. Even in the middle of winter they looked happy, laughing and conversing with each other. She even saw groups of children playing in the snow. A sudden cry drew her attention to one of the groups of children. Looking down she saw one group of kids ganging up on another. One particularly big boy was pushing a smaller boy down into the snow. Scowling Anna quickly scaled down the building and walked up to the fighting children.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Anna shouted, drawing the children's attention.

"Someone like whom?" The boy growled stalking over to her.

"Like me" Anna said glaring into the boys eyes from under the hood. She had found manuals on combat in the sanctuary, everything from sword work to fist fighting, and had spent years practicing and working it out as best she could. The large bully lunged forward to push her, but Anna was ready and springing forward first planted her small fist into the middle of the boys gut. The bully doubled over wheezing and Anna griped his coat in both hands and shoved his head back. Rearing back herself she brought her forehead forward and smashed it into the boy's nose. She heard a sickening crack and the boy began squealing in pain. The sudden cry startled her into letting the boy go. He collapsed into the snow and struggled away blood flowing into the snow staining it crimson.

"What's going on, what happened here?" a concerned voice asked as adults began to gather. Panicking Anna quickly ducked into an alley and scampered up a building. She crouched low on the roof and watched as a crowed of adults and even some guards examined the bully, whose face was a bloody mess, and who was silently crying. Even the boy he had been bullying looked at him in sympathy. Anna felt a brief surge of anger, but then guilt when she saw the state of the boys face.

"_I Really hurt him bad, more than I needed to" _Anna realized as the boy was led away. She sat on the rooftop and thought through what she had done.

"_I almost broke the first creed, stay your blade from the innocent. One boy was bullying another. All that I needed to do was punch him and that would have been it. I really messed up" _Anna concluded. She couldn't go down an apologize, not with the chance of her identity being exposed. All she could do was hope the boy would heal up and be alright.

"Sorry" She said as she made her way back to the secret passage to the sanctuary.

February 5 1765

After the incident with the bully Anna stayed in the castle for a month. She tried to keep up a happy face for her parents, but she still felt guilty for what she had done, or rather that she got away with it. The second part of the creed said everything is permitted. By that right she had every right to break the bully's nose whether or not she was caught and punished.

"_Is this what it feels like when an Assassin kills? I mean the boy was a bully and deserved a good punch in the gut, but what if I actually do have to kill someday?"_ she asked herself. In her readings Altair said that the guilt for killing is natural and should never be lost and Ezio said

"_It is only natural to feel guilty over your actions, but do not let them weigh down your blade. Remember that everything is permitted, and guilt is the consequence of your actions". _Reading this Anna felt better, the guilt easing slightly, but she endeavored to do better next time. She left the castle again and this time walked the streets, listening to the crowds, and trying her best to be invisible. She found a few other incidents of bullying, but she didn't make the same mistake twice. One she stopped by talking and getting them to walk away from each other, another was another large boy she managed to drive off with a few punches, but nothing like the extreme force she used on the first boy. She always kept her hood up and her face as deep into it as possible. As she moved through the crowd, she should have been happy about being among people, but she just felt lonelier, more apart. None of these people knew who she was, and she didn't dare tell them. She was alone in the crowed. Even if the loneliness was worse, she was still outside, which was more then she'd had in a long time. She spent three weeks walking every inch of the city, from the noble's court to the poorest district. She was wandering in the merchant district one day when she saw a group of older children bump into one of the wealthier men, one wearing rich robes. Anna watched as the last one in the group, a thin brunette took the man's purse. Anna followed after them, but keeping them in sight was difficult and she ended up running to keep up with them. She rounded the corner and hit a dead end, and found them gone. A warning screamed at the back of her mind and she turned and brought her hands up just in time to protect herself from the punch the boy threw. Anna stumbled back as the entire gang dropped from the rooftops. Anna took up a fighting stance, but inside she was shaking. She had never faced down more than one person at a time. The world seemed to slow as the boy swung again. Anna caught his fist and yanked his arm to put him on the ground. She felt another come up behind her and stepped aside, his fist barely missing her. She brought up her own fist into his gut with all her strength and heard him grunt, and felt something crack inside him. As the second boy fell she backed up, putting her back to the wall the last three surrounding her.

"Enough" she heard a voice say. The boys parted and the brunette walked out from behind them. She bent down and looked at the boy Anna had hit in the gut.

"You seem to have broken his ribs" She said with a note of approval.

"Why did you attack me?" Anna asked.

"Why did you follow us?" The brunette asked.

"I saw you steal that mans pouch" Anna said.

"And?" The girl asked.

"It's wrong" Anna said, and the three boys erupted into roaring laughter. Even the two boys on the ground began chuckling, though the second also groaned as they got to their feet.

"Take them back" She said.

"Bernadette?" One asked

"It will be all right" Bernadette said. The three boys aided the other two as they walked back down the alley.

"You fight well for someone who is obviously of high birth" Bernadette said.

"No I'm not" Anna said, a jolt of fear running through her.  
"When you have been a thief as long as I have you get a sense of who is wealthy, despite what they choose to wear" the girl chuckled.

"Unfortunately not everyone is so fortunate, and you do what it takes to survive. You have seen that for yourself" The girl said.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked suspiciously and the girl laughed again.

"We are cautious and observant in this part of the city, and you are not as subtle as you think" The girl said.

"I'm still learning" Anna said defensively.

"And why are you learning to sneak around like a thief?" The girl asked.

"I'm not a thief, I'm an assassin" Anna said and the girl blinked.

"Excuse me?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, one day" Anna said.

"And you say stealing is wrong?" She asked.

"Well it is, but that's okay because everything is permitted" Anna reasoned.

"Come again?" Bernadette asked.

"Everything is permitted if you are willing to live with the consequences. You steal to help yourselves, but you also deal with the possibility of getting caught, so it's ok" She reasoned.

"You are a very strange little girl" Bernadette said.

"Um, I know it's wrong, but do you think you could help me learn how to steal?" Anna asked.

"I will, if you lower your hood and tell me your name" The girl said. Anna swallowed, but did as the girl asked. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"My name is Anna" She said lowering her hood.

"Well aren't you an adorable little thing. I won't ask why you want to learn, It's none of my business. Only know that if you betray me, there will be consequences" Bernadette said, and Anna nodded. Over the next few months Anna became Bernadettes apprentice. Contrary to what she believed they only stole from those who could more than afford it. The fact that all their marks were in Anna's social class was more amusing than anything. It was almost June and Anna could steal and pickpocket almost anyone, then vanish into the crowd. She could also pick almost any lock.

"You have learned quickly, more quickly than I anticipated" Bernadette said proudly as they walked through the middle class section of the city.

"Thank you" Anna said when they heard screaming. Her feet carried her toward the screams and she arrived to see a group of guards in their green coats talking to a man and woman in front of a store. She stopped dead and pressed herself into the wall and listened.

"And why do you think your daughter was taken?" The guard asked.

"Why do you think? She was taken to the debtors prison because we couldn't pay the kings blamed taxes!" The man standing next to her growled.

"Sir, if you have failed to keep up with your taxes, then the crown has every right to detain who it wishes until the taxes are paid. The woman put her face in her hands and wept as the man glowered at the guards. They passed an inch from Anna but never looked at her. She walked away from the shop and met up with Bernadette.

"Tell me about the debtor's prisons." Anna demanded.

"Not much to tell. Anyone who doesn't pay their taxes and is caught is taken to the prisons where they work it off. If they have a business and a child, the child is taken instead. That is also the fate of any thieves who are caught" Bernadette said.

"I thought the king was kind?" Anna asked.

"The king is, but he is not the one running the kingdom. Ever since he shut himself away in his castle, the kingdom has been under the control of the Prime Minster Bornhaldt. He taxes us to ruin, locks us up when we can't pay, and the "kind" king does nothing" Bernadette exclaimed. Anna returned home that night with a heavy heart and a quandary. She couldn't tell her parents what she had found out, not without exposing her secret and being shut up back inside the palace, as well as being punished.

"_If I want to be and assassin then I have to _be _an assassin. I have to kill the prime minister"_ Anna resolved as she fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long update, but I needed to get the storyline right. I'm also playing a lot of assassin's creed to give me ideas. ** **Also with two new games coming out (Rogue and Unity) I'm thinking of tweaking the timeline. Anna will focus on breaking the templar hold in Arendelle in this story, but the post movie story will be when she is forced to visit further afield for two reasons. Firstly to protect Elsa from a world that will come to fear her powers and the threat they can pose to the larger kingdoms (and empires) and from the Templar's who would seek to use her, and possibly the Assassin Order itself who might come to see her as a threat that may need to be eliminated. So post movie does anyone have any ideas of which game timeline she would fist best in (from III-Unity). No black flag as that is an earlier time than I am willing to use. Once I have it worked out, I'll repost the chapters with the right years. **


	3. Understanding

Frozen Creed: Beginning

Chapter 3

Understanding

February 10 1765

"You want to what?" Bernadette asked when Anna told her what she was planning.

"I told you I was an assassin" Anna said.

"I thought you were lying" Bernadette said.

"Will you help me or not?" Anna asked.

"If you can do what you say, it may change things, but if you fail it will be a death sentence" Bernadette said.

"It's better than doing nothing" Anna retorted.

"There is a man I know, people say he was once an assassin, but I never believed that either" the thief said.

"Take me to him" Anna said eagerly. Bernadette led Anna to a middle class section of the city, to the shop of a watch maker.

"Siegfried, Siegfried are you here?" the girl asked.

"Who's there?" a small voice asked, and a brown haired boy stepped out from the shelves filled with merchandise. He was short and thin, with a narrow face, large brown eyes behind thick glasses and small hands with long thin fingers.

"Who are you, where's Siegfried?" Bernadette asked

"I'm Horgrim. He's in the back, can I help you?" The boy asked.

"No, we need Siegfried" Bernadette said.

"I'm coming, stop your shouting" A creaky old voice said. A man stepped out from the shelves. He was short and very old, older than Anna's father, with wrinkles lining his face, but he stood straight and strong.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to kill the prime minister" Anna said seriously. The man blinked at her and roared in laughter.

"That is very funny children, but I am trying to run a business and have no time for jokes" The man said.

"It is no joke. The girl says she is an assassin" Bernadette said. The man's laughter cut off so abruptly the silence left behind was palpable.

"Be gone, I have no time for games" He growled.

"It's true sir. I've read everything written by master Altair and Master Ezio, and I've been training since I was five" Anna explained but the man viciously cut her off before moving to the window and looking out. He moved his singe from open to close.

"Come with me" He said quietly and moved deeper into the shop. Anna and Bernadette looked at each other and followed. They followed the man deep into his shop as he led them to a back room.

"If this is a joke you two will pay dearly for it" Siegfried growled.

"It's not a joke!" Anna said stomping her foot.

"Then name the three tenets of the creed" The man commanded.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, Hide in plain sight, and never compromise the brotherhood" Anna recited. The man didn't flinch but the boy next to him gasped.

"What are the three ironies?" He asked.

"The Assassin's seek to promote peace, yet commit murder"

"We seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules"

"We seek to reveal the danger of blind faith yet practice it ourselves" Anna recited. Bernadette stared at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Anyone can recite child. What does the creed mean to you?" Siegfried asked. Anna had thought long and hard on this for years, ever since she had read it when she was five.

"Nothing is true. It means that…there is room for everyone's beliefs, but that can lead to problems when they disagree, so everyone has to work together to make sure everything works and not fight. Everything is permitted. It means that you can do what you want as long as you understand and accept the consequences of your actions" Anna said. The man stared at her for a long time, weighing and measuring her with his eyes.

"I will not ask who you are child, or how you came to posses such a deep knowledge of our order at such a young age. Very well, I will train you, but you must be willing to follow all of my orders" He said.

"I will, I promise!" Anna said grinning up at him in excitement.

"And you child? What is your part in this?" He asked Bernadette.

"I'm just a humble thief" She said.

"The why not put your skills to good use?" He asked.

"I am a thief, not a murderer" The girl said.

"As you wish" He said.

"Now child, let me see what you are capable of" Siegfried said, and walked to a desk.

"The guards of the debtor's prison gather at a bar called the kings justice" Siegfried said and Bernadette snorted.

"You know of it child?" Siegfried asked.

"Aye" She said.

"Then lead the child to it" He said.

"You go in and listen for the whereabouts of the warden" He said.

"Yes master" Anna said, not questioning him.

"Well come along then" Bernadette said. The left the shop and walked down the street.

"How can you trust this man?" Bernadette asked once they were away from the shop.

"I just do" Anna replied. She did as she was told, they went into the bar, and Anna sat in a far corner, her hood up out of the way as she listened. Eventually a few of the drunk guards started complaining and she heard one of the them say spout out where the warden lived. She carefully eased out of the bar and ran back to the shop to tell her mentor.

"So are we going to kill him?" She asked.

"No" He said.

"No?" She asked.

"That was only a test to see if you could be patient and listen. Come back tomorrow, and we will begin your training" he said.

She returned the next day to start her training, and every day after. It took three years of study in philosophy, running climbing, and fighting. She learned to be stealthy, to be fast, but most importantly, too be patient. She also learned how to fight with her fists, with a blade, and even how to shoot both a pistol, and the hand canon hidden in the hidden blade. Siegfried was a stern teacher but kind, with a sly wit that Anna came to enjoy. He was quick to praise her for both her desire and her efforts, even when she made mistakes. She and Bernadette also became better friends, even though Anna never told her about her family or position as a princess. Instead they talked about everything else. Anna learned about her difficult life as a thief, of how the poor lived in the city, and of the opinion of her family after the closing of the gates.

"No one knows why the gates are closed, and with the Prime minister becoming more and more ruthless the people think the king abandoned us" Bernadette explained.

"And what do you think?" Anna asked.

"Even when the king was running things times were hard for those of us at the bottom. The prime minister's made things harder, but I've never cared one way or the other. After all, the nobles or kings never done anything to us beside take our taxes" She shrugged. Anna didn't know how to respond to that.

At home she entertained herself as best she could, and tried to connect with Elsa when she left her room, and the patience Siegfried taught her kept her from actually hitting her sister sometimes. She loved her sister, more than her own life, but having the best friend she ever had become so cold and distant confused her and angered her. So she focused on training and being happy for her parents, because she could also see that whatever caused Elsa to become so cold and their father to close the castle was also putting a terrible strain on them and she didn't want to burden them. When she had free time she did things to make them laugh, and found ways to have fun and be normal, as normal as she could be given her double life. She also started to keep a journal on the order of her teacher to help put her thoughts down in proper order.

"_When you become excited you ramble. This will help train you to keep yourself coherent"_ He had told her.

December 5 1768

_I write the first entry into this journal on my birthday. I guess it feels….right. Tomorrow I begin my first assignment as an assassin. I'm excited, and kind of scared, but I've come this far and there's no going back. Elsa came to my birthday, but she barely said anything, except happy birthday in this formal way that sounded like I was a total stranger. Every day she becomes colder, more distant, and I can't help feeling that mom and dad are encouraging her to do it. It makes me so angry I want to scream, but I won't. Everyone needs me to be happy, to be the cheerful one, so that's what I'll do. I'll take my anger and focus it into my new duties, just as master has taught me. _

Anna arrived at the clock store to find it locked.

"Hello? Siegfried?" Anna called.

"Anna, is that you?" she heard Horgrim ask.

"Grim, let me in" She said and heard the door unlock.

"Quickly" he said and Anna slipped inside.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"The guards came and took master Siegfried to Nostrond" Horgrim said.

"How come?" Anna asked alarmed.

"No reason, their taking anyone they please now" Horgrim said.

"Anna, they've taken Bernadette as well" Horgrim said. Anna felt fear go through her for her friend and her mentor, but then it faded before her hardening resolve.

"I'm going to save them"

"I won't try to stop you, but there's something that Siegfried wanted to give you" Horgrim said and led Anna to the back of the shop. He took a key out of his pocket and walking to a chest opened it and lifted out a bundle. He unfolded it to reveal a set of white clothing, brown pants, black boots and a white coat with a hood.

"Siegfried said you were ready to wear them" Horgrim said. Anna took the clothing and stripping quickly to Horgrim's averted eyes dressed herself in the new costume. It felt, both more confining and more freeing than any other cloths she had ever worn.

"And these" Horgrim said handing her two hidden blades tailored to her. She slipped them on and extended the blade experimentally.

"I will bring the master home, I promise" Anna said. She left the shop out the back and walked to the edge of the city where Nostrond prison was. It was a monolith of gray stone with watch towers placed on the top of the wall. She spent three days observing the prison, the movements of the guards and what went in and out, all the while praying that her master and Bernadette were alive, and steeling herself to avenge them if they weren't. On the third day she hid in a hay cart as it went into the prison. She waited in the hay scented darkness, keep her senses extended for guards. Eventually it came to a stop and she felt a guard loom over her. She took a deep breath and leaping out put her blade into the man's chest as she pulled him into the cart. She leapt out on the other side of the cart and hid there as she observed the guards movements. She saw an opened door into the inner section of the prison and as soon as the guard's backs were turned walked quickly but quietly to the door. As soon as she was through she let out the breath she was holding. She crept down the corridor and peeked around the corner to see a second guard coming toward her. As soon as he was in range she stabbed him and pulled him around the corner, sitting him down before walking around the corner and down the corridor. Over the three years of her training she had discovered she had an extra sense. That if she concentrated she could see what others couldn't. Her master had told her it was called eagle vision and that only the best of assassin's including Altair and Ezio had possessed. Using this sense she focused on the "scents" of her master and Bernadette, and saw phantom images of guards marching them down the hall. She followed them quietly down to the cells, and she stopped and almost gasped in horror. Ragged people, both men and women were huddling in filthy cells, and the stench of unwashed bodies and _other_ scents almost made her vomit. She tried to breathe through her mouth and focused, bringing back up her eagle vision and followed the trail to cells at the end.

"Master?" She called quietly.

"Anna?" She heard him say and come to the cell door. Despite being in prison he still looked strong and in control.

"What are you doing here child?" He growled angrily.

"I'm here to rescue you" Anna said, slightly hurt at his tone.

'If I needed rescue I would have left instructions with Horgrim" he snarled.

"Horgrim's worried sick, were you going to tell him you wanted to get captured?" Anna shot back and she saw the man's eyes soften.

"Very well, since your here, I might as well put you to work. I already have Bernadette on another task. I want you to kill the warden and find any documents with the templar seal on it" He said. Anna nodded and walked out of the room and retraced her steps to find two guards investigating the one she had killed. Taking a deep breath she walked up silently behind them and stabbed each of them in the neck with her blades. The iron smell or blood filled her nostrils but didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she looked out the open door across the courtyard to the wardens toward. Creeping around the corner between the building and a wall she looked up and seeing her path leapt and grabbed her first hand hold. She quickly scaled the building to the top of the wall and moving quickly came up the back of the patrolling guard and killed him. She did the same thing as she walked around the prison wall, killing the guards in ones and twos to avoid detection, thinking that in a way they were the same as the guards that protected the palace.

"_No, those guards would never imprison innocent people" _

She told herself as she reached the wardens tower. She stilled her mind and opened her senses, and she sensed the warden behind the door, sitting behind his desk. She didn't sense any other guards, so she put her hand on the latch of the door and slowly pushed it open. The well oiled door didn't so much as squeak. As Anna approached the man's head shot up. Before he could open his mouth Anna reacted. Her hand shot out and, a knife shooting toward the man. Her aim was off, and the blade hit them man in the shoulder, disabling him. Anna ran and leaping on the desk, leapt up and over the man, her blade extending. She crashed down onto him, her blade punching into his throat. The world slowed and stopped as the man grunted.

"Why?" He gasped.

"You've been locking up innocent people because they couldn't pay you" Anna said.

"I…was just following orders" He said.

"That's not an excuse" Anna said. The man just stared at her, the life leaving his eye. Even though her mentor had trained her for this, had explained it over and over, seeing the life leave the man's eyes was the most terrible thing she had ever seen, and for the first time she truly understood the meaning of the first tenant of the creed. The soldiers were different; she hadn't had to look them in the eyes as the life drained out of them. Shaking slightly she stood up and looked around the room trying to keep calm and to expand her senses. She "felt" something coming from behind a bookcase. She walked over and pulled the books out of the way revealing a wall safe. Taking a deep breath, she focused her other sense, hoping it would allow her to find some way to open it. She "saw" different spots glowing more than others. She turned right twice, left once, and right once, and heard the lock click. She opened the safe and pulled out a small pile of documents, just as a huge boom rocked the tower. Putting the papers into a secure pocket in her robes and thinking fast, she raced up, to the top of the tower, meeting guards running down. She drew her small blade and slashed one in the thighs and one across the mid-section racing by as they cried out in pain. She made it to top of the tower and saw a guard with his back to her. She ran forward and stabbed him, sending him to the ground. She pushed herself up and looked over the edge of the tower. She saw that this side of the prison looked out over the fjord. Taking a deep breath she took the leap of faith, sailing down into the water. She managed to make it back to shore (she was a strong swimmer) and back into the city. She took a breather in and ally, shivering from the excitement and slightly from the cold of the fjord. When she felt more composed she made her way back to the shop. There she found her mentor waiting with Horgrim and Bernadette.

"It's about time you got back" He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, hiding her face deep in her hood. The man knelt down and gently lowered her hood.

"How do you feel, after your first mission?" He asked.

"I don't know" Anna said, and it was true, there was a swirl of emotions inside over her.

"Try to explain" He said, moving into a sitting position as Anna took the slightly damp documents and handed them to him.

"I'm…happy that I was able to complete the mission, but I'm sad that I had to kill people" She said, tears running down her cheeks. Siegfried gently and kindly dried her eyes.

"Child" He sighed.

"I did not want you exposed to this while you were so young. A few more years of training….a chance to grow up a little" He said.

"I'm alright mentor. I…I understand the first tenant better now. It should never be easy to kill even an enemy. I have to think hard about who I'm killing and why" She explained.

"Excellent. Also remember that the first tenant is meant to bring peace. Killing is necessary and you must be respectful of those you sleigh, but also let it bring you peace that you are acting correctly and that you actions will help to change things for the better" He explained. Anna looked into the man's kind eyes, and saw in a flash of insight that despite that kindness or because of it, her mentor had probably killed more people than she would ever know.

"We can be both" She whispered.

"Pardon?" Her mentor asked.

"We can be two things at once. You are kind, and nice, and smart, but you probably killed dozens of people too" Anna said.

So I can be nice, and kind, but I can also kill when I need too two" She said, her face filling with happiness and relief, causing the man to laugh.

"Very good child. Yes, we can be two things at once. Love of life, of love and freedom is why we fight. We are not bloodthirsty killers and monsters, despite what our enemies would have us think" He said and Anna nodded.

**Ok. Third chapter with Anna's first mission. I'm trying to highlight that fact that while Assassin's kill, they always consider who and why they kill and they never take any enjoyment in it. The onetime Ezio did, his uncle scolded him for it. I also wanted to highlight the fact that Anna is still sweet, innocent, and fun loving despite being an Assassin. Altair was gentle and Wise, Ezio was playful and charming all through his life, Conner always kept his peoples reverence for life, and as much of a Bastard as Edward was, he was as fun loving and lustful of life as anyone I've ever seen. People can be both, and those who aren't are often the ones who become templar's. Sorry if Anna seems a little dark, I'll try to lighten her up a little. Also, I read a sister more like me, and I consider it Canon, that Elsa still interacted with Anna, but always at arm's length, which when you think about it, can be much more cruel than just being locked up in her room all the time. **


	4. Question

**Frozen Creed Question.**

**Sorry for posting this instead of the next chapter but I need a little bit of feedback. I've narrowed down two time frames for my post movie Frozen Creed story. (taking place after the film). As I stated before this first story will take place exclusively in Arendelle with the second being further afield. The two time frames are during or shortly after the storyline of Rouge where Anna and Shay Cormac clash when Shay comes hunting her, or during the events of Unity, where Elsa travels to Europe to help put down the French Revolution. Take into account I won't actually write the second story until the two games come out and I can get a handle on their storylines to work Anna in. This is still essential for the first story because as you have noticed while reading, I put years into the chapters similar to the years posted during the games. I need to decide which timeframe to put the second story in so I can go back and adjust the years of the first story to lead into the second. So, vote of popular opinion. Who wants a Rouge story and who wants a Unity story. I third option is that I can do both, but then that would be a 28 year gap between stories, making Elsa 49 and Anna 46 which would give Anna more of an older Ezio Revelations appeal. So maybe three eras with the timeframe of ASIII being the middle between Rouge and Unity. I'll be waiting for reviews. I'll post the next chapter when I get at least ten reviews voting on one of these three Ideas so I can adjust the timeline. **

**Rouge storyline**

**Unity Storyline**

**Mixture of the two with an ASIII storyline in between. **


	5. The Burden of the creed

Frozen Creed

Chapter 5

The Burden of the Creed

December 6

1769

Anna woke up happier than she had been in a few years. She knocked on Elsa's door, then ran around the castle, having fun with letting her feet guide her where they will. She found herself on the roof hanging over her father's study, and impishness took hold of her. Carefully she eased her way down the side of the building and found a (somewhat) comfortable perch next to the study window.

"This is an outrage" A voice growled. Anna peeked in with one eye and saw that her father was talking with the Prime Minister Franz Gustaff. She knew who he was because she had his portrait up in her sanctuary, a gift from her mentor. Keeping one eye on them she opened her senses and her hearing sharpened.

"Calm down Gustaff" Her father said.

"Calm down? A man was murdered in the middle of the most secure prison in the kingdom the warden in his own office" He growled.

"The guards are looking into it" He said and the minister snorted.

"What more can I do?" The king asked.

"My apologies majesty, for bothering you with this trivial concern when you are dealing with your family issues" Franz said. She saw the man leave and saw he father sink into the chair behind his desk. Anna clambered back onto the roof where she sat and thought.

"_There definitely hiding something from me, and form everyone else, what is it? It has to do with Elsa, I know that. Is she sick? Does she have some sort of disease or fear of germs? Is that why she started wearing gloves?" _She asked herself as she sighed.

"_Might as well focus on something I _can _change"_ She thought and leaving the roof went into the portrait room. She lay down on the couch under the picture of Joan of Arc (her favorite place) and thought out loud, keeping her ears open for any servants passing by.

"Okay, help me figure this out." She asked the woman.

"The minister is scared because the warden was a templar, though a low ranked one. He probably knows an assassin did it, and that is why he came to dad, though he doesn't want to come out and actually _tell _him he's a templar" Anna reasoned.

"Or, maybe he wants to make sure dad won't do anything to get in his way" Anna asked the woman, and felt that this was the right notion. She got up and started pacing the length of the couch.

"So, the minster has made sure dad won't do anything, so he won't find out just what exactly Gustaff is up too" she reasoned.

"Master said if I kill Gustaff now, someone else will take his place. That I need to work my way up from the bottom. So my next target is…he didn't tell me who the next target is" Anna said back down on the couch. Siegfried had told her to choose her own target, a test on her intelligence and ability to understand her mission. She stared at the painting of the woman on a horse, holding a sword and shield.

"It's horrible what they did to you" Anna told the painting. Her master had told her how Joan had used a "piece of Eden" some sort of magical artifact to beat the English and free France, but that the templar's had had her burned at the stake to steal her it.

"I really don't like them" Anna said as she got up and stretched.

"Thanks for listening Joan. You're the greatest" Anna said and left the portrait room. She went straight to the library and down to the sanctuary where she stared at the portraits nailed to the wall. At the top was the prime minister, and ranging below him were the economic minster Heinrich Jaral, the arch bishop Geoff Lodsdotter, the minister of defense Harold Stein, and the warden of Nostrond Gustav Jord, who's picture had been x'd out.

"So who's next" She wondered. Her eyes fell on the economic minister, and the woes of the poor Bernadette had told her about.

December 18

Anna couldn't get out for two weeks. The day after she had picked her target a two week raging blizzard had hit the kingdom, so bad that she couldn't even get down to town to see her mentor. By the time it was over there was snow up to the second story of the castle and the grounds keepers were working themselves to the bone to get it cleared. Over those two weeks she had (secretly) gathered all the information she could on her target. It was actually easier than she could have hoped. As princes she was required to learn about the government of the kingdom and its officials, and the large mansion he lived in was an ancient one and the plans were easy to find and study. By the time she broke through the snow and found her way back to the shop she was fully prepared, as she told her mentor upon arriving.

"Excellent. I thought I would have to hold your hand during the information gathering, but you have exceeded my expectations" He said and Anna glowed with pride.

"However, there is one last bit of information that I would like to give you" He said.

"While it is possible to kill the man in his own home, a better place will be here" he said pointing to a spot in the Airedale trade district.

"Jaral is meeting with the ice harvester's guild to discuss the raising of taxes on them" It should be child's play to sneak into the guild hall, kill him and get out again" He said raising an eyebrow at her. She tried to repress a sigh at the man's obvious test and nodded.

"As you wish mentor"

She said and left. She ascended to the rooftops and made her way to the trade district. She looked down to see the markets, shops and stalls of the town, and not for the first time she felt the separation from her own people. Even though she was outside the castle, among them, her role as an assassin, her robes and hood kept her apart from them as surely as if she was still locked behind the castle gates.

"_One day I'll walk among them without my robes, without having to be nameless and faceless" _

She promised herself as she continued along the roof tops to a warehouse on the edge of the town that led out to the wilderness. This was where the ice harvester guild brought their merchandise into Arendelle from the frozen lakes and mountains. It was a large stone building with a flat roof, and a troop of guards were currently ranged around it. Only one was patrolling the roof. She slipped a knife from her belt and aiming carefully through it. The blade sailed through the air and implanted itself into the man's throat, causing him to drop. A space of ten feet separated the warehouse from the building she was currently on. She quietly made her way across the buildings toward the back where one other soldier guarded the back door. She made sure no other soldiers were in sight and gathering herself leap off the building and extending her blade landed on the man, planting the blade in his throat in a perfect air assassination. She quickly scurried up the building and onto the roof before anyone could see her. She found a door down into the building and quickly picking the lock opened it and slipped inside. She found that it was an upper storage room where a large number of ice was held. Creeping around the blocks she found another door. Opening it she peeked down to see a guard standing at the ladder. Flicking her blade she dropped landing on the man and killing him. She focused her senses and the world opened up, and she saw a guard patrolling the hall. She quickly ran and pressed herself up against the wall, and when she sensed the man was close enough, stepped out and stabbed him, pulling him down to lay against the wall. She kept her senses open as she walked quickly down the hall to another door. She opened it slightly to find another guard. She stabbed him in the back and pulled him through the door quietly. She then exited it and closed it to find herself in the back of a crowd.

"This is insane. Your taxes are barely leaving us enough to replace equipment and feed our families" An older dark haired man shouted.

"If you do not like the taxes in this land you are free to trade in another" A portly man in an expensive sky blue suit said, stroking an oily black mustache.

"You know very well that the guilds of Corona and Barstol are helping to support us through your outrageous taxes" The man growled.

"If you have a problem, take it up with the king. He makes the taxes" The man said, and Anna felt a stab of anger go through her.

"The king won't speak to anyone" The man said and angry muttering ran through the crowed.

'That is not my concern" Heinrich Jarl said as Anna clamped down on her anger and made her way through the crowed, gently pushing her way through the crowed.

"How is that not your concern when the king if taxing us to death, and won't even here our complaints?" The man asked.

"You're the economic minister aren't you?" A blond boy near the front demanded, causing angrier muttering.

"I am but a humble servant of the king, following his commands, nothing more"

He said with fake sympathy. By this time Anna reached the front of the crowed and saw a ring of guards surrounding him. Looking around she saw scaffolding going up into the ceiling. She quickly made her way over to it, not noticing she had caught the attention of the blond boy who followed her as she made her way to the scaffolding, up to the ceiling and across the roof.

"So my friend, will you bow to your kings will?" Heinrich asked as Anna positioned herself over him and dropped down, planting her blade into the man's throat, and the world faded.

"Why?" Heinrich asked.

"You tax the people unfairly, in the king's name and without his knowledge" Anna said looking into the man's eyes. Heinrich let out a dark chuckle.

"The king is a fool. He locks himself inside his palace, abandons his kingdom and believes that we will not take advantage" The man gasped and with one last chuckle, expired.

"_Me the shining halls of Valhalla open up to you and may your ancestors welcome you with open arms"_

Anna recited in old Norse, an old prayer she had decided to use as a form of last rights. The world came back into focus as people screamed and the soldiers unsheathed their swords, she dug into her pouch and bringing out a smoke bomb tossed it to the floor. The guards gasped an coughed as she slipped into the crowed surging out of the almost empty warehouse, both front and back doors, and let the tide carry her out the back door and past the guards. She ascended back to the rooftops and found a corner to hide in until the commotion died down and she could return quietly to the shop. She slipped in through the back to find her Mentor waiting for her.

"Word all over the city is that Heinrich Jaral is dead" He said quietly, and Anna felt a surge of dread fill her. She had failed. She had failed to kill Jaral like an assassin and now her mentor was angry.

"Master, I'm sorry, I tried my best to kill him quietly, but there was such a big crowed…" She babbled when the man put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Child, what gave you the impression I was angry at you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I…I thought…she stammered" and his smiled turned into a chuckle.

"You have done very well child. Extraordinarily well. You have sent a loud message to the templar's and to the town as a whole that the brotherhood is here to fight for it"

He said beaming at her and she swelled with pride.

"Now, go home and get some rest. You will need it" He said.

Anna ran back to the castle on feet light as air. She hung up her armor and exited into the library. She raced out into the hall and bounced off the walls until she heard a crash of an opening door. She turned round to see the prime minister bearing down on her with two guard's in toe. She unconsciously flicked her wrists, even though her hidden blades were down in the sanctuary. The man stalked past her not even noticing her. After he passed she immediately climbed around the castle to the perch next to the window to her father's study. She beat the Minister, and only her father and Elsa were in the study looking over books on politics. As always Elsa was sitting perfectly, perfect posture, hands on in her lap, legs together as her father lectured her. But she also looked cold, and aloof, like some cold ice sculpture of the warm sister from her memories. Before Anna could get too lost in her thoughts, the door banged open and Franz Gustaff stalked in, and Anna was too focused on the man, her senses extend to hear him, to see the small puddle of ice that crept down Elsa's chair. The Prime minister didn't see it either as he stared hard at the king.

"Heinrich Jarl is dead" He said coldly.

"What happened?"Her father asked, and Franz looked at Elsa raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, leave us" He said. The older girl got up and with a small bow almost ran from the room.

"An assassin killed him" Heinrich said.

"I thought you said that the Assassin brotherhood did not exist here?" Her father asked, and Anna had to keep from letting go of the window in shock.

"They didn't. I am positive that we wiped them out centuries ago" He said.

"That is not my concern. The war between you and the brotherhood means nothing to me" Her father said firmly, and Anna felt a swell of pride.

"Really, and what of the aid the templar's have promised you?" Franz asked.

"We had an agreement" Her father growled.

"Only so long as our terms are met. You allow the order control of this land, and we provide you with what you seek" Franz said.

Anna saw her father's shoulders slump in defeat.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

"Have your soldiers hunt for this assassin. Turn this entire kingdom upside down, but find him!"

Franz said and stalked out. Anna was in an outrage. How dare this, this…thing tell her father the king what he should do! However her outrage was wiped away when her father slumped down into his chair and covered his face in his hands. Anna crept from her spot and back to her room to think or rather to meditate as her master had taught her, to focus and gather her thoughts and will. Now, more than ever she would hunt down and kill every templar in this land, and break the hold they had over her kingdom, and her father. Whatever they held over him, whatever he asked them for, it wasn't worth the price, not if the entire kingdom was to be sacrificed.

"_I'm sorry father, but I can't let our home be taken by these monsters, even if it's something that can be used to help Elsa, even if it can save her life"_

She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. For the first time she felt the true burden of being an assassin. More than the killing, more than the secrecy, it was sacrificing not only yourself, but those around you for the greater good, for the freedom of all. She fell to the floor and cried, cried into her carpet at what she had to do to. To save her kingdom, she had to sacrifice her sister, her parents and possibly her own happiness outside the gates. This is what it meant to be an assassin.

**Sorry for such a long update, I've been working on the dragon princess, but have run into a slight writers block. And you know life, school, and everything else. **


	6. Secrets and Lies

Frozen Creed

Secrets and Lies

December 7

1769

Elsa was scared, more scared than usual. She could sense that something was worrying her father, something other than her powers. She saw it every time he had a meeting with the prime minister. He tried to hide it, but she saw how shaken he was. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but was too afraid. She had decided to take a walk around the castle to help clear her mind. She made sure to wear her gloves and her thickest boots to make sure her powers wouldn't leak out. She admired her home. It truly was beautiful, with its shining polished wood floors, elegant furniture, and beautiful portraits. She cracked the door open to the library, her favorite place in the castle. She had spent many a night in here when her sister was asleep, and tonight was no exception. Fires were kept lit in every room of the castle by the staff, especially the library. Finding a book she curled up in one of the chairs and lost herself in the words. However she had turned her senses to the slightest presence in case she had to flee a room to avoid her sister. She heard the creak of door opening and closing her book looked over the back of her chair to see her little sister enter the library.

"_What's she doing here; it's the middle of the night?" _

Elsa wondered, ignoring the irony of the statement. As her sister walked toward the fire place, Elsa got out of the chair and hurried into the shelves, praying Anna didn't see her. She watched her little sister as she walked up to the fire place and taking hold of one of the candlesticks pulled on it. The candle came down and Elsa heard a click, and the fireplace creaked open. Elsa watched as Anna pulled open the now separated wall and disappeared into a secret opening closing it behind her. As soon as it clicked shut Elsa ran over to the candle and wrapped her hand around it, getting ready to pull it down when she froze.

"_Perhaps this is nothing, just a hideaway Anna found for herself considering how lonely she must be. After all the secrets I keep, do I really have a right to barge in on hers? On the other hand, I'm hiding my powers to protect her, and what if she found something dangerous?" _

Elsa debated with herself, her hand on the candle. She spent so long lost in her own thoughts, that when she heard the click of the lock on the secret door she jumped back, feeling her gloves fills with ice. She drove back into the shelves as the door opened and Anna stepped back out, pushing the door closed. She watched as her sister turned and stared into the fire, a serious look on her face, more serious than Elsa had ever seen on her. Now that she got a good look at her after so many years, Elsa saw that her sister was growing into a lovely young woman. She was of average height, and slender with a round face covered in freckles, her hair having grown out into two respectable braids. She was wearing a green satin robe, her feet bare. Elsa was pulled from her observation as Anna raised her hands, and saw her pull something from the inside of her robe. It looked like some kind of leather cuff or gauntlet and metal flashed on one side of it when it was turned slightly toward the fire. Elsa watched Anna slip the cuff on and with a flick of her wrist a gleaming, wicked looking eight inch blade emerged with a silent hiss. Anna observed the blade dispassionately and with another deft flick of her wrist returned the blade. She pulled the blade from her wrist, put it back into her robe and left the library. Elsa's mind raced as she ran after her sister, determined to get answers out of her. However, when she pulled open the door to the library Elsa saw her sister had vanished. She ran down the hall looking left and right.

"_How could she have gotten so far ahead of me? Did she know I was there?" _

Elsa wondered as she headed in the direction of her sisters room. She was going to get an answer for the strange blade and the secret room, and if she had to go to her parents to force answers out of Anna she would. So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the man surge out of the shadows until the hood was down over her face, a smelly burlap sack that reeked of old vegetable. Elsa began to thrash, until she felt something sharp press to her throat.

"None of that now missy" An accented voice rasped.

"And don't think about using none of that magic. One ice-icicle out of you, and I'll open your throat, and then your families" He hissed, and Elsa felt more presences around her. She was literally frozen in fear, to scare to even use her powers.

"You got her?" Another voice hissed.

"Ay, I think she won't be any trouble" the first hissed back.

Anna POV

Anna peeked out of the closet she had dove into when she had sensed the presence in the library. She couldn't sleep, not after what she had seen and heard between her father and the prime minister. What bothered her more than what she heard was that even after the man left she felt uneasy, and she didn't know why, until she unconsciously rubbed her wrists. She got up and leaving her room went into the library and down into the sanctuary. She stared at her armor, and realized that she felt safest when wearing it, that without it, even in her own home she felt weak and powerless, how she felt every day of her life that her sister shut her out.

"_I can't wear my armor and robes inside the castle. Well…I could, but that would be a bad idea, really bad"_

She rambled to herself. Taking a deep breath she reached out and took the hidden blades and put them into the folds of her robe. She emerged back into the library and turning stared into the fire, not wanting to go back to bed just yet.

"_Father is looking for something, something the templar's are helping him find, in exchange for giving them our kingdom. If I move forward, if I kill the templar's and freed Arendelle from them, then whatever the templar's promised father will be lost. Even if I tell father I know, if I ask him what they promised him, he won't tell me. So, I have no choice but to move forward and hope for the best"_ She concluded as she took out one of her blades, and putting it on flicked the blade, staring at it.

"_This, more than anything else represents who we are. We are the hidden blades in the dark, who emerge from a seeming normal façade to wreak death before returning hide under our hoods, our other faces" _

Her master had explained that to her, and as she stared into the firelight gleaming off the blade, she realized how right he was. She was a princess, a noble, but she was also a killer fighting for her freedom. For a moment the burden of the creed weighed down on her like a mountain, the very shadows seeming to gain weight and press in on her.

"_Duty is heavier than a mountain, death lighter than a feather"_

She had read that quote once, but it wasn't from Altair, or Ezio, or any of the other old masters. Altair said it was a maxim older than the creed itself. Anna took a deep breath and flicked the weapon back into the gauntlet, before taking it off and putting it back into her robe. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she activated her eagle vision, and "saw" a glowing blue figure hiding in the stacks. Over the years since she had discovered her ability, it had become more refined from practice and use. She could actually see the traces and paths in the floor, a glittering blue one leading to the person hiding in the shelves. Anna turned and walked quickly out of the library and dove into a closet, peeking out to see her sister race by.

"_Did she see me? Did she see my blades?" _

Anna thought frantically as she opened her senses again and saw her sister race back toward her room, only to be accosted by three men who glared red. Ana's heart pounded as she shot out of the closet and down the hall. She stopped and hid in the shadows, her senses extended to the utmost as she heard the men talking.

"You got her?" A voice asked.

"Ay, I think she won't be any trouble"

Another said. Anna took a deep breath, stilling her panic. The castle was dark due to the shuttered windows, and the men hadn't seen her. Focusing to hold the image of the red aura around the men she raced toward the one who had his back to her, her feet completely silent as she leapt and hitting the man in the back planted her blade in his throat. He went down with a gasp, alerting the other two.

"What the hell?"

"Clyde?" A second voice cried as the two men unsheathed daggers. Anna rolled off the first dead man and slipped behind the second.

"What happened?" The man in front of her yelled.

"Shut up fool!" The second said as Anna planted her blade in the man's side, killing him.

"Robert? Robert answers me!"

The third man pleaded fearfully. He was standing over the blue form of her sister. Thinking quickly, Anna moved down the hall silently and whistled. The man spun around and focused on the sound, and Anna whistled again.

"I've got you!"

The man yelled and rushed forward. Anna was ready, and as he bore down on her she stepped aside and put out a foot, tripping the man who crashed to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could rise Anna was on top of him and planted the blade in the man's throat. With a final gasp the man died. She stood up breathing hard and saw her sister sitting bound.

"Hello? who's there?" She called. Anna walked up to her and put a hand to her face to find her sister was hooded.

"_She doesn't see me"_ Anna realized as her sisters head jerked away from the contact.

"Please, let me go!"

She pleaded, and Anna was frozen in a moment of uncertainty. She could take off the hood and show her sister what she had done, and cut her bonds, explain everything to her, and maybe find out what her father was working with the templar's to obtain. Or she could walk away and call the guards. For a moment she was almost overcome by the desire to tell remove the hood, to tell her sister everything, but then as if she could see into the future with her eagle vision she knew where that would lead. Elsa would tell her parents, and her parents was have no choice but to have her imprisoned for the murders she had committed, and that is where the prime minister would have her killed. She wasn't afraid of death, she was afraid of failing. Of failing her kingdom, her people, of everyone who depended on her whether they knew it or not. Anna took her hand off the hood and walked away quietly as a cat. She went into her room took off her blades, hiding them under her bed. She stepped back out into the hall and filling her lungs screamed.

Elsa POV

Elsa was terrified, so terrified even her powers had frozen in fear. She was so frozen she couldn't even shake.

"Ay, I think she won't be any trouble"The man to her right said then gasped as Elsa felt him thud to the floor.

"What the hell?" One of the men demanded.

"Clyde?" The other called,

"What the hell happened?" the man yelled.

"Shut up fool!" The other hissed and then gasped.

"Robert. Robert answer me!" the man growled. Elsa heard a whistle.

"Now I've got you!" the man yelled. Elsa heard a thud and a gasp, then silence.

"Hello, whose there?" Elsa called, and felt someone approach. A hand put light pressure on her hooded cheek and she jerked away.

"Please let me go!" She pleaded. She felt the presence leave her and began sobbing, which stopped when she heard her sister's door open.

"_No, no, no, no please don't let Anna see this!" _She pleaded, but to no avail as she heard her sister scream.

"Mama, Papa!" Her sister yelled at the top of her lungs, and Elsa couldn't help but remember a different night long ago. She heard feet rushing toward her and a gasp.

"Elsa!" Her mother cried.

"Guards!" Her father roared as Elsa felt herself lifted to her feet and moved into her room. The hood was pulled off her head as the bonds holding her were slit.

"Oh Elsa!" her mother said and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Elsa didn't hug back, just sat there and wept.

Anna POV

After Anna had screamed she had dove back into her room and sat on her bed, knees against her chest, trying to feign terror. Fortunately no one came into her room, though she heard commotion outside her room until sunlight began peeking through her door. Part of her training was being able to go for days without sleep, so one day without didn't hurt her. She crept around the castle, eavesdropping on the servants, and learned that her parents had been locked in Elsa's room with her for most of the night. For an instant a stab of anger and jealousy at her older sister stabbed through her at the fact that no one, not even a servant had come to make sure she was alright.

"_What are you thinking; you didn't want anyone to come see you. You didn't want any weird questions you couldn't answer. It was a good thing!" _

She berated herself, though it didn't help get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. She ate a tasteless breakfast alone and was going to the sanctuary when the prime minister came storming by. She had to hold herself back from flicking her blades, but as soon as he was gone she raced to her perch outside her father's study, once again beating the minister there. Anna looked in to see her father and four guards are standing at his desk. As the man entered the study all the guards raised their weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?" Franz asked.

"Why did you try to have my daughter kidnapped?" Her father demanded.

"Why would I have your daughter kidnapped? Haven't I already promised you our aid with your daughters, issue?" He asked.

"Three men entered the castle last night and tried to abduct my eldest daughter, the heir to this kingdom" Her father said quietly.

"I can assure you, I had nothing to do with that, now the assassins are another matter" He said, and Anna's blood ran cold.

"The assassins are being taken care of as we speak" Her father said. Anna didn't hear anymore, she was racing to the sanctuary.

**Alright, cliffhanger. Till next time. I was planning to make this a short chapter entirely form Elsa's point of view, and it evolved into this.  
**


	7. Peace in all things

Frozen Creed

Chapter Seven

Loss/Peace in all Things

December 7

1769

Anna raced over the rooftops. She had made it to the shop to find the shop destroyed, she had climbed to the rooftops and ran to the center of the town, the square that led to the bridge of the castle. There she saw a gallows had been set up. Both Seigfried and Horgrim had their necks in nooses. The prime minister was standing off to the side. Anna crept over the rooftops around the square before descending into an ally way and moving into the gathering crowed. She slowly edged her way to the front as three people mounted the stage, and her heart nearly stopped. Her father stood with an arm over a shaking Elsa, her mother standing on her elder sisters other side with a hand on her shoulder. With a nod from her father the Prime minister began to speak.

"Today, we are bringing to justice these two villains who have been complicit in the murder of the warden of Nostrond Prison and the economic minister"

He said, and the crowed muttered. Anna snapped herself out of her daze and silently moved around the edge of the crowed to the side of the gallows. Guards were stationed around all four corners. Anna switched to the posione dart launcher in her gauntlet and taking aim the men on either side. The gasped and convulsed before dropping to the ground, but the crowed was so focused on the ministers no one noticed when she darted under the platform. Taking a knife from her belt she jammed the latch for both doors.

"Do the accused have anything to say for themselves?" The minister asked as Anna climbed up behind them and hid behind one of the posts.

"Only that you may kill us, but you cannot kill the creed"

Seigfried said as the lever was pulled. The ropes released, the two of them crashing to the platform. Anna unsheathed her sword and cut the ropes and bonds tying their hands in four swift strokes. As soon as Seigfrieds hands were freed she threw the sword to him and dropped a smoke bomb as the guards rushed them. She sensed her parents and sister along with Franz flee the gallows surrounded by a ring of guards, but resisted the urge to go after him. Instead she stood with her master as the fought off the half dozen guards bearing down on them. While Seigfreid used the sword Anna wove in an out of the coughing guards, planting her blades into them. In minutes that seemed like hours it was over, the guards pulling back to further protect her family and the minster.

"Franz, know that the brotherhood in Arendelle lives" Seigfried shouted down to the crowed. Scowling the man stepped forward.

"No, it's doesn't"

He said and raising his hand clenched it into a fist. A shot rang out and Seigfrieds chest exploded outward. Anna stumbled back as Horgirm went to the mans side. He looked up at her and their eyes met. She saw no fear in them, only resignation and determination.

"Strength Anna"

he said, as another shot rang out and his head exploded. Anna leapt off the gallows and ran for an ally, shots peppering the ground in her wake. She dove between two buildings and into an empty barrel where she shook with fear, rage, despair and a dozen other emotions. No more shots rang out and after what seemed like hours she slowly crawled out of the barrel. She slowly climbed up to the rooftops and expanded her senses as far as she could, but she was alone. Even Segfrieds and Horgrims bodies had been moved. She made her way back to the sancturary in a daze and all but collapsed into the same chair where she had spent hours reading the wisdom of the assassins.

"_Loss is part of being an assassin. We live every day with the knowledge that those close to us, our brothers and sisters might die. Except this loss, grieve for them, but do not disgrace their memory by falling into despair. Keep the creed and fight on for those who no longer can"_

Ezio's words rung in her ears, though at the moment they sounded hollow as she put her head down on the table and wailed, the sounds being absorbed into the walls, as if the sancturary itself were seeking to comfort her. After hours of crying, when her face was red and swollen, her eyes almost glued shut, all her tears cried out. She wiped her face and walked to the wall with her targets. As she looked at them her masters last words echoed through her mind.

"_The brotherhood still lives in Arendell"_

"Yes master, the brotherhood lives" Anna said as she stared at the three targets left, Harold Stein, Geoff Lodsdotter, and Franz Gustaff. She disrobed and went upstairs, making sure to wash her face before anyone saw her.

December 24

1769

It was the day before the winter solstice. Anna had not ventured out of the castle since the death of her master. The kingdom had been on high alert since that day, and the fervor of the holidays was the only thing that had taken everyone's mind off of it, including Anna. Try as she might, she couldn't help but get sucked into the joy and frivolity of the holidays. She had helped the servants decorate the palace with garlands and wreaths, climbing up and down banisters, shelves and windows, laughing at the servants cries of worry and urgings to be careful. The night before Christmas she snuck into the storeroom and took a large load of garland wrapping it around her waist to make sure it didn't restrict her movement. The sky was awake as she climbed up the familiar paths of the castle walls and unwinding the garland stretched it as best she could over the front of the castle facing the closed gates. She smiled at her handiwork when she felt something cold touch her cheek. She looked up to have something cold land in her eye. She held up her hand and felt something soft and cold fall into it, and another, and another.

"Snow?" She asked as more flakes fell on her. It was cold out, but no cold enough for snow, and the sky was clear, or at least it was a second ago. Grey clouds were forming swiftly, the temperature was dropping fast and heavier snow was falling. She descended quickly back into the castle, and not to soon as a strong gust of wind like a physical blow all but pushed her into the castle and slammed the window shut, as if the elements themselves were bent on keeping her inside.

Elsa was devastated. Her parents had forbid her from attending the Christmas dinner. Ever since her near abduction and the disaster at the execution, they had become even more strict about her staying in seclusion, brining her meals in her room, and having a guard with her whenever she left. She was now no longer allowed to even wander the halls at night like she used too, her only freedom gone. She had coldly accepted their ruling, being the good girl they demanded. When they were gone, she had ripped off her gloves and collapsed on her bed weeping. The one time a year where the four of them could be a family, when she could perhaps take Anna aside and try to explain to her, make her understand that Elsa still cared, gone. She let the ice cover her room, and she heard the wind begin to rattle outside, but she didn't care, what was the point? What was the point of trying to control her powers if her parents would never let her out of her room.

December 25

1769

Anna was ecstatic. It was Christmas. Even if there was no party, there would still be presents under the large tree in the ballroom, and her entire family would be together for Christmas. Anna was almost ready to explode when she dressed and went down to dinner to see her mother and father at the large table, the Goose and dishes piping hot and smelling delicious. She took her seat looking around to see where Elsa was.

"_Maybe she's late?"_ Anna wondered. There was no way Elsa would miss Christmas dinner, not even she could get away with that. But after the first course, and the second and into desert, Elsa didn't show, and Anna knew she wouldn't. She looked at her parents, really _looked_ at them with more than her eyes, and saw the grey fringes in her mother's hair, the lines around her fathers eyes and mouth, the weight of _something _they were both carrying, the secret they shared with Elsa but no with her. The food turned to ash in her mouth, and her stomach roiled with resentment and hurt and anger, so much anger that that for a moment she thought of picking up the knife in her hand and casting it into her fathers throat. Her mind reeled back from the thought as if burned and she dropped the knife from a shaking hand, the rattling surprising her parents, who looked at her like she had just arrived.

"Anna, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"My I be excused. I'm not felling well, I feel a little gassy" She said with a pained look on her face that was only half faked"

"Oh of course dear" Her mother waved absentmindedly as if she only half heard Anna. Anna got up from the table and left the dining room. Once she was in her room she locked the door and slid down to sit on the floor.

"_An assassin is supposed to seek peace. Peace in the world, and peace in ones self" _Altair had explained and Ezio had agreed. Even her master had told her that anger was damaging, to stay happy and upbeat.

"_But master, how can I stay upbeat when my parents are trying so hard to crush me?"_ Anna asked silently as she put her head in her knees.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to have Anna hit kind of a low point. I know that she's the eternal optimist, so I wanted to see how she would battle back from the edge like this. I wanted to have a big blow up between her and her parents, but thought that maybe her silent rage was a better fit? Thoughts?**


	8. The Contradiction of the Creed

Frozen Creed

The Contradiction of the Creed/ The Precursores

January 1

1770

It was the New Year and Anna had decided to rally herself. She had decided to make her best effort to remain happy, to forget the secrets her parents were keeping from her and just enjoy being with them. She went on walks in the garden with her mother, joked with her father, and just tried to be there for them. Even Elsa, who had grown even more distant, barely, acknowledging her when she left her room, In private she focused on finding her next target, and puruesing the books she had found in her masters shop. Using her eagle vision she had found a hidden compartment behind a wall the templar's had been unable to find. She had carefully carted back all the books, to find many of them were writings and information on other notable assassins thru ought history. The most interesting she had found was a tome on a supposed treasure hidden in Arendelle. Remembering the tales of Ezio's adventures in the catacombs and tunnels in Rome and Venice, she grew excited. Being an assassin was one thing, but she had always loved exploring, and the thought of finding her own secret section of Arendelle, possibly with its own treasure or piece of Eden was something she had only dreamed about. Following the map in her master's book she walked out to the space right between the two fountains and flicking out her hidden blade jammed it into the small hole that was almost imperceptible to the naked eye. She carefully worked the blade until she heard a click, and a small hole slid open on its own. She looked around, keeping her senses open for anyone nearby. When she was sure no one would see her she slipped into the hole, unaware of a figure looking down at her from the second story window. Anna slid down and grabbed hold of a ladder. She slowly crept down through the darkness, excitement flooding through her. It was a short climb down before she felt her feet touch ground. A grey glow filtered through the tunnel that reached off into the distance. Kneeling down she pulled her robes out of the pack she had put them in and swiftly changed. Storing her other cloths safely in a corner she walked into the tunnel. As she walked the walls glowed brighter until she reached an opening and a view that took her breath away a massive cavern reached off into the distance, shafts of light reaching down from the ceiling to strike platforms that seemed to rest in darkness that spread to the bottom of the world. She looked down, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Looking back to the first platform she gathered herself and leapt to it. It was a short jump and she landed lightly. The next platform hade edges cut into it, and were five feet above where she was standing. She leapt to the first ridge and gripped onto it, climbing to the top. She gathered herself and looked around. The platforms progressed upward to another opening like giant stair steps. She climbed from one to another. It took about an hour and she was slightly winded afterward when she was standing on the final column across from the opening she took one final leap and as her foot touched the ground the same grey light filtered through the hall. She walked down the hall and found herself in a room whose walls and floor were made of silver metal. Narrow metal platforms ringed upward toward a bar to a floor she couldn't see. She quickly hopped up the platforms and leaping swung from the pole to the floor. In front of her was a glowing alters radiating golden light, a shining pole sticking out of the floor. She walked up and slowly touched the pole, and the room exploded in golden light.

"The Triumvirate were fools"

A voice boomed behind her. Anna whipped around to see a tall grizzled but strongly built man. He was wearing what looked like a leather jerkin with metal gauntlets, greaves and a helmet with a nose guard. On one side glared a blazing blue eye, the other was an empty socket.

"Juno, Jupiter, and Minerva sought to save themselves, to save our species, not understanding that everything must pass away in its own time. They could not accept our end gracefully, fighting tooth and nail to still exist, Juno especially. She who wishes to return our dead race to a phantom glory. And so your fate is sealed on either side of the coin" The man said.

"I don't understand" Anna said.

"You are not meant too. Heed my words child, and pass them down through the ages along with my spear. Perhaps one of you can aid Desmond Miles or his allies to put an end to Juno's ambitions" The man said and vanished, leaving Anna shaken to her very core.

"_That man, he was one of the first civilization, the beings who created humanity and the pieces of Eden, who to us are gods" _Anna thought looking at the spear that was no glowing faintly.

"_A spear, one eye, grizzled. That was Odin!"_ she thought as she walked forward and carefully gripping the spear pulled it from the alter. She heard a click and a door slid open. Following the path she emerged from under the street, the spear slung over her shoulder. She quickly moved back to her sanctuary and placed the spear into the weapon rack before sitting down to think and right.

"_I have found a first civilization of artifact, a possible piece of Eden. I am sure it's Gungnir, the spear of Odin, and I have met the one eyed god himself, a member of the first civilization. He has given me a message to pass down the ages"_ She said and wrote down what Odin had said word for word.

"_Is this why the templar's want our kingdom? We are so insignificant politically, so out of the way that there had to have been something more that drew them here. What if there are other artifacts of the….I can only call them the Aiser, the gods of Asgard our people used to worship, the same as those gods Greece and Rome worshipped, and that Master Ezio encountered in his own journeys? What if this is what the templar's want?"_ She finished writing. She closed her diary and stared at the spear. She looked through her masters papers again, but didn't find any more information than the locations of the underground caverns.

"_They have to be pieces of Eden, like the Apples master Ezio searched for. So now not only do I have to kill the templar's controlling the kingdom, I have to find the other pieces before they do" _Anna thought to herself.

"_Well…at least the exploring will be fun" _She thought to herself.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a decent place to leave off. Also for those of you looking for an explosion and bloodshed, sorry, but that Isn't Anna, and I'm trying to keep her as close to her film self as possible, which means keeping her strong and positive, all attributes I think are necessary for an assassin as well. **


	9. A soldiers last stand

Frozen Creed

A soldier's last stand

January 15

1770

After finding the spear Anna had spent the next few weeks listening both around the town and around the halls of the castle, using everything her master had taught her to find her next target. Everything she heard led her to Harold Stein, the minister of defense. As minister he had power over Arendelle military forces, except the guards in the castle. Every one of them were loyal to their family, as she had heard them talking and complaining about the new men who had been recruited by the minster, and how the captain of the guards, Olaf Kierkegaard refused to let any of the new men take a position in the royal guard. And so Ann found herself dressed in her robes, sneaking into the barracks of the royal guards and into the Kierkegaard's office. There she waited patiently and quietly as she studied the well kept, Spartan office of the head of the guards, the man who commanded the men who protected her family. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and stood next to the door. It opened, hiding her behind it as Olaf came in. He was a tall man, broad and handsome, with a head of neatly cut and combed black hair, dressed sharply in the Arendelle uniform. He crossed the room and sat down in his chair as Anna quietly came out from behind the door.

"Olaf Kierkegaard?" Anna asked keeping her voice low and steady. She had never met the man and he had never seen her, so she hoped he wouldn't know her. The man's head shot up and he leapt to his feet, his hand going to his sword.

"You!" He said and Anna readied herself to run if the man decided to draw. After a tense minute he took his hand off his sword and sat down.

"And here I thought every member of the brotherhood in Arendelle had been killed" He said.

"You know about the brotherhood?" Anna asked, surprised and not being able to stop herself.

"My father worked with Siegfried, until the templar's come in and whittled them away. The brotherhood was never that strong in the north" He explained.

"I am the last" Anna said and the man nodded.

"And what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Your help in killing the minister of defense" Anna said.

"So you're going after Harold Stein eh? The gods know I would be happy to see him gone" Olaf said.

"The Templar's are on guard. Stein has been holed up in the minister's manor ever since the hanging" Anna stumbled over the last words, choking down the anger over that day. Olaf steepled his hands in front of his face, thinking.

"I think I can open a hole in the manors security for a few minutes" He said, scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

"I have another meeting with him about putting his guards into the protection of the royal family" He sighed.

"You can't let that happen" Anna blurted out, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"The Templar's have already made an attempt on the Princess. If his men are charged with protecting the royal family, they won't last a night if the Templar's have no more use for them" Anna forged ahead.

"Agreed, which is why we are going to take care of him today"

Olaf said standing up. Follow me to his manner, but stay out of sight. I will unlatch the window of the room we are meeting in. that will let you in and you will deal with Stein once and for all" Olaf said and Anna nodded. They left the man's office and left the barracks. Anna climbed to the rooftops as the commander got a horse. She followed him over the roofs as he rode slowly through the streets into the noble district close to the palace. He stopped at the manor of the Defense minister, dismounted and went inside. Anna circled around to the back of the house and extended her senses looking through the walls of the manor to see the blue of Olaf and the red of Stein sitting in an upstairs room in the presumed safety at the back of the house. Two guards were stationed at the back door, each of which was felled by a knife. She took a leap of faith down to the haystack at the corner of a building and ran to the back of the manor and climbed up quickly. She once again opened her senses to watch and listen next to the window.

"And I am saying no. If you want to put your….men in a position of keeping the royal family safe, you will have to do it over my dead body" Olaf said.

"See reason captain Kierkegaard. The prime minister himself wishes this" Stein said.

"The prime minister is not the king. I do not serve him" Olaf growled.

"The king is not the king these days"

Stein shot back and Anna felt a surge of anger go through her. She put her hand on the window and slowly pushed it open. It was well oiled and lifted without a sound or a hitch. She peeked in and saw the ministers back to the window, Olaf sitting across from him, with no guards. Alarm bells rang in her mind as she extended her senses as far as they could go, but couldn't find any guards. Taking a deep breath and dousing her fears she snuck through the window as quiet as a cat and walking up behind the man planted her blade in his throat. The world turned white and froze.

"So you survived" The man gasped.

"As my master said, the brotherhood lives" Anna said.

"You are only one child. You cannot win" He gasped.

"We'll see" Anna said.

"You are a soldier child. You will die a soldier, but pray you do not die before you become an adult" The man gasped out his final breath.

"Well, you really are an assassin" Olaf said.

"Can you get away safely?" Anna asked.

"Of course. More men here are loyal to me and the king that I first thought. We will take care to deal with the body" He said. Anna nodded and left through the same window she entered. She made it back to her sanctuary and sat down to think.

"_Commander Kierkegaard. He might be an ally, as long as we never meet in person"_ She thought smiling. As strange as it was, having an ally who was willing to help her, even if he wasn't an assassin, made her feel less alone.

**Next chapter. Again sorry if they're so short, but it seems to work. I wanted to have at least one ally for poor Anna. Even Connor had allies in the colonial forces. Also, I'm starting to bring her back to her happy go lucky self. **


	10. To the sea

Frozen Creed

A

January 20

1770

Anna was in a pickle. Three of the portraits were x'd out, and only two remained, Archbishop Geoff Lodsdotter, and the Prime Minister Franz Gustaff. However, both men had taken to sea on "Urgent business" So Anna was forced to wait for them to return, _if _they returned. She was perusing her master's papers when she came across an itinerary for a ship.

"_The Skidbladneir" _She wondered. The itinerary gave directions to the ship. She left the sanctuary, left the town, and for the first time ventured into the wilderness. Even though the path was an easy dirt road, she was still out in the forest, and the sounds of nature, or birds chirping, of the creatures of the woods, the sights and scents were intoxicating, so intoxicating that she lost focus on where she was walking and was knocked over by the reindeer that appeared out of nowhere on the crossroads.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She shouted rolling back to her feet.

"You should talk" A gruff voice replied. Anna looked up out of her hood and saw a broadly built boy a little older than her standing next to the reindeer glaring. Anna huffed and shook herself to settle her jarred robes.

"You should keep that thing on a leash" She growled at him going on her way.

"Apology accepted" The boy shouted back at her and walked in the opposite direction. The interruption had jarred her back to reality, and she kept her eyes on the path and her senses sharp as she made her down the road until she came to a sheltered part of the ford, a small lake the led out to the sea hidden from passing ships and prying eyes. However it was the ship that caught her eye. It was small and sleek, made of dark almost black mahogany wood with pristine white sails. She hurried down the gentle slope toward the small cabin that sat in front of the dock. She walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. After years of knocking on a door that refused to open she almost jumped back when the door flew open in an instant. In the doorway stood a tall somewhat weathered looking man wearing an Arendelle naval uniform. His hair and beard were long and streaked with grey but the man looked strong enough to break stones with his bare hands.

"So you finally found the location of the ship from Siegfried's things eh. To be truthful I was wondering if it be you or the templar's that would come knocking" He said with a thick Accent. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Put down your hood lass and let me get a look at you" He said. Nervously Anna lowered her hood and the man blinked.

"How old are ye?" he asked.

"Twelve" Anna said looking the man in the eye proudly.

"Barely out of diapers" had the man snorted while shaking his head.

"So the ship. Who owns it?" Anna asked changing the subjects.

"The assassin's do or at least they did when they were still around. Old Siegfried set up a fund to keep her in shape, but no one's been along to pilot her in some time" The man said as he led her down the dock and up the gangplank.

"Why don't you do it?" Anna asked.

"I've no interest in being a captain" The man said.

"So what's yer name lass?" The man asked.

"Anna" She replied, figuring that if this man was part of the brotherhood, she had nothing to worry about.

"Anna? If I remember right, the kingdom has a princess by that name" The man said.

"It's a common name" Anna chocked out in panic. The man gave her a penetrating stare but only nodded.

"Names Aldric" He said gruffly as they walked onto the ship's deck

"And this is skidbladnier" He said waving to encompass the entire ship.

"Like the legend" Anna said.

"Ay, and just as fast. Want to try her?" Aldric asked guiding her to the helm.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, trying to contain her excitement, causing the man to laugh.

"Come on lass" He said and Anna hurried over to the wheel.

"Get ready to cast off" Aldric roared to the men scurrying around the deck. The wood of the boat creaked as the sails unfurled and caught the wind. The boat lurched into the surf.

"Easy lass. Guide the boat, don't fight it" Aldric advised as Anna felt the wheel jump and lurch in her hands.

"The winds are carrying us in the right direction. Just let them guide us for now" He said. Anna did what he told her, holding the wheel in a firm grip as the ship moved through the fjord out into the open sea.

"Good lass, now turn her about and lets head back in" The man said.

"So soon?" Anna asked disappointed, causing the man to laugh.

"You've got the soul of sailor lass, but we're going to start you out slow" Aldric said as Anna turned the wheel. Slowly the ship turned completely around and they headed back toward the Fjord.

"Good lass, now ease her back in" He said as she moved the ship back toward the dock.

"Queue up" Aldric shouted and the crew brought the ship into dock.

"Well done lass. With a little polishing you'll make a fine sailor" Aldric said.

**Next chapter. This is going to introduce a naval aspect to the story considering Arendelle is based off Norway which has a strong marine culture. Also I've decided to put this story between rogue and ACIII. As far as I know rogue ended with Shay still active and hunting assassin's so wouldn't it be cool to have a naval battle between The Morrigan and Skidbladnier? Also, I think it would be interesting to have Anna eventually meet Connor and Aveline as part of a united Northern-Colonial brotherhood. Also, updated the chapters with the correct dates. **


	11. Thunder and Fury

Frozen Creed

Chapter 11

Thunder and Fury

January 23

1770

Anna jerked awake as thunder boomed over the castle. Anna had always been a light sleeper, being unable to sleep when the aurora was out or when there was a storm. Not that she had ever been afraid of storms. Just like the dark, storms never bothered her, except the noise that kept her awake. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep with the racket she got out of bed and slipped out of her room, using her stealth skills to slip quietly through the halls and down to the sanctuary Down in the bowls of the earth she couldn't hear the sounds of the storm, but she was awake now, and it was time to play. She dressed in her robes and went out into the night. The rain was coming down in sheets and lightning flashed through the sky. Anna had always loved storms, she had been told that ever since she was a baby. She never cried during storms, instead she giggled and laughed. When thunder echoed outside her room when she still shared it with Elsa she would crawl to the window and gaze out at the flashing fury with wide awed eyes. As she gazed into the sky a lightning flash sparked a bright memory. Even though she loved storms, Elsa had hated them. When the lightning flashed and thunder pounded her older sister had wrapped a blanket around them and held Anna almost painfully tight, shivering and hiding her face in the younger girls back as the storm raged on.

Back in the castle the same memory was flashing through Elsa's memory, but with different emotions attached as she gripped her pillow as jagged ice encircled her from her fear of the storm. Try as she might, she couldn't make the pillow take Anna's place as she remembered how she had been afraid of storms and lightning and thunder ever since she was little, and how her sister wasn't even as a baby, and when they shared a room, Elsa had crept into the younger girls bed as a storm raged, holding her tight like her personal stuffed animal, her presence and warmth driving the fear away, as she buried her face in her sisters hair to shut out the thunder.

"_Oh Anna, where are you?" _Elsa thought woefully as another crash of thunder caused another sheet of ice.

Anna had climbed to the top of one of the manors and kept her eyes on the sky as the rain tore down. If she hadn't been focused on the lightning she wouldn't have noticed how it seemed to focus on one spot, above the cities cathedral. Arendelle was fairly religiously liberal. Many people went to the cathedral to worship the Christian god as revered the old gods of the past, or no god at all. Despite having a chapel in the castle and old father Gödel as the priest, she really couldn't remember a time when the family attended any services even during the holidays. When she had asked her father not that long ago he had laughed and merely said.

"_There are things that are expected of us as royalty, the way we are expected to act in public, and the way we may act in private. As long as the people think we are god fearing Christians in public, what does it matter what we believe in private?" _He had told her with a rare smile.

"_And what do you believe papa?" _She asked.

"_I believe what I believe" _He had said and laughed at the look on her face. She shook the memory away and made her way over the wet rooftops toward the cathedral, the slick ground and flashing light punctuating the darkness adding an element of excitement to her trek. She carefully made her way down to an Ally and making sure there was no one else crazy enough to be out in this weather, made her way across the square up the side of the cathedral and onto its roof. She focused, using her sight to search for anything strange. She found it as the world grayed out and she actually saw the lightning striking the metal spire that was the top of the cross on the roof. She saw the metal go down through the church into the earth of its foundations, blue against the grey world. Seeing a cart of hay piled near a troff for horses she took a leap of faith, feeling the exhilaration of her fall before landing in the soft hay. Rolling out she walked through the door of the church keeping her sight up to keep the metal in sight. The church was open, particularly during a storm like this to give shelter. The inside was warm, and smelled of incense and beeswax. Even during such a fierce storm there was a scattering of people in the pews. Seeing the bar go down into the earth she quietly made her way toward the sanctuary, through a door in the side that led to the priests quarters and down into the basement. There behind a small pile of junk and dust she found a raised relief of a hammer, with a small slit in it. Extending her blade she worked the mechanism behind the slit until the door opened. She descended a set of stairs into darkness, and as she moved down she felt more than heard a strange humming, like an itch behind her teeth. She reached the bottom of the stairs and focusing saw blue arcs shooting from one wall to the other of a tunnel.

"_Lightning, seriously?" _She thought sighing as she tried to peg down the pattern of the lightning. Taking a deep breath stepped lightly along the tunnel, stopping between the surges of electricity, feeling herself tingle and a bitter sharp scent entering her nose. She managed to get to the far side of the tunnel only to hear voices as she saw two glowing figures through the wall. .

"Bloody hell" one growled.

"Be careful" another shouted.

"How can we when we don't know when these bloody strikes will fry us?" the first one growled. Anna rounded the corner to see two men crouched in front of another hallway with arching lightning. A third lay in the middle of the hallway, burned and charred beyond recognition.

"How the hell are we gonna get past this" The first one growled as the second one backed up.

"Like this" The second said and grabbing the first by the scruff of the neck, shoved him into the hallway, using him as a shield from the lightning. Her stomach curdling at the barbarity Anna raced toward the two men who were at the charred corpse, as lightning missed her by inches, Anna crashed into the second man, hurling them through the hallway, feeling a stinging sensation as her shoulder was grazed by a bolt. They collapsed on the floor on the other side, and before the man beneath her could gain his wits, she had her blade through his throat. She stood up, hissing slightly as the mild burn she had received, but shrugged it off and moved forward. Another long hallway let out to a void with glowing platforms hovering over it, arching lighting racing between them. Gathering herself she leapt toward the first platform, landing lightly. She crossed the platforms toward the opening on the opposite end of the void. She leapt and grabbed the glowing ladder and made her way up. The room she climbed into practically hummed as she stepped into it. Little arcs of lightning raced along the glowing blue walls but didn't hurt her as she walked toward the hammer resting in a niche sitting with the head upward.

"_Is that really what I think it is?" _She wondered as she reached out and grabbed the handle. There was a clap of thunder that was almost deafening and an even louder booming voice.

"The tirmurti were fools, so obsessed were they with keeping you enslaved, treating you like children, slaves, or toys to be used and then discarded." Anna turned and saw the giant of a man with a long frizzled beard his arms crossed.

"You are much more than we could have hoped for, with a strength and will that surpassed even our own, for did you not have the fortitude and courage to inherit the world when we are naught but dust and memory?" The man asked.

"Now you quibble over our refuse, those who believe as the triumvirate do, and those who believe as we do. Perhaps you may find a way in time to prevent the second ragnarok, but perhaps not, we are beyond caring. We can no longer protect you, and your future is yours" Thor said as he vanished. A door clipped open and Anna emerged a few feet from the church.

"_I have seen another of the first race, Thor, and have obtained the hammer Mijolnir. I am terrified to keep such a legendary object even in the sanctuary, but have no choice in order to keep it safe. I am confused by Thor's words as I was by Odin's, but I am sure that whatever message they send is meant for those far beyond my lifetime. So I write down Thor's message for posterity as well" _She finished. She emerged and returned to her room to catch a few hours sleep. The storm had stopped and it was still a few hours till morning.


	12. Holy Murder

Frozen Creed

Chapter 12

Holy Murder

January 30

"What is the meaning of this?" Her father demanded as Anna walked by his office. She immediately pressed herself to the wall next to the door, extending her ears to the limit to hear the conversation.

"It is the Arch Bishop's request, and unfortunately most of the nobles have backed him" The aide said.

"Very well" her father said.

"What?" He asked tersely

"The archbishop has also demanded the presence of the crown princess as well" The aide said. There was dead silence and a long sigh from her father.

"I suppose there is no choice" He said tiredly and his chair ground against the floor as he pushed it back to stand. Anna quickly moved away before she was caught, her mind churning.

"_Geoff is back in the city, and he has called a meeting of the what sounds like all the nobles in Arendelle, but where?" _She wondered. She didn't have to wonder long. It was a quiet dinner that night, one where her sister made a rare appearance, clothed head to two with her ever present gloves, not a hair out of place, making Anna feel dirty and shabby by comparison, a feeling she tried to shake off while she focused on how to find where the royal meeting was going to be, until her father stood.

"The Archbishop has called a meeting of all the nobility at Arendelle cathedral, and I am afraid our attendance is required, the three of us" He said looking at her mother and Elsa. Anna pretended to focus on her food, but watched her mother and sister closely. She saw the corners of her mother's eyes pinch in strain, her lips press together in a thin line, and she could have sworn that Elsa turned a shade paler if that was even possible, and started trembling.

"Agdar?" Her mother asked.

"I know Idunn, but we don't have a choice. The entire nobility is backing him" Agdar said.

"Anna doesn't have to come?" Elsa asked, and Anna tried not to shoot her sister a startled look.

"I think it best if she stays. The archbishop has only requested our presence and that of the crown princess" Her father said.

"Guess being an overlooked spare has its advantages" She said, and realized she said it rather than thought it when all three gave her different looks, her father amused, her mother concerned, and Elsa's look was cold and indecipherable as always.

"Indeed" Was all her father said giving her a warm look, but that had pity hid behind it. Anna's throat closed as she put down her fork, bowed to her parents and retreated, Elsa's cold, unreadable gaze following her like the north wind down her back.

"_Yes, being an overlooked spare defiantly has its advantages" _She thought as she saw her family off. She hugged her mother and father wishing them a safe trip, and tried to reach out to her sister only to have her father put a hand on her shoulder, and for Elsa to take a step back. She shook off the recent memory and focused on her task as she raced over the rooftops in her robes, back toward the cathedral, this time in broad daylight. She stopped on a roof across from the cathedral and watched the procession of nobles waiting outside of the church for her family. She watched the royal carriage role up and her mother father and sister depart. Her mother and father emerged first, arm in arm, Elsa following behind them head down, demure and silent, as if she was walking toward and execution.

"_What is her problem, I would kill to be able to be down there, to talk to people like a normal human being"_ She thought as she crossed over roofs to the back of the church. Amazingly no one was guarding it as she slipped down to the street and ran across the square and up the buildings side. She found a small window open near the top and slipped through to find herself in an attic.

"_Who knew Churches had attics?"_ She thought idly as she made her way down the ladder and found herself in the churches living quarters. She silently walked down the hall, down the long stairs and walking through another door found herself in the sanctuary.

"This assassin, this killer, this murderer, has terrorized our fair kingdom long enough. I ask that we mobilize all the kingdoms resources to hunt him down and deal with him once and for all" She heard a voice shouting.

Up in one of the Balconies Elsa sat sandwiched between her parents, Kai behind them. As scared as she was of losing control, especially in a church, she was enraptured. She had heard of the killer form her father and had even seen him during that execution when he had escaped. But to see one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, a man of the church calling for this person's death, it was frightening and intriguing.

"_How could one man do so much damage, strike so much fear?" _She wondered as she placed her hands on the balcony.

"Elsa" Her mother hissed and she looked at her. Her mother's eyes darted to her hands and she pulled them back, placing them in her lap.

"I tell you, if this murderer isn't stopped, it will be the end of this kingdom" He shouted.

Anna had opened the door to the sanctuary and had listened to the man's diatribe in amusement, though being called man had stung.

"_As if a girl couldn't do this. As if their haven't been just as many famous female assassins as male" _She thought. She slowly opened the door and walked up behind him just as he said

"I tell you, if this murderer isn't stopped, it will be the end of this kingdom" At the end of his sentence she planted both her blades in his back and the world went white.

"You can no longer spread you fear and lies" She said as she lowered him to the floor.

"What fear, what lies? Look around you assassin. Everyone here is of the nobility, those your kind does not think twice of killing if you see them as corrupt" He gasped.

"Their corruption harms the powerless and weak. Those who cannot stand against them. Is not a ruler's job to care for their people, not abuse them? Wasn't it yours?"

Anna asked. All the man did was laugh his last breath away. She closed the man's eyes and raised herself up to silence, no one sure what to do. A cold draft brushed her cheek like a chilled blade in the hot crowded church she looked up and saw her family staring down at her from a balcony, her sister leaning as far forward as she could. Anna kept her eyes down, looking out from deep in her hood. She brought out a smoke grenade and through it down, engulfing herself in a cloud of smoke. The explosion and smoke broke the spell of silence and someone screamed, and the nobility packed into the church piled out of the pews and ran for the doors. Anna dove back into the sanctuary as a gaggle of priests came racing in. Anna stepped into the middle of them keeping pace as they went out a side door. As soon as they were outside Anna made her way back up to the roof tops and back to the castle.

Elsa surged to her feet as the Assassin seemingly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the archbishop to death. She leaned over the rail of the Balcony as she saw the killer gently lower the man to the ground and close his eyes in respect. As he raised himself to his feet she caught the tail end of a braid peek out of the hood and like a douse of cold water realized the assassin was a girl, and once she realized that she saw the heavy set of robes covered a slender slight build too small to be a boy.

"_He's a she"_ She thought as she leaned out further, her fear giving way to excitement. The hood jerked up slightly and Elsa felt more than saw the assassin looking at her. She craned to try to see the face under the hood but it covered her face too thoroughly. She dug into the pouch at her hip and threw an explosive onto the ground that let out a heavy pall of smoke. The church erupted into frenzy as the family's guards surrounded them. Elsa searched around frantically and caught sight of a white robed figure in the middle of a group of priests leave out a side door. All through the ride home Elsa couldn't decide if she was terrified of the assassin, or enchanted.

Anna had made it back to her room with no one the wiser, and was there when she saw her family return. She kept her distance from her sister but couldn't help but see that her face had a strange expression and her eyes were bright in contrast to the drawn grey look her father had and the worried and shaken look her mother possessed.

"Did something happen?" She asked, and all three looked at her as if they were just seeing her, which sent a small thread of anger through her. She kept her smile however as they all just passed her silently, Elsa to her room, her parents probably to their study to talk. Once they were all gone, the smile fell and she found herself turning and hitting the wall hard enough to leave a crack in the lacquer. Her fist aching but her heart aching more, she went down to her sanctuary to read.

**As an apology for not posting in forever, here are two new chapters. Lives hard right now with school and numerous crises but things are settling down and I hope to post again soon. **


	13. up she raises

Frozen Creed

Up she Raise's

February 20

1770

Over the next weeks after killing the archbishop Anna had decided to learn how to sail in earnest. Aldric was a good teacher and she was a fast learner. Every time she went out she sailed farther and further until she was riding the open ocean, the cold wind in her face. She kept her hood down and let the cold and salt wash over her.

"You've got the sea in your blood lass" Aldric laughed and Anna laughed back and started to sing one of the songs that she had heard the men sing during her lessons.

"Weigh heigh and up she rises,

Weigh heigh and up she rises

Weight heigh and up she rises

Early in the morning" Anna sang in a high bright voice, the deeper voices of men on the boat joining in.

"What do we do with a drunken sailor, what do we do with a drunken sailor, what do we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?"

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning"

"Weigh heigh and up she raises, weigh heigh and up she raises, weigh heigh and up she raises early in the morning"

"Dunk him in an ice bath till he's sober" Anna sung and the crew picked up.

"Dunk him in an ice bath till he's sober, dunk him in an ice bath till he's sober early in the morning"

"Weigh heigh and up she raises weigh heigh and up she raises, weigh heigh and up she arises early in the morning"

"Alright lass, that's enough for today" Aldric said. Anna pouted slightly but knew he was right. She could never stay out for more than a day lest someone worry about her. They were heading back down the fjord when the captain nudged her.

"Captain" Aldric said handing her the spy glass. Anna looked through it and saw a small vessel approaching, a templar cross on its flag under the flag of Arendelle.

"Templar ship" Aldric said.

"What do you think it's carrying?" Anna asked.

"Most likely money and supplies robbed from the kingdom" The man growled.

"Do you think we can take it back?" Anna asked. The man looked at her, the certainty and bravery in her eyes, and came to a decision.

"I'm either a fool or a madman, but I'm one or the other" He sighed.

"Alright lads, get to your stations, we're taking that ship" He cried and the men cheered. Anna pulled her hood up and gripped the wheel, her heart racing in excitement.

"Cannons ready" She shouted.

"Cannons ready" the men shouted back. Anna steered the ship up beside the small one.

"Steady lass" Aldric cautioned as they drew up alongside.

"Now!" Aldric shouted and the cannons fired. Anna was almost deafened by the booming noise but kept the ship straight as the cannons hit the other ship.

"Their firing!" A voice shouted.

"Brace!" Aldric shouted and everyone crouched down. Anna did the same keeping the wheel straight. She felt cannonballs hit the ship and fly over head. She stood up to find the other ship wheeling around behind them.

"Drop oil" Aldric shouted and a sheet of oil dropped behind the ship. The other vessel ran into it and Anna saw it set on fire. Straining she pulled the wheel as far as it would go turning the ship around.

"Cannons" ready a voice called as the now flaming vessel came toward their keel.

"Fire" Anna shouted and the cannons fired. The world seemed to slow as the balls hit the front of the ship, the last blow it could take. The ship cracked and burned as it slowed in the water.

"She's crippled captain" Aldric said. Anna pulled the skidbladner up next to the crippled ship and it slowed.

"Pull em in lads" Aldric said as ropes were thrown.

"Man the guns lass" Aldric said nodding to the small bronze guns bolted to the railing. Anna ran over and took one in her hands. Raising it toward the sailor racing over the opposing ship. She took aim and shot at a man hacking at a line. The ammunition exploded knocking the man over board. Taking careful aim she shot at a powder barrel, blowing it up along with three other men.

"_These men work for the templar's. They're stealing resources from the kingdom, from my people"_ she told herself as she fired again and again until she was out of ammo. By this time the crew had boarded the ship. Leaping across the gap on a rope she landed on a man, killing her with her hidden blades. Un-sheathing her sword she met a man dressed in the green of the Arendelle navy. He was twice her size, but the clumsy way he moved showed his lack of practice with his blade. Anna easily sidestepped his swing and plunged her sword into his chest. As the man fell she saw the rest of the crew members throw down their weapons. Her crew gathered up the men and knelt them on the deck.

"We were right captain" Aldric said as men came out of the hold.

"There are fruits, vegetables, textiles, and pounds of Skivens finest chocolate" he reported.

"What are you pirates going to do with us?" a man growled.

"Pirates? You call us pirates when you are robbing your own kingdom of its resources to ship them to the templar's?" Aldric demanded.

"I do not know what you are talking about" The man growled back.

"Who gave the order for this shipment, and where was it going?" Anna asked. The man just glared at her.

"She asked you a question dog!" Aldric shouted.

"It was going to Corona" Another man said.

"To merchants or the royal family?" Anna asked the man.

"No, and the royal treasury nor the merchants guild knows about the shipments" The man continued.

"Traitor!" The other man shouted, struggling to get to the other man.

"I'm not dying for a dead man" The second man said.

"Heinrich Jarl did this" Anna said.

"Yes, the economic minister set up a black market shipment of goods to Corona" The man said.

"Silence!" The man shouted and breaking the hold on him lunged at the other man. Before he reached him Anna had her blades out and through his chest. She looked back at the second man whose face had gone completely white.

"Jarl's dead. Where is the money going? To his estate?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. All I know is why we're shipping this. I'm a loyal king's man, but the king hasn't been seen in years, not since he locked himself up in his castle. What were we to do?" He asked.

"Worthless dog!" Aldric growled and lunged forward, Anna putting a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let them sail with us. You said the ship needed more grew and updating?" She asked.

"Ay" Aldric said

"Then we sell the chocolate and distribute the other supplies to those who need them, using the money to help the ship" Anna said. Aldric stroked his face in thought.

"A good plan captain, not unlike the pirates of not too long ago" He said.

"There are sure to be warehouses where more materials are stored" He said.

"You lot wouldn't happen to know where some of those warehouses would be?" He asked and they all muttered agreement.

"Then sail with us help undo the damage you've done to the kingdom" He said. When the Skidbladner pulled away from the wreck they had a number of new crew members and a full hold.

**Okay, sea based action. Too mister cuddlesworth, Aldric is acting as Anna's seamanship mentor, and he basically ran that sea fight, with Anna using her assassin's skills during the boarding phase. You can't learn if you don't do. Now I'm going to add in sea missions, where Anna takes down black market ships and raids warehouses. To toothless lover 13, there will also be more sea shanties. **


	14. In her Highnesses Secrect Service

Frozen Creed

On her Highnesses Secret Service

March 1

1770

In the weeks that followed after taking the ship the (former) smugglers had given locations of as many warehouses as they knew. The problem was that the nearest was still two days from Arendelle by ship. She couldn't disappear for that long, not without people missing her and that would endanger her secret. After days of contemplation, she had realized she had no choice. She would have to tell Gerda, her most trusted servant and the closest thing she had to a friend her secret. The woman had been her and Elsa's nanny, then Anna's nanny once Elsa had moved out. In some ways she was closer to Anna than even her own mother, especially these days. Anna had also noticed Gerda giving her strange looks from time to time as she "helped" her bathe, which these days meant standing next to the tub while Anna bathed herself. So here she was, waiting for the woman to come fetch her for a bath.

"_As if I need someone to tell me to bath, or to wait hand and foot on me for no reason. Do they think I'm going to drown in the tub?"_ Anna wondered irritated when she heard the knock.

"Princess Anna" the woman's soft low voice said as Anna opened the door.

"Oh, your bath is ready" She said.

"Okay, but afterward, I need to show you something" Anna said seriously walking toward the bathing room.

"Very well princess" Gerda said indulgently as they entered. The large tub had been filled no more than five minutes ago, the servants having left about two minutes before Gerda arrived. Anna shook her head at the inanity of it all as she stripped off her cloths and quietly slipped into the tub of hot water, sighing in enjoyment. She soaked for a minute in contentment before grabbing the soap and cloth and began scrubbing herself.

"Would you like any help?" Gerda asked.

"I'm fine" Anna said and noticed the sad look on her face.

"Do you really enjoy scrubbing me that much?" She tried to joke and was happy when the women snorted.

"You and your sister are growing up so fast. It feels like only yesterday that you were babies squirming around in a tub while I held you down and scrubbed you" She said fondly.

"I don't really remember, but it seems more like you and Elsa held me down and scrubbed" Anna said. More and more her oldest memories of her sister were fading and fudging around the edges, acting more like half remembered dreams than true memories.

"Ay" Gerda said as Anna soaped her hair and dunked herself. Emerging she climbed out and was wrapped in a towel by Gerda.

"I know that you're having trouble remembering the good times with Elsa, but be assured, she still loves you as much as she always did" Gerda said. Anna turned and looked Gerda straight in the eyes and the woman had to resist taking a step back.

After the separation Gerda had decided to make Anna her personal responsibility considering she had been all but abandoned by her parents and sister. With Elsa locked in her room and her parents devoting what little time they had not governing to helping the elder sister control her magic, Anna was almost completely alone. She had made it her responsibility to tend to the child, tuck her into her bed, and try to comfort her when she was frightened, except Anna never seemed to be frightened, or need comfort, or much of anything, except what her parents and sister were denying her. Over the years of the separation she had also seen _something _in the princess, an intensity and focus that only showed in rare moments between her playing and flightiness. I was mostly seen during the holidays when the princess would show an amazing agility, helping decorate the halls like some kind of acrobat, but it was also other times, like when she was reading, or at the family dinners. Gerda kept watch over the girl at the table and more and more she had seen the girl's eyes go hard when her parents whispered to each other or Elsa all but ignored her. The hardness had strength behind it, and an anger that made Gerda almost shiver. That same hardness looked out at her now, like the sunny bright princess had been replaced by someone or _something _else.

"Gerda, will you tell me the secret that my parents and sister are keeping from me?" Anna asked in a soft, low, quiet voice that oozed such determination, such confidence and strength that Gerda found herself opening her mouth to tell Anna everything, until her old oaths, to the king and queen, and to Elsa made her shut it again. Anna's eyes pierced into her, their intensity seeming to weigh her soul, and the older woman couldn't look away, pinned by the gaze of someone older, stronger and wiser than the girl that seemed to stand in front of her. Then Anna smiled, not her usual exuberant smile, but a thin razor edged smile that made the woman gulp.

"Your highness?" Gerda asked her throat dry.

"Come with me Gerda" Anna said in that same voice and walked out of the bathroom, the older woman having no choice but to follow. In a robe and on bare feet Anna padded to the library, Gerda at her heels. Going to the fireplace the girl put her hand on a candlestick and pulled. She eased open a secret door and beckoned Gerda to follow. Anna pushed the door closed behind them and taking Gerda's hand, led her down pitch black stairs.

"Know that what I'm going to show you is going to put my life in your hands. If you tell anyone, particularly my parents, I will most likely be imprisoned then either executed or murdered in my cell" Anna said so casually and certainly that it sent a chill up Gerda's spine. They arrived in an opening where the fire from two braziers glowed brightly. Gerda entered into the massive chamber that was filled with equipment, weapons, and books.

"This is my secret Gerda, one that no one knows about. Not mother father or Elsa." Anna said as she went behind a changing screen. Gerda watched as she re-emerged dressed in an elaborate set of white robes with green highlights. Gerda had heard enough gossip from the staff to have heard about the mysterious killer that had been plaguing the city, or at least the corrupt rulers that had taken hold in the king's pseudo absence. Seeing that her princess, the spritely, playful somewhat mischievous girl she had helped raise was that girl sent a storm of emotions through her. As her legs buckled Anna was there, a rock solid strength she didn't believe the girl possessed supporting Gerda to a seat.

"I realize this must be a shock, but my work has required that I spend some days away, and I can't do that if there isn't someone here to cover for me" Anna explained. She had seen the iron will it took for the woman to keep the great secret, and though it had made Anna angry it had also bolstered her confidence that the woman could be trusted to keep her own secret.

"child, what have you been forced to do?" Gerda asked tearfully and Anna smiled.

"Nothing I have not chosen to do with my own will and by my full choice" Anna replied gently taking the woman's hand.

"Gerda, as part of the commoners, even though you live here you know what closing the gates has done, what the men controlling the kingdom are doing, and no one has stepped up to stop them" Anna said and she saw the woman nod.

"Heinrich Jarl has set up a black market, stealing our resources for his own gain or for someone else's" Anna explained.

"That's why my sister and her family are having so much trouble, why prices are so high in the markets" Gerda said and Anna nodded.

"I'm going to sail to one of the warehouses when my parents cross the mountains to Greyburn" Anna said. Her parents were leaving the castle temporarily to deal with an issue in one of the neighboring towns. She didn't know what was so urgent to make them leave, but she was silently both thankful for it, and worried that it was something that might need her attention.

"_I can't be everywhere at once" _She had reminded herself, deciding that the warehouse was more important.

"I need you to make sure none of the other servants or staff realizes I'm gone, or if they do, to keep their mouths shut. Can you do that?" Anna asked.

Gerda thought about what the princess was saying. On the one hand she was worried to death about this _work _she was doing and wanted nothing more to run to the king and queen, but then her good sense kicked in.

"_If Elsa's secret was revealed even in this day and age, she could still be persecuted and hunted as a witch, but Anna, Anna has committed murder, terrorism, treason. Even as a princess there's no escaping imprisonment, and probably not the noose, if the way the nobles have been clamoring is any indication. Elsa's secret could cause damage to herself and the kingdom, but Anna's could very well destroy it"_ Gerda realized.

"You are thinking about the damage that could be done if my secret got out, what the nobles would do to me and my family?" Anna asked, causing Gerda to start.

"I was taught to read the emotion in people in order to survive" She explained standing and putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Yes, your right. My secret risks more than me, but what I am doing is fixing the mistake my parents made by closing the gates, by cutting us off from the people and leaving them defenseless" She said, and looking into her eyes Gerda saw not a girl, but a very young woman carrying a heavy burden, who could no longer carry it alone all due to her families fear. Suddenly Gerda felt nothing but pride for the girl in front of her, for her courage and selflessness in fixing her parent's mistakes, and not even knowing what they had really stolen from her. Gerda stood up and wrapped the girl who had become like a daughter in her arms.

"I will help you in any way I can" Gerda whispered and felt a wetness seep into her blouse.

"Thank you Gerda" Anna said and pulled away wiping her eyes.

"I need to go somewhere tonight. If anyone asks tell them I'm in my bed, and make sure my door is locked" Anna said.

"As you wish" Gerda said as Anna walked into the tunnel into town.

"_Please my little princess…please stay safe" _Gerda prayed desperately as she ascended back to the castle.

**So no action this chapter just kind of character development. No assassin can work completely alone, and if Anna is going to be sailing around for days at a time she needs someone to help keep suspicion off her. I originally wanted to use Kai, but then thought of Kai as Elsa's caretaker and Gerda as Anna's so I went with Gerda. Also I kind of wanted a parent figure to help Anna in her dark times, and trust me the end of this story before picking up in the frozen film will be dark. Finally I wanted to have someone see Assassin Anna who also knows princess Anna. And if this seems a little batman esq, I apologize, that is not what I'm going for. I'm going for the double life many assassin's probably lived, but the only one I know of from the series is Aveline, so I'm kind of basing off her. **


	15. A Raiding we will Go

Frozen Creed

A Raiding we will Go

March 1 1770

Anna stood on a window across from the Arendelle customs house. She had decided that while the smugglers information was probably accurate having actual paperwork that listed the warehouses and shipping routs wouldn't be a bad idea either. She slowly climbed down to street level and snuck around the building, and managed to pick the lock on one of the doors. She slipped into the dark and empty office and activated her eagle vision to help guide her. She saw what she was looking for glowing in the last room down the halls. She picked another lock and slipped inside and opening the file drawer found the paperwork that listed the locations of the warehouses and shipping lanes.

"_This is too easy"_ She thought as she slipped the items into her pouch and left, making sure the doors were closed behind her.

"_They can't be this arrogant"_ Anna thought as she looked over the files back in the sanctuary. The locations and shipping lanes weren't even encoded, but written like any shipping manifest.

"_Has father become so blind that the templar's can steal what they want and without him even noticing?"_ She asked enraged. Then she took a breath.

"_I can't do anything to fix his blindness or fear, but if he does not snap out of this soon I may have to deal with him another way"_ Anna thought darkly as she stared at her wrist, unconsciously extending her hidden blade.

"_The brotherhood has killed leaders for less, and I have to start thinking about the kingdom, no matter the consequences"_ Anna thought before leaning back and sighing.

"_But not tonight. I have to try and sleep. The next few days are going to be exciting"_ She thought as she ascended to the castle. Gerda was waiting and sighed in relief.

"I'm going to bed" Anna said.

"Sweet dreams" Gerda said as Anna went to her room and tried to sleep.

March 2 1770

The next day Anna wished her parents a warm departure and a safe return but stood at the top of the staircase and watched as Elsa gave a formal and proper curtsey, as prim and proper as anyone could want. Scoffing and biting back her anger and jealousy Anna walked toward the library.

"_What is with her? She can't even act human in front of mom and dad?"_ Anna wondered in confusion.

"_Is she trying to prove how "good" how "proper" a lady she can be? Is she trying to rub it in my face that I'll never be that kind of "proper" noblewoman, that I don't want to be?" _She wondered angrily as she put on her robes.

Elsa curtsied to her parents, wishing she could hug them, but terrified of freezing them. She thought she saw someone watching them but when she turned to look, the staircase was empty. As much as being without her parents for the next few days scared her, being alone with Anna was even more frightening. She still knocked on Elsa's door regularly, still tried to connect, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore her. The thought of not having her parents their as the bulwark between them terrified her because of the temptation, the temptation to actually be able to answer Anna and talk to her without fear of her parents anger and disapproval. Once they were gone, Elsa went back into her room and curling up on her bed, thinking.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Gerda asked as Anna finished her preparations.

"Yes" She replied shortly, still stinging over Elsa's behavior.

"_It's like the warm, funny, playful sister I had is gone or maybe she never existed" _Anna thought. Over the past few days she started to wonder if maybe Elsa never liked her, that their playing together was just her indulging her annoying younger sister until she was old enough to ignore. Anna shook the thought away as she turned to Gerda.

"Do you best to keep suspicion off me" She said simply and the woman nodded before stepping forward and hugging her.

"You just come back safe" Gerda said and Anna nodded into her shoulder. The woman released her and Anna turned away walking out the door toward town. Anna boarded the Skidbladner to find something different about it.

"Yer noticing the new hull" Aldric said.

"I used the money from the sale of chocolate to bolster the hull, making the old girl stronger" He said.

"So the more money we have the better we can make the ship?" Anna asked.

"Ay, and the old girl could use some updating" Aldric said.

"Then let's go get some money" Anna said and the men cheered as they raised sail into the wind.

March 4

1770

Elsa had not heard Anna knock on her door for two days. She expected with their parents gone Anna would have been pestering her non-stop, but not a peep. On the one hand it made her relieved that Anna wasn't pushing her, on the other it ripped her heart out at the fact that maybe, her sister had finally given up on ever reconnecting with her. Anna's knocks had become less frequent and Elsa was sure she had seen anger and frustration leak out of her sister's face when she thought no one was looking at her, only to put on her same happy smile when mother or father talked to her.

"_Anna's reaching her limit. Personally I'm amazed she lasted this long with the lies, the cold, and the rejection." _Elsa thought as she put her head in her knees and cried, ice covering her room. All Elsa wanted, more than anything, was her sister back. She wanted to play with Anna again, talk to her, touch her feel her warmth without being afraid of freezing her. Reaching under her bed Elsa pulled out the pillow she had stolen from Anna's room. She had been so desperate for any contact between them that she had not been thinking when she had snuck into her sister's room and taken it. She held it to her face, and breathed in her sister's sweet warm scent, like spring time and sunlight. She kept her face buried in the pillow as all the ice in the room faded.

Anna looked at the coast of corona through her telescope.

"I don't think those two ships are going anywhere" Anna said noting the two ships that were patrolling the coast.

"With our new hull we can take more damage, but our firepower leaves much to be desired" Aldric said.

"We've come this far. I'm not leaving without that shipment" Anna said and Aldric nodded.

"Battle stations lads" Aldric shouted as Anna took the wheel and pointed the Skidbladner toward the first of the ships.

"Fire chains" She shouted and the crippling rounds were sent aloft, hitting the first ship, tangling and mangling the sails. She kept the ship moving forward.

"Fire again when reloaded" She cried, and no sooner were the words out of her mouth than the chains fired again, crippling the ship further. She turned the ship slightly, putting the now crippled ship between her and the other able one.

"Fire broadsides" She shouted as the passed and the cannons hit the side of the ship full force.

"Fire carronades" Aldric shouted and the small mounted guns shot at the ships causing explosions that foundered the ship.

"One down captain" Aldric said as Anna felt the able ship pull up behind them.

"Damn, where'd they come from?" He growled.

"Drop oil" Anna shouted and the trail of oil hit the water the ship sailing into it. Anna swung the wheel around to face the ship.

"Fire chains" She shouted, and the chains hit the burning ship.

"Brace" Aldric shouted as fire from the enemy hit them. Anna kept the ship moving toward the enemy

"Captain, we're going to hit" Aldric shouted, and Anna nudged the wheel slightly. The Skidbladner ground against the other ships hull.

"Fire everything" Anna shouted, and felt the explosion from the cannons filter through the Skidbladner hull. The other ship foundered as well.

"Drag them in" She shouted, releasing the wheel as the crew boarded the other ship. Anna leapt across as well unsheathing her sword and stabbing a man dressed the colors of the Corona navy. She met swords with another man before parrying and stabbing him as well. Eventually the ship surrendered and they gained a few crew members and some supplies, as well as what they needed to repair the ship. By this time the occupants of the other ship had scuttled their own vessel and escaped in lifeboats.

"Alright captain, let's move on" Aldric said and they sailed toward land. The ship docked near shore and Anna swung across a line into the water. She swam to shore and silently walked up the beach. She crept into cover in a bush and examined her surroundings. The camp was circled by a wooden palisade. Anna saw a fallen tree and made her way toward it. She had never climbed on natural structures, so she had to move more slowly than she liked to walk up it to the end. She crouched and saw men walking below her. She activated her eagle vision the patrolling soldiers taking on a red hue. Seeing a building near the branch she leapt to it and crept silently across, keeping her vision up until one figure lit up in gold, the man holding the key to the warehouse. Seeing a haystack nearby she leapt from the roof into it and waited. After about five minutes the man approached her hiding place. Anna whistled, alerting the man. He walked over, and Anna leapt out, hidden blade stabbing him and pulling him into the haystack. She fished the key out of the man's pocket and rolled out of the hay diving behind the building. She looked around the corner and saw an alarm bell in the middle of the village. She ran quickly and dove behind another building. She activated her eagle vision and saw through the walls red figures patrolling. Only one was making his way to the bell, then away again. Once he was gone and Anna was sure no one would see her she ran to the bell and gut the rope. She slipped away again and quietly made her way to the warehouse. She peered around the wall to see two guards at the door. She slowly walked around the wall and toward the first guard; he barely had time to flinch before her hidden blade was in her throat, and throwing knife in the other. She breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the door and went inside.

"_I can't carry all of this"_ Anna thought panicking as she looked at the supplies when she saw papers lying on a desk. She looked them over and saw that it was the right to ownership of the property for all the supplies.

"_Perfect"_ She thought smiling as she tucked the papers into her cloths and slipped out. Another ten minutes of careful maneuvering found her sneaking back out the way she came in, and back to skidbladner.

"Well?" Aldric asked and Anna handed him the papers.

"Ha, this will do nicely. A little working and all that cargo will be ours" He said.

**Okay. New chapter. For those of you wondering about the papers, I had to do something to explain a better way of getting the cargo than either leading a full scale raid like in black flag, or magically getting the loot like in Rogue. **


	16. A Blade to the Heart

Frozen Creed Beginning

A blade to the heart

March 30 1770

"A pirate? In this day in age?" Idun asked shocked, causing Anna to almost choke on her drink. It was another rather solemn dinner where Anna sought to lighten the mood with little success.

"It seems so. This pirate, the red fox has been raiding ships and forts as far as corona for weeks" Agdar said.

"The red fox?" Anna asked.

"Survivors say that the devil is a woman, small and quick as a fox with red hair, wearing green and white robes. She and her ship strike out of nowhere, quickly raid a ship then disappear again" He explained.

"Survivors?" Elsa asked quietly.

"The demon leaves survivors to spread word of her terror" Agdar growled.

"May I be excused?" Anna asked standing up and before anyone could say anything walked out of the dining room.

"_Devil indeed"_ Anna thought as she slammed the door of her room and locked it. She had continued to raid ships and warehouses, giving the majority of the stolen supplies back to Arendelle much to the gratitude of the shopkeepers. The money from the chocolate had gone into outfitting the skidbladner with stronger canons, an even better hull, and even mortars which would be ready tomorrow. However, it was getting harder and harder for her to sneak away without her parents finding out. Even with all the time they were spending with Elsa and other matters, she could not be gone for more than a day. The longest she had been gone with them home was two, and it had taken quit a tap dance for Gerda to keep suspicion off her. Anna sat down at her desk and picking up pen and paper began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father_

_I am writing you this because I can no longer abide the secrets you are keeping and the affect they are having on our family, and the Kingdom. Father by locking the gates and separating yourself from the people you have left our home to be overrun by men of ill intent. I have tried my best to rectify this on my own without you knowing, but I find I can no longer do that. The tenents of my order forbid me from telling you any details, and considering the lies and secrets you have kept from my most of my life, I do not know if I could trust you with my own secrets anyway. But I'm rambling. Mother, I love you, but the cowardice you have shown in being complicit with father's wishes is something I do not think I can forgive. That being said, I am leaving. I am going to fix your mistakes with my own hands, I am going to free this kingdom from the devils bargain you have made with the men who are ruining it…even if it is for Elsa's benefit. If she is still the person I remember….the one that I love then she would never agree to this and if she has, if she knows what you are doing and is your ally…then the three of you are people I no longer know. Whatever befalls us, wherever fate leads us, whether joyous or tragic, as a family or as enemies, know that I will always love the three of you, and that what I do I do under the guide of my creed, and my own conscience. _

_Goodbye. _

Anna looked at the letter then folded and sealed it, and promptly put it in a drawer.

"_I can't. I can't abandon them, or my kingdom. I'm still a princess, even if I'm only the spare and I am the only one who currently has the kingdoms interests at heart. I have to stay for as long as I can" _She decided. However that didn't mean she didn't have options as she spent the next few days in contemplation.

"_There is only one option I have in order to operate more freely, though the thought of doing it makes me sick"_ She realized as she came to one conclusion.

"_But the creed says everything is permitted as long as I'm willing to live with the consequences. I have to find and finish off Gustaff, no matter what" _She said. That was how she found herself outside her father's study window, waiting for him to arrive. Once he had come in and been seated she carefully opened the window and slipped inside.

"Hello father" she said and he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Anna you nearly scared the life out of me. You know you're not supposed to be in here without…" He stopped as he turned and saw here dressed in her robes. In an instant she had her hidden blade at his throat struggling to keep the turmoil out of her face and voice.

"Don't. I won't hesitate to kill you" she said and meant it as the anger at his secrecy tried to rise up, but she beat it back down.

"It's you" Was all he said, anger sadness and disappointment filling his eyes. Rage boiled up in her at it and she almost plunged her blade into his throat then and there, until the thought of how sad her mother and Elsa would be losing him, and how the kingdom would suffer from the sudden death of their king.

"_Always remember we kill to bring change, to bring peace to the world and too ourselves, but we are also human. Always seek to master you're darker emotions, and to always remember why we fight. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins"_ Ezio's words reached out to her cooling her rage.

"I need to go away for a few days. I do not know when I will return. If you wish to keep up…appearances you make sure no one knows I'm gone or why I'm gone" She said her voice quiet and calm.

"You're leaving, but the whole reason we closed the gates…" He said then shut his mouth.

"The reason you closed the gates doesn't matter. You left our home open to oppressions and manipulation." She said.

"You know nothing" Agdar growled at her only to back up a bit as her blade pressed into the tender flesh of her throat.

"And who's fault is that?" Anna asked her anger rising again. She withdrew her blade before she did something she would regret.

"Think carefully about what you do next and the damage that will result if you decide to let people know about my secret" Anna said as she walked to the window and climbed up and over the roof and back to her room. She changed out of her robes and into normal cloths. Packing the robs away she exited her room and walked down the hall.

"You are making excellent progress" she heard a voice as she entered a cross hall. She pressed herself to the wall and listened, not knowing where the voices were coming from.

"Thank you" She heard her sister say as she appeared with their etiqite teacher. Anna disliked the woman immensely. The way she smiled at Elsa like a favorite daughter and glared at Anna like the red headed step child. How her disapproving gaze and sharp tongue mad Anna even more clumsy than normal and that self satisfied smirk whenever Anna made a mistake. What she hated the most was that Elsa always stared straight ahead stone faced as the waspish woman dressed her down. Anna shook the memories away and walked quickly away to avoid being caught.

"You are like a beautiful drifting snowflake. The kingdom cannot ask for a more perfect princess" she heard the woman praise her sister but her next words are what stung the most.

"So much more suitable than your…unfortunate sister" The woman said, and her every word, her very tone made it sound like Anna was defective, a burden to be endured. She quickened her pace to get out of earshot of the conversation.

"I would remind you that you speak of a princess of Arendelle, despite you're personal opinion of her, and I do not take kindly to insults to any of my family" Elsa told the insufferable woman. It was bad enough that the woman treated the Anna dirt during their lessons, her scorn and contempt causing her sister to be even clumsier than usual, which earned Anna further scorn and harsh judgment. It was even worse that Elsa could do nothing to stop her. During lessons their instructors were the final authority even if they were royalty. Every other time however, they were servants in service to the kingdom and it was time to remind the woman of her place. Her frosty stare from down her nose made the woman flush in anger then in fear causing her to bow her head.

"As you say princess" the woman said bowing her head.

"You are dismissed" Elsa said coldly as the temperature dropped.

"Yes highness" the woman said and walked away. Elsa let out the breath she was holding. She couldn't help it if she was gifted at her lessons and naturally graceful. She was good at her lessons because she had little else to do but read shut in her room and she was naturally intelligent, and she was graceful because she learned to move carefully due to her powers. Poor Anna was smart Elsa knew that she just didn't care about impressing their tutors, and even if she was clumsy she wasn't afraid to move wherever she wanted as fast as she wanted. Anna was freedom in every aspect and movement, a freedom that Elsa wanted so much it hurt. As she entered her room she sat on her bed and took the new pillow she had stolen from Anna's bed, the other one having lost its scent. She laid down, her face in the pillow and inhaled the scent of summer and freedom.

Anna inhaled the scent of salt water and freedom as skidbladner pulled into the open sea. She was still worried about her father telling her secret but for better or worse it was done.

"So where too captain?" Aldric asked.

"Corona" Anna said. She had heard of an assassin's guild in Corona city and thought maybe they could help her find Gustaff.

"Set the sails at full all ahead into the wind" She said.

**Sorry for the long update but I have been busy with other projects. I hope you my loyal fans enjoy this chapter as much as all the others. Thank you for the support and the reviews. **


	17. The Fox and the Raven

Frozen Creed

The Fox and the Raven

April 2 1770

It took three days to reach Corona. Anna disembarked from Skidbladner and moved silently through the crowds before she found a dark alley where she could climb. She moved up over the roof to the top of the highest tower she could find in order to get a lay of the land. Corona was different from Arendelle, in a good way. Where her home was stylized with the crocus and ice and snow and the moon, Corona was based on the sun. Everywhere she looked she saw sun bursts and everything looked bright and alive in a way Arendelle probably hadn't since

"_Since the gates were closed"_ She thought. She shook her head and taking a leap of faith sailed down to the street landing safely in a bale of hay. She walked across the bridged toward Corona castle. She had heard that Primrose, the queen of this kingdom was her aunt, the sister of her mother. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe Primrose had some information on Gustaff or the templar's in general. At least that is what she hoped as she slipped past the guards and climbed up the walls and into an open room. Creeping round a castle undetected was child's play at this point, but it took her almost an hour to find her reading quietly in a study. She slipped in quietly and closed the door.

"Queen Primrose?' Anna asked deeply. The queen jerked up and opened her mouth, but Anna was at her throat in an instant.

"Scream and I won't hesitate to kill you" Anna said. The woman's mouth clipped shut, and Anna found herself sprawling as the queen hit her upside the head with the book she was holding. She recovered just as the woman threw her to the ground and held her own hidden blade to Anna's throat.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, the blade digging coldly into Anna's throat.

"My name is Anna. I'm from the Arendelle brotherhood" She told her aunt. The woman pulled her to her feet and ripped off her hood, then stepped back in shock. Anna pulled the hood back up.

"Anna, Idun and Agdar are youngest" The queen said.

"Yes" Anna sighed lowering the hood. The queen laughed ruefully and stepping forward embraced her.

"I have not seen you since you were a baby" She said smiling.

"I cannot believe you have joined the brotherhood" She said looking her over.

"It's more complicated than that" Anna said.

"Tell me everything" Primrose said guiding her to a seat. Anna took a deep breath and told her aunt everything, from her finding the sanctuary when she was five, training herself before meeting her master, meeting her master and losing him, hunting the templar's in Arendelle and even finding the precursor relics. When she finished the sun had set. Primrose sat there a sad but proud look on her face.

"And no one knows you are a member of the brotherhood?" She asked.

"I was forced to tell my father before I sailed here, and I threatened him to keep silent. The only other person is a servant who I trust completely" Anna said and again Primrose shook her head.

"Trusting a servant over your own father. I feared for your kingdom when the gates were shut. To think that things have fallen so far" She said.

"I've tried" Anna said blushing. Primrose blinked and then laughed a low rich laugh.

"I know you have child. You have done more than I would have thought possible. There is just one problem. There are no templar's in Arendelle" Primrose said.

"That's impossible. The men I've hunted have to be templar's with what they've done" Anna said.

"The men you've hunted have hurt you're kingdom to be sure, and you have done well in eliminating them, but they are not templar's. By common agreement the assassin's and templar have not had a notable presence that far north" She explained.

"But what about Siegfried?" Anna asked.  
"An old assassin enjoying his retirement. From what you've told me a new presence has entered the kingdom, a presence Siegfried came out of retirement to hunt" Primrose said.

"But he told me they were templar's, and I've seen documents with the templar seal on them" Anna said.

"Let me contact an…acquaintance of mine, one who has an intimate knowledge of the templar's dealings in this part of the world" Primrose said.

"How long will that take?" Anna asked feeling impatient.

"_The longer I'm away from home, the more likely it is my secret will get out, despite threatening father to silence" _she thought.

"Not long" She said ringing for a page. Anna pulled her hood up and kept to a corner as she spoke with the page, only lowering it again when the boy left.

"Would it be so bad if you're family knew of your membership in the brotherhood?" Primrose asked suddenly

"From what you've told me and what little you're mother has written me, they barely speak to you as it is. Would it be so bad to find a brotherhood to settle into? Perhaps here?" She asked. Anna shook her head.

"Arendell's my home. I'm still its princess, even if I'm just the spare" Anna said.

"You show far more responsibility than the rest of your family. If I were the ruthless sort I would label the three of them a lost cause, kill them and place you on the thrown" Primrose laughed.

"That's not funny" Anna hissed in such a dark way that primrose mouth snapped shut.

"Don't forget that's my mother, you're sister" Anna said.

"My sister, a simpering milksop of a coward who did not stand up to her equally cowardly husband when he decided to abandon his kingdom by shutting his gates, separating two loving sisters away from each other for a reason that she never told me. Is that the sister you speak of" Primrose said bitterly echoing a number of Anna's own thoughts.

"You must forgive you're aunt child. She has a bitter spot when it comes to her sister" A deep warm voice said. Anna turned and saw a tall ruggedly handsome man enter the room.

"You're majesty" Anna said bowing.

"Please, think of me as an uncle" the man said as he entered, a man following behind him.

"Ah, Shay" Primrose rose to meet the man.

"Prim, you're looking as lovely as ever" The man said in a rough accent bowing over her hand.

"Shay this is Anna from Arendelle" She said. The man turned and Anna saw that he was old, perhaps older than her father, with black hair and a weathered face.

"An assassin in Arendelle. I though the brotherhood didn't have any true assassins that far north" Shay said.

"Anna was trained by a brother who went there to retire. She says she's been spending her childhood fighting a templar cell there" Primrose said sending for food and drinks.

"So the rumors are true" Shay said after a silent moment.

"Rumors?" Primrose asked.

"There's a group passing itself off as templar's, using our tactics, even our seals and symbols" Shay said.

"Templar impersonators?" Primrose asked.

"Ay. I've tried to root them out, but my brothers in the order are skeptical of my claims of us being impersonated" Shay said.

"Wait, you're a templar?" Anna asked stepping back.

"Don't be jumpy lass. I'm here to help. Besides if I'm right you've never really killed a templar before" The man smirked. Anna huffed and re sheathed her hidden blades that she had flicked out in reflex.

"So these impersonators, who do you, think they are?" Anna asked.

"No idea, but I have got a lead on what might be a base there hiding in" Shay said.

"Where?" Anna asked.

"About two days sail from here" Shay said.

"I want in" She said.

"No can do lass" Shay said.

"I would like her to accompany you" Primrose said sternly.

"This babe?" Shay scoffed and Anna scowled at him.

"This "babe" may surprise you" Primrose said. Shay glared at Anna who glared back at him just as hard.

"Alright" He said with a wry chuckle.

"But you better be able to watch yerself lass. I don't have time to babe sit you" He said. Anna was given a small room to sleep in, and the next morning she found herself sailing out of Corona next to the small sleek ship the Morrigan piloted by Shay thinking back to the conversation she had with primrose on the docks.

"_I thought the templar's and assassins were enemies" _Anna had asked.

"_We are and we are not. The truth of it is that we really only differ in our methods. The templar's believe in peace through order and control. We believe in peace through free will" _Primrose had explained to her. Anna thought of Elsa, always prefect, always in order and in control of herself, and of the last time Anna had crashed into a portrait when she was just messing around ripping it off the wall, and of the scolding she had gotten.

"_So who's right?" _Anna had asked.

"_Both of us and neither of us" _Was all she had said before pushing her onto the boat.

"_Free will vs. order. Doing what you want as long as you're willing to deal with the consequences, v.s. Acting like what's expected of you by others"_ Anna thought.

"_Even if I could be as perfect as Elsa, I'd choose free will and acting how I wanted every time"_ She reaffirmed as her ship pulled along besides the Morrigan. Two days later the island of Vannaheim came into view, named such because it was a warm and pastoral place in between the warmer climates of the south and the colder regions of the north. The two ships pulled into a hidden cove on the southern part of the island where Anna disembarked, wading through the shallow water to the beach.

"So you can pilot yer own ship. Perhaps yer not as much as a babe as I thought" Say said coming up behind her.

"I'm full of surprises. So which way?" Anna asked.

"This way" The man said and ran into the boreal forest. Anna followed as the moved quietly through the trees, or at least Shay did. Anna had been raised and taught in a city, and she was ill trained for moving among branches and undergrowth. To her frustration she found herself snapping twigs underfoot and rustling branches. She stopped dead after her fifth snapped twig, breathing deeply to stay calm.

"What's the matter lass?" Shay asked

"I sound like a bull in a China shop" Anna said hissed at him.

"Yer doin fine lass. Yer making a bit of noise, but not as much as you think" Shay said.

"This isn't the city lass. You can't move without making a least a bit of racket. Just use trust yer training" He said and kept moving.

"What training? I never learned to creep through a forest" She hissed and almost ran into him when he stopped and dragged her into a pile of leaves. Anna stilled her breathing and opened her senses as two men came walking through the trees.

"I'm about tired of patrolling this forest. How long we staying here?" one man asked.

"Until Gustaff say's otherwise" the other man responded, and Anna had to work not to gasp. The men passed their hiding place and the two of them emerged and sneaking up behind them killed them both.

"One of the men I'm looking for is here" Anna said.

"Is he a high ranking "templar"? The man asked.

"Yes" Anna replied.

"Then we should work to take him alive so he can answer our questions" Shay said. Anna nodded and the two of them continued slowly and quietly, though Anna still winced at every noise she made. Suddenly they emerged from the tree line to the edge of a camp if the semi permanent settlement could be called a camp. Actual log cabins had been raised in the middle of the forest with soldier patrolling around them.

"So how do we get Gustaff out of this?" Anna asked.

"We don't" Shay said.

"Follow my lead" He said and crept to the right. Anna followed as he made his way to a fallen tree that led to a rooftop. Anna followed him to the roof and they looked down at the encampment. Anna brought up her eagle vision and searched left and right until Gustaff lit up in yellow.

"There" She said.

"Good eyes lass" Gustaff said.

"I'll go this way, you go that" Shay said and ran to the left. Anna huffed and went right, over two roof tops, following the man as he passed underneath her.

"This is unbearable. Being exiled here thanks to that little bitch" Gustaff growled.

"A female assassin in Arendelle. I thought there were no more assassins" The man walking next to him asked.

"There weren't supposed to be, but as it happens there was an old retired assassin who had hung up his robes who trained the little bitch plaguing us" Gustaff said and Anna's blood ran cold.

"You managed to find out who she is?" The second man asked.

"No, not yet, but our agents are combing the city for any information. She will not be able to hide from us" Gustaff said.

"Do not be so sure. Hiding in plain site is one of the orders tenants" the second man said and Gustaff snorted.

"You're fascination with the assassin's surprises me" Gustaff said.

"We should know our enemies, the templar's as well as the assassins" The second man said when an explosion rocked the encampment. Soldiers raced toward the explosion as the two men vanished inside a cottage. Anna opened her eagle vision as far as it could go, making certain that there were no soldiers in the area. It seemed all of them had gone to investigate the explosion, not even leaving any one to guard the cabin. Taking her chance Anna descended from the roof and raced around the cabin to the back. She checked the door to find it unlocked, and smiling opened it quietly, slipping inside to find the two men standing staring at the door. She slammed the door shut loudly causing the two men to turn.

"Prime minister, we need to talk" Anna said.

**Again sorry for the late update, but inspiration comes and goes like with anything. Anyway the long awaited appearance of Shay Patrick Cormack and Anna's first long sea voyage. **


	18. My sisters keeper

Frozen Creed

My sisters keeper

April 7 1770

"You" Gustaff growled walking forward only to have a knife sink into the wall over his head.

"I wouldn't" Anna said, keeping her voice pitched low.

"Impressive Assassin that you tracked Gustaff all the way here" The second man said.

"_I wish"_ Anna thought but kept silent.

"So are you here to kill me?" Gustaff asked.

"That depends. Who are you really?" Anna asked.

"What?" The man asked.

"I know you're not a templar, who do you really work for?" Anna asked.

"And what makes you think I would ever tell you that?" Gustaff growled.

"Because she will kill us if we do not" The second man said.

"A deal assassin. If we tell you who we are, then you will let us live, at least until the next time we meet" The man said giving her a charming smile. Anna thought fast weighing killing them over learning who they really were.

"Agreed" Anna growled.

"My name is Caspian, and you obviously know Gustaff. You are right, we are not part of the templar order though impersonating them grants us certain opportunities" Caspian said.

"Get to the point" Anna said worrying about the soldiers returning, and realizing that Caspian was stalling for time.

"We are members of a group called the Orecalcus" Caspian said.

"Caspian" Gustaff growled but the man held up his hand to silence him.

"Our purpose is to bring order to this world by reawakening the power of the precursor race" He said.

"The procurers are gone, extinct" Anna said.

"But not there artifacts and sites. Together we will return mankind to what it was in the land of Eden, a blissful race with no fears or worries" Caspian said.

"That's insane" Anna said.

"You have not seen the artifacts of the first race or their power" Caspian said. Anna remembered Gungnir and mioljnir hidden in her sanctuary.

"Is that why you are interested in Arendelle, because of precursor sites?" She asked.

"That, and there is a very special…asset there" Caspian said.

"Enough. It is bad enough you have told this assassin our whole plan but I will not let you tell her about the…" The man was cut off by a pounding on the door.

"Gustaff, Caspian, are you alright?" a voice asked.

"Well, it looks like our times up" Caspian said. As the door burst open Anna threw open the back door and threw a smoke bomb, racing out the door and scurrying up a building, just missing being seen by the soldiers racing to the cabin. She didn't stop until she was back at the edge of the forest where shay was waiting.

"Are they dead?" He asked.

"No" Anna said.

"At least tell me you got some information out of them" He growled.

"Run now, talk later" She said and raced back the way they came, the man behind her. It was difficult running through think woods, she as a city girl, but she only tripped twice and ran into a tree once. Slightly bruised and scratched she reached the beach, Shay a few paces behind her. He stopped gasping.

"Well lass, you're certainly a light little fox aren't ya" He said chuckling.

"Do you think we lost them?" Anna asked.

"Let's set sail just to be sure" He said. It turns out Shay was right. The Morrigan and the Skidbladner sailed away from the island as half a dozen ships sailed around.

"Full sail lads, I don't want a fight if we can avoid it" Anna shouted and the shouted agreement. Two days later Anna was back in Corona with Primrose the King and Shay in the same study.

"The Orecalcus. I have never heard of them" Primrose said.

"I have. They've been nothing but a rumor for years, one of those foolish cults to the supernatural and mystical, crazy, but harmless" Shay said.

"Caspian told me they were hunting for precursor artifacts in Arendelle" Anna said.

"Are there such items?" Shay asked, but Anna didn't answer.

"_As much help as he's been, he's still a templar" _Anna reminded herself.

"What I do not understand is why he told you everything" The king said.

"Maybe he thought if he stalled long enough the guards could catch and kill me" Anna thought.

"Or maybe there's something else going on" Primrose said

"Anna, I think you need to get back to Arendelle, as soon as possible" She said. Anna almost ran back to the docks and readied the ship. Every day of the three days that it took to sail back home felt like a lifetime. The moment she exited the library she felt the anxiety and panic and for a moment she thought her secret had been discovered.

"_No, they wouldn't show this much of a fuss over the spare, and father would do everything he could to keep it secret from everyone…which means"_ Anna's blood ran cold as she raced the halls searching for Gerda, finally finding the woman talking frantically with the head butler Kai.

"Princess Anna" the man said surprised as she grabbed the older woman and lead her away.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"You're sister, she's missing" Gerda hissed and Anna's heart stopped.

"The entire castle's been searched, but no one has seen her" Gerda said, but Anna could hardly hear her over the rush of blood to her ears.

"How long?" Anna asked.

"Since last night, she never returned to her room" Gerda said as Anna tried to breath.

"You're highness, Anna" Gerda said taking her arm and forcing her to look Gerda in the eyes.

"Elsa needs you now, so do your parents. You are the only one who can find her" Gerda said, her eyes and holding something Anna had never seen in anyone else but Siegfried…pride and faith. Her resolve firmed and she nodded. They went to the corridor of Elsa's room and Anna opened her senses to see what happened in the past. Shadow images moved around her, mostly servants, until she saw a group carry a wrapped bundle out of Elsa's room and down the hall. Anna followed them through the castle and back to the library, where she thought her blood couldn't run colder as she saw one of them pull the candlestick and carry the bundle down into her sanctuary. She followed the shadows down and saw them go back through the tunnel to the city. Anna quickly donned her robes and followed the shadows out to the city. She ascended to the rooftops where she saw the shadows walk through the narrow streets of the bad part of town, right to a small rundown house in a blind alley. She perched on a rooftop and resisted the urge to know in the door and kill everyone.

"_Don't lose focus. If you don't behave like an assassin Elsa's dead" _She thought taking a deep breath and using all her training to think. The first thing was to assess the situation. She examined the hole in the wall that was the door and saw two tough looking men standing guard so Elsa must be inside. Getting in and getting her wouldn't be a problem, but getting back to the castle if they had help would be a problem.

"It's been a while since I've seen you around here" A voice said behind her almost making her jump. She turned and saw Bernadette standing behind her smiling.

"Thank the god, I need your help" Anna said desperately.

"The great assassin of Arendelle needs the help of a humble thief?" She joked.

"This isn't a joke my….the crown princess has been kidnapped, and I think she's being held in there" Anna said. Bernadette joined her and looked at the small hole in the wall the two men were guarding.

"So that's why the port has been locked down and the guards are tearing the city apart" Bernadette said.

"I can get the princess out of there myself, but I need help getting her back to the castle" Anna said.

"You need me and my brothers to distract his friends" Bernadette concluded and Anna nodded

"I don't want to risk a big fight with her in the middle of it" Anna said.

"You've got it. You work on getting her highness out of there, and I'll round up my brothers" She said and darted off. Anna gazed at the two men and prepared herself. She descended to the ground and walked toward the men. Taking out a throwing knife she threw it at the first mans neck. He went down surprising the second man as Anna raced forward her blade out. She crashed into the second man, her blade going into his side. She lowered the man gently to the ground and moved the two men to the side of the alley. She went up to the door and pounded on it then hid in the corner by the door. It opened and a man stepped out, and Anna immediately put her blade into his throat, pulling him into the corner. She then slipped inside to find two other men standing guard over her bound sister, ropes around her hands and legs, a bag over her head. The men barely had time to react as Anna put another throwing knife into the first and then caught the other mans arm as he swung at her. She hit him in the gut with a blow then when he bent over in pain she kicked his knee out smiling grimly at the sound of the crack and his cry of pain. She shoved her blade into his neck and stepped back as he dropped. She took a breath and a moment to collect her before she stepped to her sister. Taking another breath she pulled the hood from her face. Elsa blinked at the light, and Anna saw that other than the tear tracks down her face and the fact that her normally perfect hair was a mess she looked unharmed.

"It's you" She said softly as she saw Anna who quickly bent over to cut the bonds holding her legs then behind her to cut the bonds on her wrists. Elsa quickly jumped to her feet and turned thrusting her arm out.

"Stay back" She said her hand thrust out toward Anna.

"_We don't have time for this"_ Anna thought as she stepped forward her sister stepping back.

"I don't understand" Elsa said looking at her bare hand as Anna moved forward and grabbed her sisters arm, pulling her out of the hovel and onto the street.

"Let go. You don't understand" Elsa said.

"I understand that I'm rescuing you" Anna said pitching her voice as low as it could go and trying to keep it steady.

"Unless you want to be re captured keep quiet and come with me" She growled as she pulled her along. Elsa stopped struggling and started running with her allowing Anna to pick up her pace.

"I don't understand. You killed the Bishop, so why save me?" Elsa asked.

"Quiet" Anna growled as she pushed them into a corner, using her eagle vision to look around as many corners as possible, and almost cursed when she saw a man coming toward them one of her kidnappers.

"What is it?" Elsa asked and Anna motioned for her to be quiet as the man came up to the corner. Anna struck, killing him and hauling him around the corner causing Elsa to stumble back with a gasp.

"Come one" Anna snapped making a grab for her again, only for her to step back.

"_You have got to be kidding me"_ Anna thought as her sister trembled.

"There!" a voice shouted causing Elsa to turn as three men ran toward them. Anna ran to stand in front of Elsa and un-sheathed her sword, when a small figure dropped in front of her followed by half a dozen larger ones.

"Go" Bernadette shouted. Anna didn't think twice as she grabbed Elsa and hauled her away.

"_If Burne gets hurt because you froze Elsa, sister or not you're going to pay for it"_ Anna thought angrily as they ran.

"We're almost there" Anna said just as they erupted onto the main street of the village, surprising a group of people talking in front of the building. Anna slowed down but kept her grip on Elsa as they walked, keeping all her senses open.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked as Anna felt a tug on the other end of her sister. She turned to see a tall thick set boy had hold of Elsa's other hand.

"Hello gorgeous, I've never seen you around. How about you ditch the hood and we can have some fun" He said giving a greasy smile as Elsa turned even whiter. Anna didn't flinch as she stepped forward and smashed her fist into the boys face, then kicked him in the gut as he stumbled back, then swept his feet out from under him. He turned and pulled Elsa away before the man hit the ground, her sister stumbling in a daze. The crossed the bridge and entered the courtyard of the castle, and for the first time the two of them saw the closed gates from the other side.

"Who goes there?" A voice demanded as a soldier looked over the wall. Anna pulled Elsa forward and all but shoved her in front.

"The crown princess. The crown princess" the soldier shouted. Anna moved to leave only to find her own hand in Elsa's grip.

"Wait please" She said Anna turned but kept her face buried deep in her hood, making sure both her braids were out of sight.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Elsa asked as the gates creaked open. Anna gripped the arm that had her hand and twisted hard forcing Elsa to let her go with a gasp of pain.

"you are an innocent caught up in something you should have no part in. that is why I saved you" Anna growled lowly and angrily as she shoved her sister, sending her stumbling back as soldiers rushed out of the gate. Anna threw a smoke grenade using the cover to jump into the water of the fjord, swimming back to town to find Bernadette waiting for her.

"So that was the crown princess. She's about how I thought she'd look" The thief said.

"_You have no idea" _Anna thought.

"Thank you" Anna said and turning walked away.

"So does your sister know who saved her life?" the girl asked making Anna stop cold and whip around.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me, and does it really matter, your highness?" Bernadette said mockingly but in such a way that Anna couldn't help but smile. Taking a large purse of gold that she always carried with her she threw it to Bernadette.

"You helped a friend, but you're brothers probably want payment for their services" Anna said.

"So, why did your father close the gates?" Bernadette asked.

"Only my father, mother and Elsa know that" Anna said and the girl shook her head.

"You bear a heavy burden my friend, and the whole of this kingdom is the better for it" She said holding out her hand.

"Thank you" Anna said surprised and touched as she took it in a firm hand shake. She turned again and made her way back to the sanctuary.

"All hail the assassin princess" Bernadette whispered to herself as she went her own way.

**Okay, not one but two long chapters. If any of you are wondering why Elsa's powers weren't working, you'll see next chapter. I wanted to keep Elsa's powers a secret from Anna as well as keep her helpless and dependant on Anna's skills. Also, I honestly believe that the hood is as much a tool of concealment as for intimidation, and Anna made sure to keep everything but her chin hidden. If you think this stretches credulity a bit, let me know via your much appreciated reviews. **


	19. Roundabout

Frozen Creed

Roundabout

April 10 1770

"Elsa thank goodness you are safe" Idun said moving forward only for Elsa to step back, trying to ignore the look of hurt in her mother's eyes.

"Elsa, try to use your powers" Agdar asked.

"No" Elsa said holding her hands close.

"Please sweetheart" Agdar pleaded. Elsa held out her hand far away from her parents, and nothing happened. She didn't feel the upwelling of icy power flow through her and outward.

"It's still not working" Elsa said.

"Elsa did anything happen when you were taken?" Her mother asked.

"They forced something down my throat. Some sort of potion" Elsa said remembering the bitter taste of the liquid burning down her throat.

"A potion that's stopped your powers" Idun said amazed.

"We don't know if this is permanent" Agdar cautioned

"_What if it is?"_ Elsa thought almost euphoric. If her powers were gone for good, she wouldn't have to hide from Anna, from the world, she would finally be free. Her elation shot through her and out of her hand as a bolt of frost. It was small, barely frosting the floor, but it was enough to shatter her heart as she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Anna rarely drank. Not only did she not like having her wits dulled by alcohol but she knew she was still too young to drink, and as angry as she was at her parents, her father in particular, she still loved them and tried to respect (most) of their wishes, including that she shouldn't drink until she was at least eighteen. Unfortunately for her parents or her wits after the day she had she needed the bottle of high grade scotch she had stolen from the liquor cabinet. She had snuck back to the castle and asked if Elsa was alright when she had pretended to hear the servants express gratitude that she had been returned safely. Not only had they not had an answer, but when she had gone to Elsa's door to see if she was okay personally, her father had met her there and with somewhat hard eyes had told her it wasn't her concern. Anna downed her glass in one long pull, trying not to choke at the burning sensation as it slid down her throat.

"_So Elsa gets kidnapped, I bring her back, and all I get is a go mind your own business?" _She wondered. Add to that wound the fact that the men who had taken Elsa had made their way out through _her _sanctuary and Anna was angrier than she had ever been.

"_And there's not a damn thing I can do about it, at least at the moment. All I can do now is wait for the Orecalcus to make their next move"_ Anna thought as she slammed her glass down and poured another glass full.

"That's one of the finest scotches on earth. You shouldn't guzzle it" Her father said. Ann stood up to face him, tilting only slightly as the scotch rushed to her head. She kept her hand on her glass.

"I've only seen that look in the deadliest soldiers I ever served with, the men who can turn anything at hand into a weapon" Agdar said.

"It's the way I was trained" Anna said raising her glass and downing the whole thing in one gulp. She saw her father wince, though whether it was from her drinking such high grade scotch like water or just her drinking she didn't know.

"How's Elsa?" Anna asked as she sat down again and poured another drink. Agdar's eyes flicked to the bottle to see it was half empty.

"She's fine or at least she will be. Thank you for saving her" Agdar said.

"She's my sister" Was all Anna said in reply.

"Anna, please, there has to be a way we can get past this" He said gesturing to her sanctuary.

"This? You mean the skills I've used to save our home from the men you sold it too?" Anna asked and saw her father's face redden.

"You don't know the situation" Agdar said slowly and carefully.

"It seems I never know the situation. Not with you and mother, not with Elsa" Anna sighed sadly.

"This isn't a game Anna" Agdar roared and surged forward to grab the glass. Anna's reflexes were dulled but still sharp enough and she had the man's arm as he closed around the wrist holding the glass. She twisted, and he gasped in pain as she slammed it on the stone table with enough force to almost break it.

"Do you really think I consider this a game _father"_ she growled as she pushed herself to her feet, the main stumbling back in pain.

"I have spent my childhood in the shadows doing what I think is right to protect our kingdom, _you're _kingdom. I don't know what secret you, mother and Elsa are hiding, why you shut us in here like hermits, and truthfully I don't care anymore, but whatever it is it isn't worth everything that's happened all the damage that's been done. It isn't worth our home" Anna said all but collapsing back into her seat.

"Go away father. I won't stop what I'm doing. The creed is the only thing I can rely on now. If you want to tell everyone, go ahead, but I'm not going to stop" She said taking another long drink. Agdar looked at his youngest daughter, and for the first time in his life, he regretted what he had done that night, what the trolls had forced him to do with their magic and prophecy.

"_It's too late to go back, for any of us"_ He realized.

"I'm sorry Anna. For everything" He said sadly. All his youngest did was down another full glass of his best Scotch. After her father was gone and when she was sure he wasn't coming back she raised the bottle to fill the glass again, but stopped, set the bottle down carefully, corked it then took the glass and threw it against the far wall. She took a deep breath to calm herself before stumbling back up the stairs.

Elsa was taking her nightly walk around the castle. Even if she had been kidnapped twice she couldn't stand being cooped up in her room. Also if she kept her eyes forward she could pretend the four guardsmen tailing her weren't there. She decided to go to the library to read and came to the door just as Anna came out.

"Hello Anna" Elsa said politely but keeping her distance.

"_If only I could have seen her before my powers returned"_ She thought sadly, thinking of wrapping her sister in her arms, of feeling her warmth.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, and Elsa's eyes furrowed when she heard the slur in her sisters voice.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm f…fine" Anna said and standing straight walked past her. Elsa didn't see the weave in her sister's step in the gloom, but she did catch the whiff of Scotch that came off her.

"Anna, have you been drinking?" Elsa turned and asked.

"And what if I have?" Anna asked, having stopped, her back to Elsa.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked.

"And what if I have been drinking? It's not like it really matters" Anna said and continued walking.

"Stop her" Elsa ordered and one of her guards stepped in front of Anna, barring her path.

"Of course it matters. You're a princess, you have an image to maintain" Elsa said. There was a moment of silence and through the candlelight she saw Anna's shoulders shaking.

"_Is she crying?"_ Elsa wondered.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Image? Are you serious?" Anna asked with a dark chuckle in her voice as she whirled to face her sister. "

Tell me Elsa, who's there to see me? Who's there to be embarrassed by me, huh?" Anna said softly and quietly as she stalked toward Elsa, who backed up into the library door.

"I'll tell you who there is to embarrass. No one. There is no one but you, me, mother, and father, and to tell the truth I really don't care that much anymore what any of you think of me" Anna said and turning stalked away, her anger burning the fog of inebriation from her, the guards almost leaping out of her path. Elsa stood against the frosted door, shaking.

"_We're losing her. She's started drinking; doing heaven knows what else around the castle. All we've tried to do is protect her, and instead we're destroying her"_ Elsa thought tears running down her cheeks. Anna shut her door and put her head in her hand.

"_I almost lost it. I was so close to just unloading everything on her, and she doesn't deserve that" _Anna thought shaking as she crawled into bed and with the help of the last of her inebriation fell asleep.

**Okay short somewhat darker chapter dealing with the aftermath of the kidnapping. To those who think Anna's brooding might be a little ooc, Maybe, but I find it hard to believe that as optimistic as she is she wouldn't feel anger and sadness over the long isolation and as the coronation shows she does have her limits and angry outbursts. If she didn't then she wouldn't be human. **


	20. Truth and Consequences

Frozen Creed

Truth and Consequences

April 11 1770

A hangover was also why she didn't like to drink. Her pounding head and sour stomach kept her in bed until Gerda came to her room.

"I swear, how much did you drink last night?" Gerda asked her mouth tight.

"Half a bottle of Clorey's" Anna mumbled from her pillow.

"The best scotch you're father has, and the strongest" Gerda said as she pulled the girl into a setting position.

"Here" She said handing Anna a glass.

"It's best to down it all in one pull" Gerda said. Anna looked at the yellowish liquid in the glass and holding her breath downed it. A thick liquid oozed down her throat and she had to work not to choke as she half drank half swallowed down the entire glass. When it was gone she coughed and chocked as the woman took the glass from her.

"What was that?" Anna gasped.

"An old hangover cure" She said.

"Now I've drawn you a bath. Go freshen up" Gerda said. By midmorning after her bath Anna's head was feeling better and she was in a better mood than she was last night. She spent the day down in her sanctuary going over everything that had happened and everything she had learned.

"_The Orecalcus are impersonating the templar's, and for all I know the assassin's too in order to both hide themselves get information about the precursor race. They want to send us back to the time when humans were the precursors slaves" _Part of her training had been learning that the "gods" had really been beings of immense power, but except for that little different from humans which made sense because they had created humans. The truth of this had been a bit of a shock to Anna, but had also been liberating, realizing that there was no divine authority, that everyone was responsible for their own destiny without any fear of divine retribution.

"_When the gods made human, humans are equal to the gods"_ He master had once told her.

"_I know they're hunting for the Asgardian treasures, but Caspian also said that there was an asset here they needed" _She wondered, and a sudden thought made her blood run cold.

_That asset, it couldn't be Elsa?" _Anna thought.

"_If the Orecalcus are the ones behind both her kidnappings, why? What could be so special about her?" _Anna wondered.

"_It has to be whatever secret everyone is keeping, the reason why the gates were closed, and the secret no one would ever tell me"_ Anna thought as she came to a decision. She went back up into the castle and walked toward her father's study.

"Anna" Elsa said from behind her. She turned to see her sister standing prim and proper, gloved hands in front of her.

"Hi Elsa" Anna said smiling awkwardly.

"How are you feeling today" She asked.

"Better" Anna said.

"I'm glad" Elsa said.

"Um I have to see Papa about something" Anna said.

"Oh, alright" Elsa said as Anna turned away and raced off.

"_That was awkward and awful" _Anna thought.

"_That was awful" _Elsa thought as she saw her sister race off.

"Elsa, you're tutors here" Her mother said coming down the hall.

"Alright" Elsa said looking back once more. Anna didn't bother knocking as she shoved open the door of her father's office.

"Papa we need to…" Anna's voice died as she saw Gustaff turn to look at her along with her father.

"Anna what…" Her father didn't even finish as Anna shot forward her blade out. She crashed into the prime minister and sunk her blade into his throat as the world went white.

"It can't be. It was you?" He gasped.

"I don't know what the Orecalcus want with my sister, but you can't have her" Anna said.

"Child, you know nothing" He gasped.

"You're right, but that doesn't change my resolve" Anna said.

"You're resolving will destroy everything" He sighed and died.

"_May Valhalla receive you with open arms"_ Anna said as she closed his eyes. The world came back into focus as she turned and closed the doors.

"Anna what have you done?" Agdar asked.

"What I had to do" Anna said

"I've been hunting Gustaff since I became an Assassin. He's a member of the Orecalcus and the leader of the harm that's been done to this kingdom" She said as she bent over him and rummaged around on his body, the king going white as he sat down hard in his chair. She pulled a document from his pocket.

"Please tell me you aren't in league with them about whatever it is you're all hiding from me" She said looking at him. The look on his face was all the information she needed to know.

"I warned you that I would protect our home" Anna said as her father put his head in his hands.

"You're right. I've put our home in jeopardy all for a chance" he didn't finish.

"I'm not going to ask you what it is. I know I don't matter enough to know" Anna admitted, though it still stung.

"Is that really what you believe?" He asked his head shooting up. All Anna did was shrug.

"I'm going to slip out through the window. Wait five minutes then call for the guards" Anna said walking to the window.

"Anna" Agdar said grabbing her arm. She immediately gripped his wrist tightly.

"You really have grown strong" He said smiling warmly before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I think, maybe we can find a way to work together" Agdar said.

"Maybe. I need to go" She said breaking away and running to the window. Opening it she scrambled up over the rood and back to her own room. After five minutes she heads the guards running and shouting. It took the rest of the day and into the next for her father to assure everyone that the "devil assassin" wouldn't slit their throats in their sleep.

"After saving Elsa she doesn't wish the royal family any harm" Agdar assured them at dinner.

"She?" Idun asked and Agdar nodded.

"She assures me that the men she has hunted were corrupt and deserved to die, but that we have shown that we are not" Agdar said.

"For one person to arbitrarily whether another person lives or dies. It's monstrous" Idun said and Anna felt her food turn to ash in her mouth.

"I think she's a hero" Elsa said, to Anna's surprise, and apparently to their mother.

"Elsa!" Idunn said.

"She's saved my life, twice, and from what you say she seems to have the kingdoms best interest at heart" Elsa said.

"What do you mean twice?" Anna asked.

"The first time I was almost kidnapped last year, the men who tried to take me were killed. I think it was her" Elsa said.

"You may be right" Agdar said.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, I think she's a hero" Elsa said.

"A murderer can't be a hero" Anna muttered.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked.

"I said a murderer can't be a hero. No one who kills people to get what they want can be" Anna said angrily as Elsa's mouth twisted.

"She saved my life" Elsa reiterated.

"That doesn't make up for the people she's killed" Anna snapped back.

"You've never even met her" Elsa said softly but firmly.

"And you have? Is she you're new best friend now?" Anna said angrily.

"That's enough, both of you" Agdar said.

"Anna, could you come with me to my office" Agdar said standing up. Anna stood as well and followed her father out of the dining room. Her father didn't speak until his doors were closed.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" He asked.  
"What was what about?" Anna asked.

"Don't play dumb" Agdar said.

"I said what I meant" Anna sighed.

"I'm not a hero papa, and I don't want to be. I became an assassin because I believe in the ideals of the creed" Anna explained.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" Agdar recited.

"I know of the order. You're mothers sister is a member, so I know of it from you're mother's side of the family" Agdar said.

"Does she know?" Anna asked.

"No. It would destroy her to know that you have followed her sister into the order" Agdar said.

"How many secrets can we keep before they destroy us?" Anna asked.

"I don't know" Agdar replied.

"Would you be willing to work with me?" Agdar asked.

"Perhaps, if you are willing to sever ties with the Orecalcus" Anna

"I'm not. They have promised something to help your sister" Agdar said.

"Is it to save her life?" Anna asked.

"You sister is in no mortal danger, but what they've promised is almost as necessary. Please Anna, stop, at least for a time, until I can gain what's been promised" Agdar said. Anna looked at him, the pleading in his eyes.

"_I promised myself that I would see this through to the end, even if it meant losing something that could save Elsa's life" _Anna reminded herself.

"You have one year. If you do not gain what you wish, I am hunting down the Orecalcus, and nothing and no one will stop me" Anna said.

"Very well. One year" Agdar said.

"I'm going to say this one final time. I'm not going to stop being an Assassin. This is the life I've chosen, I like it, and I'm good at it" Anna said.

"Even if you're not the hero?" Agdar asked

"Being a hero's overrated" She said and left.

Elsa inhaled her sistersscent from her newest pillow.

"_I was so sure"_ Elsa thought to herself. It was a few days after her kidnapping that she had remembered the night in the library when she had seen Anna and her strange blade, the same blade the Assassin had used to kill when she saved her. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the small Anna doll she still slept with.

"Anna, were you the one who saved me? Are you the one who's been protecting me and our kingdom?" Elsa asked as she hugged the doll to her chest. She remembered the harsh way the assassin had treated her and Anna's reaction to calling the assassin a hero at dinner, and hugged the doll tighter.

"I can't blame you for keeping this secret, considering the secret I'm keeping from you" Elsa said and reaching up sent a small flurry into the air.

"If you are the Assassin, please stay safe" Elsa whispered as tears leaked down her face.

**Okay, third chapter where Anna and Agdar work start to repair their relationship. And to Royal Phoenix, Elsa is finally starting to suspect her sister, but won't push it due to respecting Anna's secret due to keeping her own. **


	21. The North Mountain

Frozen Creed

The North Mountain

I don't own Frozen or Assassin's creed

April 15 1770

Anna had opened the letter taken from gustaffs body and managed to decipher the message it contained. Apparently the orecalcus had been searching for the final treasure of the Aiser. Anna possessed the first two, the spear of Odin and the Hammer of Thor. From what she understood from the letter, there was a third item, the necklace of Freya, brisingamin.

"_I've discovered the third treasure of the aiser. Whether this is the final treasure they left behind or there are others, I have no idea. I only know I have to find every one of them I can" _She wrote in her diary. She knew she would be gone for a few days, and so found herself standing in front of her father's study. She raised her hand to knock only to have the door open, and her sister staring at her, and behind her stood Kai, who beside being one of her fathers most trusted councilors was also their political tutor, and the only teacher Anna ever like, which probably leant to the fact that politics was the one place where Anna and Elsa were equal, though Anna used her political education for more, _practical_ purposes.

"Oh, good day Princess" Kai said smiling warmly.

"Hi Kai!" She said smiling back.

"Elsa" She said her smile faltering a bit.

"Anna" Elsa said serenely. Anna stepped aside and she walked past her, perfect posture with chin held high. Anna watched as she almost glided out of sight before sighing and stepping into her father's study, closing the door loud enough for the king's head to come up off his desk.

"Anna, what is it, I'm rather busy" He said.

"_Not too busy for Elsa"_ she thought angrily but clamped down on it.

"I need to go away for a few days" She said and her father's mouth tightened.

"Kai, leave us" the king said.

"Majesty?" Kai asked.

"Kai" He said firmly. The man bowed and departed.

"Where are you going?" He asked steepling his hands in front of his face.

"That's my business" She replied. They stared at each other for a long moment

"_Don't drag this out papa. You know we both have secrets, things we're never going to tell each other"_ She thought.

"Very well, I well make sure you're _absences_ is not missed" he said.

"Thank you" Anna said and turning left. She felt guilty about leaving despite his apparent disagreement, and that made her angry.

"_It's not my fault. I didn't ask to be shut up in here, and he'll never tell me why we are, so he can just deal with having it thrown back in his face" _She thought viciously, then took a deep breath letting her anger go.

"_Anger unfocused is destructive. It does nothing but poison you and everyone around you"_ She remembered her master telling her, and he was right. More and more she was feeling her anger at her parents growing. She wasn't angry at Elsa, she could never be angry at her. The isolation, the secrets, the lies, they made her feel…deficient. She shook the thoughts away as she made her way out of the sanctuary and down through the city the opposite way she went toward Skidbladnir. At the outskirts of the town she rented a horse, a placid looking brown mare that nevertheless looked like it could run if it needed too whose name was Gerda. She smiled at the name as the mare looked at her with one placid brown eye.

"_I need to get here quickly, but I don't need to kill either of us" _She thought as she mounted. Luckily it was summer, so the path up the mountain was warm and easy for her mare.

"This paths probably an absolute terror in winter, huh Gerda?" She asked the mare who snorted. She followed the directions to the dig site that had been in the letter, but it was almost dark by the time she reached the bottom of the nasty looking trail that led up to the opening in the mountain where the search was taking place. Moving back into the woods a ways she gather wood, started a fire, and tethered Gerda to a branch near good grass while she ate jerky, bread and cheese out of her pack, followed with water. As she sat staring into the fire, keeping her senses alert for threats, she felt a peace and contentment she realized she had not felt inside her home in a long time.

"_It's the secrets. The secrets and the silence and the lies that have hovered over our home like a pall"_ She thoughts.

"One year Gerda" She said out loud.

"In one year, either father will break ties with the orecalcus, or I'll hunt them down. Then, no matter what, I'll make him tell me what he's hiding. He and mother and Elsa" She promised the night, the fire, and the stars. She kept one eye open for danger all night, a skill that came easy considering she was a light sleeper. Fortunately nothing attacked during the night and when she awoke she still felt refreshed and ready for the day ahead. She led her horse up the narrow trail quietly, emerging on the top see abandoned equipment, picks, shovels and axes, as well as smashed boxes.

"_What happened here?"_ She wondered as she found a heavy rock to tie Gerda to. She senses open as she looked around. Beside the broken equipment she saw a scaffolding that had been built to reach an opening in the cliff. She walked over to it and mentally charting her rout began to climb. She emerged at the top to find her first corpses. She knelt down and examined the first to see he had hole in his neck that could only be made by a hidden blade.

"_Assassin's here?" _She wondered as she carefully crept into the cave. It was dim, but lit by the same ambient light as the other temples.

"_I'm in the right place at least"_ She thought as she crept carefully down a slightly sloping tunnel which ended in a pit. Taking a deep breath she leapt, sailing down into a snow pack. She rolled out of the pile brushing herself off as she looked around at the ice cave she had dove into. The ambient light refracted off the smooth walls and through the icicles hanging from the ceiling, creating a rainbow effect that almost dazzled her. She carefully walked across the slick icy floor, trying her best not to slip.

"_I was never any good on ice"_ she thought as she made her way to an opening on the opposite side. She was so focused on slipping that she didn't notice the figure in red slam into her, sending them both hurtling to the ice. Anna felt the breath knocked out of her, but kept her wits as actin on instinct she caught the wrist that bore down on her, hidden blade out and looking to end her life. She strained against the wrist before surging her head up and hitting the man on top of her in the nose. She didn't hear a crack, but the man's cry of pain and the easing of tension in the wrist she held was all the chance she needed. Putting her feet under the weight on top of her she shoved the man over and off her. She heard him crash to the ice as she rolled to her stomach, seeking to find any sort of purchase on the ice. Feeling herself slipping and seeing the man was still disoriented she gave one good shove off the ice, leap frogging onto the man, her weight driving the wind out of him as she held her hidden blade to one side of his neck, her pistol to the other until she got a good luck at the mans weathered face.

"Shay!" She asked.

"Ah, it's you" The man said as Anna got off him. Slowly the man climbed to his feet rubbing his face.

"You're a hell of a lot stronger than you look" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Looking for whatever treasure the Orecalcus is searchin for" he said.

"funny, so am I" Anna said.

"Now that's a problem lass" Shay said.

"Because you're a Templar, and you can't allow brisengamin to fall into assassin hands" Anna said slowly distancing herself from the man

"Aye you're a smart one. However there's a bigger threat we have to deal with first" Shay said.

"The Orecalcus searching for brisengamin" Anna said.

"Ay. I took care of those outside, but there's a crowed of them deeper. Not only workers, but guards as well" He said.

"Let's take care of them first, then we'll, _negotiate_ over possession of the necklace" Anna said and the man nodded. Together they descended deeper into the earth, and soon earthen walls began to give way to the same glowing metal that was in the other temples. She kept her senses sharp and her eagle vision up as they were forced into a twisting hallway. They heard voices as she saw red figures through the walls. Shay saw the same thing and they carefully and silently approached the end of the hall, staying around a corner out of sight.

"This is hopeless" they heard a voice say.

"I thought you knew how to open this" another growled.

"I don't understand. It should be working" A voice said that mad Anna's blood run cold.

"If you weren't the queen of this country" Another voice growled.

"But she is the queen gentlemen" a familiar voice said, and Anna's blood ran even colder.

"I knew it. Your daughter is needed to open the chamber" Caspian said.

"Maybe if you had not tried to kidnap her!" Idunn snapped at him.

"My apologies your majesty, but since you would not give her to us freely, we were forced into more…extreme measures. Speaking of which, it is quit fortunate for you that all our attempts to acquire you're eldest were foiled by the assassin that seems to have taken up residence in your kingdom" Caspian said with an edge to his voice.

"It is not our fault that the old man took an apprentice before _you _had him killed" Idunn snapped back.

"Quit, though we have seen little aid from you or your husband in hunting him down" Caspian said.

"Particularly since the bastard killed poor Gustaff" Caspian spat.

"I do not know why my husband has not committed any resources to hunting the assassin down. I have my own responsibilities" Idunn said.

"Indeed. Hence our current impasse" Caspian said.

"Yes, we need Elsa to open the door. I…will see what can be done" Idunn said.

"Excellent. Remember. You aid us and we will provide what we promised to you" Caspian said as Anna saw them approach. She pressed herself up against the wall, when Shay grabbed her by the collar and hauled her back the way they came, through the hallway and out into the open.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded as he hauled her into a corner.

"Quiet" he said holding her tightly to keep her from moving as Caspian and her mother, followed by a dozen guards

"But that medicine" Idunn said.

"Is dangerous if taken too frequently. Not that I care about your daughter but we need her alive. Do not worry, we will make sure to dose her when we bring her here" Caspian said when they noticed the lack of bodies.

"Shit" Shay whispered loosening his grip just enough for Anna to break free and run at the Caspian. The guards barely had time to register her presence before she was through them, her hidden blade out and shooting toward the man's throat. Her hand stopped an inch from the throat, locked in an iron grip in the man's hand. She tried with her other hand, but he caught that one as well. She heard clashing in the background as Shay fought the guards. Caspian kicked her in the stomach sending her staggering back as he unsheathed Spanish style sword and lunged at her like a striking. She barely had time to unsheathe her sword and block his strike, but still felt it skid over the armor on her shoulder. She skidded backward under his assault, until Shay came out of nowhere swinging at the man's neck, only to be blocked as the sword leapt up from nowhere to block it. He continued to block every strike they sent at him until they were both breathing hard, while he just had a smirk.

"I always heard of the fearsome reputation of the assassins. I guess it was exaggerated" he said dryly.

"What do you want with Brisingamen?" Anna asked.

"That my friend is a mystery" Caspian said.

"What are the goals of the Orecalcus?" Shay demanded.

"That is also a mystery. Now we can continue this little dance, but I do not think you can kill me until my forces arrive to overwhelm you" Caspian said.

"You're lying" Anna growled.

"I am very punctual. If I do not return at the appointed time, my men have orders to come investigate" He explained.

"It's true. I've seen it" Idunn chimed in moving over to the man's side.

"So what will it be Assassin's?" Caspian asked. Anna looked at the confident smirk on the mans faced and the earnest pleading in her mother's eyes.

"I swear to you, one day I will have your life" Anna said slowly and saw her mother's face pale.

"That will be an interesting day for both of us" Caspian said.

"That will be an interesting day for both of us" Caspian said.

"Come your majesty" He said and led her mother away. He lifted a ladder and away. He lifted a ladder and lowered it down, and the two of them climbed down. Anna walked to the edge and watched them go. True to Caspian's word a large force of soldiers, both his own and those wearing the green of Arendelle met them as they walked down the path.

"Come lass" Shay said preparing to descend the ladder, when Anna turned and stalked back into the cave.

"Lass" Shay called as Anna made her way back through the complex and into the chamber her mother and Caspian had just left. She saw a giant intricately carved metal door facing her. Opening her eagle vision she saw a place to put ones hand. She put out her hand there and felt a sharp pain go through her head. She stumbled a bit but the pain only lasted and instant as the door opened. She walked in to a glowing blue room where a beautiful ice blue necklace sat on a pedestal. She walked up to the necklace to take it when she heard the cocking of a hammer.

"Hold lass" Shay said as Anna turned to see the man with his pistol pointed at her.

**Again sorry for the long update, but life and lack of inspiration gets in the way. I'm going to let my loyal fans figure out why the door would only open for Elsa and Anna. **


	22. The North Mountain 2

Frozen Creed

The North Mountain 2

I don't own Assassin's Creed of Frozen

April 17 1770

Anna stared at the man who had his gun on her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I can't be lettin you take that" Shay said.

"If you want it you can have it" Anna said stepping away

"What?" Shay asked confused

"As long as the Orecalcus don't have it, I don't care who takes it" Anna said.

"I don't want it" Shay said.

"So what do we do?" Anna asked.

"You should have never opened the damn door!" Shay growled.

"They want to use my sister to open it!" Anna.

"Then how could you open it?" Shay shot back.

"I don't know. All I know is that I did, and we've got it before the orecalcus did" Anna said. Shay looked at her long and hard before holstering his pistol.

"The last time I messed with a first civilization artifact, it destroyed Lisbon" He said.

"You caused the Lisbon earthquake?" Anna asked remembering what her teachers had told her about the disaster.

"Ay, and it was one of these…things that caused it, and the Assassin's need to claim them" Shay said.

"The Templars are the ones who want pieces to control people with" Anna said her hand shooting out and grasping the necklace.

"You're race has such promise" a female voice said and a glowing women appeared.

"The trimurti were fools to see you as tools and slaves. You're courage, you're will, you're need to grasp the future is greater than we could have ever imagined. Let Ragnarock take us. You have earned the right to grasp the future, and I know you will weather whatever storm comes next" She said then faded.

"Shay, I don't want to know what powers this thing has. All I want is to hide it away where no one else can find it" Anna said holding the necklace. Shay stared at her for along moment.

"Alright lass. I'll trust you…for now" Shay said. Smiling Anna stepped forward and hugged him.

"Alright, alright" he said firmly but gently pushing her away.

"Let's get out of here" He said. As they stepped out of the chamber it closed behind them.

"You know that the orecalcus will still try to use your sister. They still think that damned thing is hidden behind that door" Shay said gesturing to the necklace clutched in her hand. "

"I'll take care of that" Anna said.

"Be careful lass. You're playing a dangerous game with yer family caught in the middle" Shay said.

"My parents started this when they allied themselves with the orecalcus" Anna said.

"Aye, and they deserve whatever fate they've made for themselves. But what of yer sister. She seems to be the one true pawn in this" Shay said.

"If only she would talk to me. If she told me why she shut me out, why she treats me like a stranger, maybe I would know what is really going on. But no one will tell me anything. And that is what scares and infuriates me. That my parents will drag Elsa into an early grave over something they refuse to tell me about!" Anna growled.

"All you can do lass is keep fighting. Protect yer sister the best you can." Shay said.

"That's all I've ever wanted. That and to know she still loves me" Anna said.

"It looks like I underestimated you lass" Shay said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Most assassin's I've known have been arrogant, thinking the creed lets them get away with anything as long as it brings "freedom". But you actually care about protecting people" Shay said smiling slightly. Anna blushed but hid it behind her hood.

"I promise, I won't use this without consulting you first. You may be a Templar, but you're the closest thing to a mentor I've had since my own master was killed" She said.

"Well then, perhaps I'll drop by Arendelle from time to time to check on ya. I know it would make Prim feel a might better if I someone kept an eye on you" Shay sad as they walked to the edge of the cliff and Shay began to climb down.

"Thank you" Anna told him as soon as they were on the bottom.

"Yer a good lass, yer highness" Shay said with a mock salute before turning and walking away. Anna snorted and turned to find Gerda.

"_I have found a third piece of Eden held by the Aiser. I have locked them behind the wall of another passaged in the castle. I am going to tell my father I have it, and maybe that will keep the Orecalcus from taking Elsa for their own purposes. I fell the edges of this mystery surrounding my sister, but I cannot not find the shape of it" _Anna wrote. She closed her diary and leaving her sanctuary traveled to her father's study. She knocked and waited for his invitation to enter. She found her mother with him which made her gut clench, but she kept her face even.

"_It's about time mother found out, if father hasn't told her already" _She thought.

"Anna, do you need something?" He asked.

"You can contact Caspian, and tell him that he doesn't need Elsa to open the temple door on the north mountain" Anna said. Agdar looked like he was about to choke and Idunn's skin paled to ash.

"How do you know about that?" Idunn asked.

"I was there. I heard Caspian and you talking" Anna said. Her mother paled even more if that was possible as she almost fell into a chair.

"Where is the item from the vault?" Idunn asked.

"Hidden somewhere safe the Orecalcus can't find it" Anna said. Her mother sagged as if a giant weight had settled on her shoulders. Anna wanted to reach out and comfort her, but held firm.

"_This is what they get for making there bed with the Orecalcus, for getting Elsa caught up in the middle of all this"_

"I don't know what you think the Orecalcus can do to help Elsa, or why she needs it, but they've tried to kidnap her twice now. I will do everything in my power to protect her, even from you" Anna said.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Idunn shouted at her.

"And whose fault is that?" Anna asked quietly and her mother turned from red to white all over again.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told papa. You have one year to settle you're business with the Orecalcus before I make my own move against them" Anna said and almost jumped when her father slammed his fist on his desk

"With the agreement that you would no longer interfere!" Agdar roared. It took everything Anna had not to flinch at her father's rage.

"I promised I would stop hunting them. It's not my fault that I was hunting the same thing that they are. There are powerful things in this world papa. Things that are too dangerous for anyone to possess, especially the orecalcus" Anna explained.

"Leave Anna" Agdar said collapsing back into his seat.

"As you wish, you're majesty" Anna said and turned before she could see the hurt look on her father's face. She retreated to the comfort of her sanctuary and silently wept alone.

"_It is a lonely life we lead, and a sad one"_ She thought to herself as her mind traveled to the letter locked in her drawer in her room. Each day she was more and more tempted to give it to her father, and just go, but one thing stopped her…Elsa. She couldn't leave her sister here alone with her parents, not with the Orecalcus looming over everything.

"_In a year, I'll settle things with the Orecalcus, and afterward, if they still insist on shutting me out, then I'll leave. I'll leave them alone to their fear, to their solitude, and their secrets" _

"Besides, there's always a chance that I'll die hunting them down. That…would solve everything wouldn't it?" She asked out loud.

"Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like….you've gone away" She softly sang her childhood rhyme to the silent walls of her sanctuary.

**Ok, another chapter. Thank you my loyal fans for my hundredth review. Knowing you still read my stories despite the time that's past fills my heart with joy. Here's hoping Assassin's creed Syndicate will be the next great hit in the series. **


	23. To the New World

Frozen Creed

To the New World

I don't know Assassins Creed or Frozen

April 23 1770

Anna pulled Skidbladnier into Corona. After her adventure with Shay she had decided to needed more training, more specifically learning how to move, climb, and fight in both the forest and on ice. She couldn't do that on her own, she needed a new teacher and as much as she respected Shay, she didn't trust him enough to teach her. So she had set sail to corona to find and ask her aunt. Sneaking up the side of the palace was easy enough, as was finding her aunts study. What was a surprise was that when she slipped in she found a girl about her sister's age cleaning the room.

"Pardon me" Anna asked and the girl whirled around to look at her. She was petite and pretty, wearing a light purple dress with short brown hair in a pixie cut. The girl started in surprise before rushing at her with the broom. It was obvious that the girl didn't have any training, but a lot of natural talent as Anna had to work to dodge the cleaning implement.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to talk to the queen" Anna said blocking a hit from the broom with her gauntlet.

"Right, a creep in robes sneaks into the palace just to "talk" to my mom?" The girl demanded.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked as the door slammed open and Primrose came in with two guards.

"What is going on here?" She demanded, and both girls stopped in mid motion with Anna holding the other end of the broom.

"Mom!" The girl said as the woman sighed.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing?" She asked as Anna let go of the broom and the girl stepped back.

"This intruder snuck in here and I was trying to drive him off" She said pointing at Anna.

"Rapunzel that is what the guards are for" Primrose said walking toward them.

"Also what are you doing with that?" She asked pointing at the broom the girl was holding.

"I was tidying up you're study" She said sheepishly.

"Leave us" Primrose said to the guards who nodded and left.

"What, what about him?" Rapunzel said pointing the broom at Anna

"Not him, her. Rapunzel, say hello to your cousin" Primrose said as Anna lowered her hood.

"Oh…hi" Rapunzel said.

"You're not too bad with a broom" Anna said smiling.

"So what brings my favorite niece here to visit?" Primrose asked.

"Should you really be calling my you're favorite niece since you've never met Elsa?" Anna asked and her aunt snorted.

"You've more courage than your sister. That's all I need to know" Primrose said. Anna didn't know if she liked her aunt's comments, but held her tongue.

"I'm here because I need help. My trainings…lacking" She said.

"How so?" Primrose asked as Rapunzel listened to them.

"I need someone to teach me how to move quietly in a forest, how to fight in trees, and on ice" Anna explained.

"Hmm…Shay has told me about how you performed out in the wild. You could be better at it" She said.

"So can you teach me?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I am as inexperienced in fighting in the wild as you. I am a city assassins through and through" She said.

"However, I do know a man who can teach you these things, but he lives rather far away" Primrose said going to her bookshelf and taking down a map.

"I don't care. I'll travel to the ends of the earth if I have to" Anna said.

"You don't have to go that far, but still rather far" She said spreading the map out on her desk.

"Here" She said pointing to a point on the map.

"The new world?" Anna asked.

"Indeed. There is a man there, Achilles davenport. He was the leader of the Colonial brotherhood before it was wiped out" She explained.

"Wiped out by who?" Anna asked. Primrose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come one!" Anna exclaimed.

"Achilles and his brotherhood became arrogant. They tampered with something they shouldn't have and did not heed the warning that was given to them. They got what they deserved. Remember Anna, we are not infallible, we make mistakes, but we must not be so arrogant that we do not realize our mistakes. Let the fate of Achilles and his brotherhood be a lesson in that" She said somberly.

"Yes aunt" Anna said.

"Now let's get you prepared for your trip. It is a long journey and you will need to be well provisioned" Primrose explained. It took a week to ready the ship, which included a stronger set of cannons and renovations to the hull.

"Aunty, I don't know what to say" Anna said looking at the cleaned and prepared vessel.

"You do not know what you may encounter. I wish you to be prepared as best you can" She said. Anna turned and hugged her in thanks.

"Takes these, they are introductions from me to Achilles, to make sure he trains you" She said.

"Thank aunt, for everything" Anna said.

"Calm winds and fair seas child" She said. Anna nodded and almost ran up the gangplank.

"Cast off lads, we're heading to the new world!" Anna cried which raised a shout from the entire crew.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. **


	24. The Fox and The Wolf

Frozen Creed

The Fox and the Wolf

I don't own Frozen or Assassin's creed

May 30 1770

After weeks of travel, Anna piloted Skidbladner up the river valley on her map until she pulled into the small lake near the assassin's base the davenport homestead. What surprised her was the half sunken ship she saw as she pulled as close to the dock as possible while avoiding the dilapidated ship.

"Ahoy!" a grizzled man said from the dock.

"Hello!" Anna called, her hood down. The plank was lowered and she walked down to meet him, only to have him pull a pistol on her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He growled.

"You know, I don't like having guns pulled on me" Anna said.

"I asked you who you are" The man growled again notably cocking the hammer on the pistol.

"My name is Anna, from Arendelle" She said slipping a knife into her hand.

"Yer awful young" The man said not lowering the weapon.

"Young for what?" Ann asked

"What is going on here?" A voice asked. Both looked at a boy about the same age as her, dressed in blue and white clothes, a hood over his head.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked.

"My name is Anna from Arendelle. Queen Primrose of Corona sent me to find Achilles davenport" Anna said.

"Why" The voice demanded.

"To train me" Anna said. She sensed more than saw the boy tense up, and just as he lunged up the gangway at her she threw the knife she had in her hand at him. He barely dodged but he slowed enough for her to run at him and summersault herself over him and get to open ground. She un-sheathed her sword as he came at her with what looked like a small ax. She didn't underestimate it as she met the ax with her sword. She felt his iron strength travel up her arm and quickly adjusted leaping back as he came at her. She kept her senses opened, looking for her moment, and found it as he rushed at her like a bull. She stepped aside just enough to have him trip over her foot. As he stumbled she hit him with the hilt of her sword between the shoulder blades and has he slammed to the ground she pushed her sword into the small of his back.

"Okay, I don't want to kill you, so why don't you give me the benefit of the doubt and take me to Achilles?" Anna asked taking her sword away and stepping back.

"You are strong" The boy said as he got to his feet.

"I've been well trained, but there are still things I don't know" Anna said.

"Very well. Come with me" the boy said and walked away. He led Anna up a path out of the valley and along a forest path.

"Your home is beautiful" Anna commented as they walked.

"Thank you" the boy said.

"So, what's your name?" Anna asked.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" he replied

"I don't think I can say that without my tongue breaking" Anna said blushing.

"Call me Connor" He said.

"Ok Connor" Anna said as they entered into a small emerging village with a large manor on a hill.

"Wow" Anna said.

"Follow" Connor said together they walked up another hill and toward the manor door. Connor led her inside to a handsomely appointed room.

"Achilles" Connor called.

"What it is boy" An older voice said. A dark skinned man limped into view. He was elderly, hunched over and leaning on cane but Anna could see the sharp intelligence in his eyes.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"My name I Anna from Arendelle. My…queen primrose told me to seek out" Anna said taking out the letters and handing them to him. Achilles opened and read them.

"Hmm…so Primrose sends you to me to complete you're training. Normally I would tell you to leave as I have enough to deal with training this one" He said gesturing to Connor.

"However, I owe Primrose a great debt, so I have no choice" Achilles said.

"Don't gush all over me" Anna said sarcastically.

"So, for the time being you will be staying with us. We have plenty of extra rooms. Welcome to the colonial brotherhood" Achilles said. Over the next few days Connor showed her around the growing homestead and introduced her to the residents. Achilles also discussed the Orecalcus with her.

"I have heard of strange things from the European brotherhood, rumors of rumors. Assassin's searching for artifacts and infiltrating into places they were never sent" Achilles said on the third day.

"I don't know what to do. They've infiltrated both groups, but no one believes it" Anna said.

"They do not wish to believe it. The European brotherhoods, both the Assassin and Templar think they are eternal and infallible. That nothing can destroy them" Achilles sighed.

"But you know better?" Anna asked, her eyes flickering to the man's knee.

"Yes, with much regret. I hope you will never have to learn such a lesson" He said.

"Now, I have an assignment for you and Connor" Achilles said.

"Really" Anna asked trying to hide her excitement.

"As the older Assassin, I place you in charge of the mission, and Connors safety as his mentor" Achilles said.

"Of course master" Anna said and Connor nodded.

"I have heard that a strange man has come to New York, and he is neither Assassin nor Templar" Achilles.

"That only leaves Orecalcus" Anna said.

"We do not know that either. Do not jump to conclusions" Achilles scolded.

"My apologies master" Anna said feeling a strange warmth from the scolding.

"Now, go and see what you can find" Achilles said.

"Come, we have a carriage that can take us" Connor said. The carriage ride was rather pleasant. Connor wasn't talkative but he still smiled at a few of Anna's comments and jokes. The arrived in New York and Anna looked around.

"Impressive isn't it?" Connor asked.

"Eh…not really, but I'm from an old city. I'm sure this place will be great in a few…decades" Anna said smiling unsurely at him.

"This way" He said turning. Anna followed next to him.

"So, you're city, it is a "Real" City" Connor asked as they walked.

"You could call it that" Anna said.

"I have read about such places. London, Paris, cities of stone and metal, with ancient histories attached to them" Connor said.

"Well, Arendelle is not London or Paris, but its beautiful non-the less" Anna said as he led them down a street.

"What's with all the soldiers?" Anna asked looking at the red coated men. Things between the colonists and the British government have been tense" Connor said.

"The colonists are Angry at the taxes and unfair laws the empire has imposed upon them" Connor said.

"And the British Empire is trying everything it can to maintain control" Anna added.

"_Makes me glad Arendelle was never interested in colonization" _She thought as another column of red coats passed them.

"Here" Connor said and led her into a building. They entered into a warm and well-appointed room. People were sitting a tables playing games and drinking, and cheery music filled the air. She wanted to stop and take it all in, but Connor was walking to another room and Anna hurried to follow. They entered a room where a group of men were sitting.

"Connor" a brown haired man said standing up.

"Mr. Adams" Connor said.

"And who is you're friend?" the man asked.

"An associate. She is looking for someone who has recently come into the city" Connor explained.

"Really?" Mr. Adams asked.

"Do you know anyone who has entered the city recently?" Anna asked.

"Many men have entered the city recently. You will have to be more specific" the man said.

"He would be a nobleman, wealthy with odd occult interests" Anna said in a moment of intuition which earned her a strange look from Connor.

"Hmm….I will ask around about such a man. But be warned, I may not find anything" he said.

"That you will look is more than enough. Thank you" Anna said smiling at him.

"Be careful lass. Such a beauty with a smile like yours is bound to enchant a man without meaning too" Mr. Adams laughed causing Anna to blush.

"Come, let's look around on our own" Anna said turning and walking out of the tavern, Connor following. Anna's search was really a tour of the city, both on the ground and over the rooftops. Despite her own claims about its rustic nature, she could see the potential in it. It was like it was growing before her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I could have fun living here" Anna said as she leaned against a chimney.

"You seem like the adventurous sort. This place seems to suit you" He said and Anna laughed.

"I'll admit, I haven't felt this…content in a long time" Anna said as the sun set.

"It is good to be content" Connor replied.

"Let us return to the green dragon and see what Mr. Adams has come up with" Connor said.

"Ah, I have had success" the man said as soon as they walked through the door.

"You have?" Anna asked.

"Indeed. A nobleman from Spain, Caspian De La Angelo's arrived in Boston yesterday. You were also correct in his…occult connections. He is part of a rather fringe occult society named the orecalcus. If you are willing to stay the night, I can put you in touch with a man who is more knowledgeable than I" He explained.

"Of course" Anna said instantly.

"_This is my chance. This far from home I don't have to follow that damn agreement" _Anna thought with resolve.

"Excellent. Till tomorrow" Mr. Adams said. The rooms of the inn were extremely comfortable even for one who lived in a palace. Clean sleeping cloths were even supplied by the owners of the inn for her. She woke the next morning refreshed and ready for the day. She and Connor ate breakfast and waited for Mr. Adams associate. While they did Connor taught Anna some games which were fun for the most part, but required strategy and focus that she could never really master. She had just lost her third game when an older somewhat portly man walked on.

"Ben" Mr. Adams said taking the man's hand.

"Samuel, what can I help you with?" The man asked.

"Connor, Anna, this is the associate I told you about" Samuel Adams said.

"Mr. Franklin, it is good to see you again" Connor said taking the man's hand.

"A pleasure to see you again Conner, and a pleasure to meet you my dear" He said bowing.

"A pleasure" Anna replied nodding her head.

"Now, what can I help you with?" Franklin asked.

"Ben, these two are pursuing a new arrival to the city. A man named Caspian De La Angelo's" Samuel said as they all took seats.

"Yes, I have heard the name, and know of the reputation that goes along with it" Benjamin said.

"I thought you might" Samuel said.

"The man is a known fanatic for the occult. I myself have an interest in the subject being a freemason, but Caspian has some notions that are….frowned upon be the masons and other groups" Benjamin explained.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"For one thing, he is certain of the belief of real magic in this world, powers beyond human ability. Rumors say he is pursuing a women in the north who can conjure ice and snow out of thin air" Benjamin scoffed. Anna however felt a strange sensation shoot through her, as though something was scratching at the back of her mind.

"More than that, he is pursuing ancient artifacts, weapons of the gods as he puts it. What utter nonsense" Benjamin said drinking from his mug.

"I can't say if his belief about real magic is true or not, but I can say that the weapons of the gods he's looking for are real" Anna said.

"Truthfully" Benjamin asked intrigued.

"Yes, though that's all I can tell you" Anna said.

"Of course of course, we all have our secrets" Benjamin said waving it away.

"So the madman is not so mad after all" Benjamin said.

"No one is more deadly than a madman who is sane enough to be dangerous" Samuel said.

"And lucky for me, I have been invited to a…party he is holding at a manor house he has acquired" Benjamin said.

"If you can get me into that party and close enough to Caspian, I can make sure he can't cause any more trouble" Anna said.

"It might be possible. You are certainly pretty enough, and in the proper dress" Benjamin said eyeing her up and down in a way that made her blush.

"She's also young enough to be your daughter you old cad" Samuel scolded him.

"Yes, of course" Franklin said standing. I shall procure you a fine dress, and tonight you shall be my date to this….party" Franklin said.

"Thank you, very much" Anna said taking both his hands. The man nodded and went on his way.

"You should not be going in there alone" Connor said.

"Well I don't know if they'll let you in, no offense" Anna said not sure if she insulted him.

"You're right. You would never pass for a lord or proper guest…but perhaps there is another way" Samuel said. They spent the rest of the day planning which included Connor entering the party as one of the wait staff. The two of them observed manor house from all angles to make sure of paths and exits before returning to the green dragon at sundown. There they met Franklin with a seamstress who quickly fitted Anna into a lovely green dress with a black bodice a high neck and long cuffed sleeves that she hid her blades under. It was bulkier than the dresses she was used too back home being made of cotton and muslin rather than silk, but it was comfortable and easy to move in as she shifted her arms and stretched in it.

"Alright lass, don't test the cloth beyond its limits" the seamstress scolded.

"Well, shall we be going?" Franklin asked offering her his arm. Smiling Anna took it and walked with all the poise she had tried to learn from her etiquette teacher. The mounted a carriage and were off to the manor. Unlike the emptiness they had encountered earlier today, the house was now bursting with life and the sounds of music. Franklin handed her down from the carriage and together they walked inside, the elder man handing the doorman his invitation.

"So…am I your paid companionship?" Anna teased him

"Most certainly not. You are a young noble I am hosting for a friend" He said simply as they were met by their first couple. One of Anna's games had always been to be princess meet and greet, pretending the different objects around the castle were people, nobles and dignitaries from foreign lands, or townspeople. Now during this party she understood just how much fun she had been denied as a princess. She talked, chatted, and laughed with a number of guests, discussing the political climate of the colonies and other nations, or just sharing in jokes and idle conversation.

"Well, I say. When I said you were a noblewomen it was a lie, but it seems you really are of noble birth" Benjamin said slightly in awe as another couple moved away.

"We all have our secrets Mr. Franklin" Anna replied as she observed the room.

"Have you seen Caspian?" Anna asked.

"No, it seems our host has not deigned to grace us with his presence quiet yet" Franklin said.

"Well that's rather rude" Anna commented.

"Indeed" Franklin replied just as a voice came from behind them.

"Benjamin franklin!" the voice that sent a chill down her spine said. They both turned to see Caspian De La Angelo's walking up to them.

"Senor De La Angelo's" Benjamin said taking his hand.

"Caspian, please" the man said shaking it. Anna had to use all her willpower to keep from stabbing him right there. It was not the right time.

"So sorry for arriving late. I had an urgent matter to attend to" Caspian said.

"Quiet all right. This is Anna Redwind, the daughter of a friend I have taken under my wing" Franklin said.

"Ah, interesting. I hope it is more than just her lovely face that has captivated you?" Caspian said.

"I can assure you she is quite clever" Benjamin said as Anna struggled to keep up a smile and a sweet look on her face.

"Now I would speak with you….alone" Franklin said. It was a signal they had worked out, where Franklin would get Caspian alone on an upper room, where Anna would take care of him.

"Of course" Caspian said.

"Anna, dear can you mind yourself for a bit?" Franklin said.

"Of course Uncle Ben" She said smiling as the man started and coughed.

"Very good" He said as they walked off. Across the room she saw Connor acting as a drink server. She caught his eye and motioned to the two men. The man nodded and followed them, to back her up in case she needed him. Anna made her way out to the back garden then making sure no one was looking she made her way up the wall. It was hard in her dress, but she managed until she was able to activate her eagle vision and see the two men through the walls. She made her way to the window and perched there, listening to their conversation.

"You are making certain people very nervous senor Angelo's" Benjamin was saying.

"Who?" Caspian asked.

"Powerful people who do not like the powers you are chasing" Franklin said.

"Are you talking about your brothers in the lodge?" He asked

"Among others" Franklin replied as Anna crept into the room.

"Senor Angelo's, trust me, there are certain powers in this world that no one should interfere with" Franklin said.

"Mr. Franklin, what if I told you that there was a girl in the far north who has the power of winter at her very fingertips. With but a flick of her wrist she can create ice and snow. Indeed her powers are so strong she is unable to properly control them" Caspian said and Anna froze in her tracks as something once again scrabbled at the back of her mind.

"I would say you are mad" Franklin said.

"Really? What do you think your highness?" Caspian said turning to look at Anna. She stepped back into a fighting stance.

"You are wondering how I sensed you were there? You are not the only one with the special senses" Caspian said.

"Highness?" Franklin asked.

"Yes Mr. Franklin. You are in the company of Princess Anna of Arendelle, second born to the throne. It is not a large country but a lovely one none the less" Caspian said.

"I would suggest not attacking me your highness. You have only your blades, and in that dress, I would not give you good odds, and I would hate poor Mr. Franklin to get caught in the midst of our fight" He said. Sighing Anna flicked he blades back into her sleeves.

"I'm not going to let you have my kingdom or my sister" Anna said.

"We shall see" Caspian said.

"Now shall we return to the party?" Caspian asked opening the door to a discomfited Connor. The all went back downstairs, and as soon as they were on the ground floor the tree of them made for the door.

"Well, that was…interesting" Franklin said.

"This is the second time I couldn't kill him" Anna said.

"Child, I have heard things about Caspian's fighting ability I hardly believe. Even for someone of your talents, I fear it will take the perfect opportunity congruent with fate for you to take his life" the man said as the carriage rolled into the night.

**Okay, longer chapter and the first with Connor. For those of you confused by my portrayal of Benjamin Franklin, Franklin was a Freemason, as well as a member of the hellfire club, and English sex club, as well as being known as a bit of a ladies man and flirt. **


	25. Requiem for a Memory

Frozen Creed

Requiem for a Memory

August 10 1770

Anna raced through through the woods, as silently as a fox avoiding the wolf that hunted it. She scrambled up a tree and got as high as possible, resting in the fork between two branches. She kept her breathing silent as she opened her senses and saw the outline of the wolf that hunted her. She knew he knew she was watching him with his own senses, and her mind raced. She decided to wait quietly as he stalked toward her. As soon as he was close enough she leapt into a pile of leaves keeping him in her sights. She saw him run toward her and taking the blow pipe she had learned to use she shot a dart at him. He stumbled and rolled behind a tree. Taking her chance she raced toward the tree and scrambled up it. As soon as she was over him on a branch she took out her rope dart and tossed it, wrapping it around him and hauling him backward and almost off his feet.

"Give up?" She shouted down at him

"Yes!" She heard him grunt and let him drop. She climbed down to see Conner sitting on the ground breathing hard.

"Looks like I finally beat you" She said sitting next to him.

"I did not take you as long as you think" Connor said as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"We should be getting back"

Anna said. She had spent the months after the party learning how to survive in the wild. Not just how to move silently and climb trees like buildings, but also how to kill, skin and cook the meat of the local animals. Over that time Connor had also started teaching her a little bit of his language and had begun calling her _tsitsho_ which meant fox in his language.

"Why do people think I'm like a fox?" Anna asked as they walked.

"What?" Connor asked.

"You call me tsitsho, and on the seas I'm known as the red fox" She said.

"That is because you are like a fox. You are small, quick and very clever. You rely on wit and stealth rather than brute force, and you are a rather delicate looking and handsome creature on top of it" Connor said making her blush. Over the last few months she and Connor had grown close. She had realized that his somewhat rough and silent demeanor hid a very kind and gracious heart. In turn Connor had been impressed by Anna's skill and resourcefulness, and like he said she was a handsome girl. But she was strong as she evinced when she smacked him in the shoulder which he felt even through his robes.

"Welcome back" Achilles said as they entered the house.

"Hi" Anna said smiling.

"Anna, it has been a pleasure having you here, but I am afraid you are needed back home" Achilles said handing her a letter. Anna opened the letter and read it.

"_Anna, I hope this letter reaches you well. I hope you have learned a fair amount from Achilles. However I believe you have stayed too long in the new world. Do not forget that the Orecalcus still threaten your kingdom_. The letter concluded. Anna smiled.

_"Auntie Knows best"_

"Achilles, Connor, it's been really great here. I hate to leave" Anna said truthfully. For the first time in a long time she had felt at home someplace, with those who cared about her for her and what she could do and could be, not what they wanted her to be.

"We all have our duties" was all Achilles said. It was all he needed to say. Connor walked with her to the dock where the Aquila was in the process of being repaired and where Skidbladnier had been docked for the past three months. In that time Aldric and Robert Faulkner had become good friends, as Anna saw when they walked up to see them drinking and laughing.

"Oy, Captain. We sailing home?" Aldric asked.

"Get the ship ready" Anna said.

"Oy lads, we're headin home" Aldric shouted raising a cheer from the crew.

"Connor, thank you" Anna turned to her friend and said.

"It was nice having a friend around" Connor said. Anna smiled sadly and hugged him. Connor jerked in surprise but hugged her back.

"Try and return someday" Connor said.

"Promise" Anna said.

"Then until we meet again Tsitsho" Connor said. Anna turned and with tears in her eyes walked up the gangplank to her ship.

September 20 1770

Anna entered into her sanctuary and took off her robes, putting on the change of clothes she had left in a chest for her return. She carefully slipped upstairs and searched the castle for Gerda, finding her helping to prepare for dinner. She quietly slipped up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman jumped with a shout as she spun around.

"Your highness" She sighed and wrapped Anna in a hug.

"Hello Gerda" Anna said hugging her back.

"I was so worried. You were gone for so long" She said.

"I had a lot to learn" Anna said.

"So, how did father cover my absence?" She asked.

"He said you were sick, though he hasn't had to use it as often as you would expect" she said.

"I guess not" Anna said. After catching up with Gerda her next stop was her father's office.

"Come in" he said after she knocked. She slipped inside quietly and waited for him to look up.

"You're back" He said standing up.

"I just returned" Anna said.

"Did you achieve what you wished?" He asked.

"I think so" She said.

"Well, excellent" He said nervously.

"So you told people I was sick?" Anna asked.

"Yes, though with your separate tutors and schedules I've only had to tell Elsa a few times" He said.

"_I don't know if that's more good than sad" _She thought relieved and saddened.

"Due to your absence we have had less reason for family dinners. Perhaps you would join us tonight?" He asked.

"I would like that" Anna said. She spent the rest of the day wandering around the castle hoping to run into Elsa, but no luck. She ended up in front of her sister's door, staring at the snowflake pattern for the better part of an hour trying to decide whether or not to barge in and demand answers from her. She put her hand on the door knob and tried to turn it, only to find it locked. She reached for her pocket to pull out her lock picks as she heard the lock click and the knob turn. She kept her grip on the doorknob as her sister tried to turn it, her strength easily outmatching Elsa's.

"Hello?" Elsa called through the door. Anna let go of the knob and raced quietly down the hall as Elsa opened the door to find and empty hallway.

"_What was that?_ Elsa asked as she looked at her door. Dinner that night was as awkward as ever though when Anna walked into the dining room she almost thought she saw Elsa's eyes light up with happiness.

"How are you feeling" She asked politely.

"Very well, thank you" Anna replied just as politely, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

"_This is not how sisters should act toward each other"_ She thought as she took a sip of her water. Dinner passed quietly, though Anna noticed her father was watching her rather intently, though he was trying to hide it.

"_Maybe he's wondering if I'm going to suddenly spill where I've really been this whole time" _she though bitterly when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

"_What the?" _She thought sluggishly as she got to her feet, only to almost fall over.

"Anna, sweetheart are you all right?" Her mother asked, but through her slowly thickening thoughts she saw a look of relief on her face that she was barely able to hide.

"_They drugged me"_ was the last thing she thought before she collapsed.

"Anna!" Elsa surged to her feet, the air going cold.

"Elsa stay calm!" Her father snapped as they summoned servants.

"The princess is still ill, but don't worry, we know what to do" Her father said. Before anything could be said Agdar had two horses brought, and cradling his daughter in his arms they raced off to the valley of living rock.

"Please, help us!" Agdar called to the gathering of boulders.

"Your majesty" the elder said unrolling from his boulder form.

"What has happened, was she struck by her sisters magic again?" He asked.

"No. Anna fell into a dark path. Without us knowing a man turned her into a killer" Agdar said. The elder put a hand onto the girls head and cast her memories into the air. Images of Anna's training, the years with her master, the work she did, and her time in the new world flew by.

"You are not telling me the whole truth, your majesty. Yes the girl has walked a bloody path, but that has only tempered her kind and loving heart. I sense no darkness, and much nobility in it" He said.

"You erased my daughter's memories of Elsa's magic. Why cannot you not do it again?" the king demanded.

"I erased memories of Elsa's magic in order to keep her magic from killing Anna, and the memories were young, easily manipulated. These new memories are older, ingrained into her body and soul. Changing such deeply set memories could damage her" He replied.

"Please, our daughter has almost ruined our best chance to help Elsa with her powers. We cannot get her to stop. This our last chance!" Idunn wept.

"Very well. But this will take time and delicacy. Please wait over there" He said gesturing to a rock off to the side. As the king and queen stepped aside, Grand Pabbie set to work with a heavy heart. Slowly and carefully he erased any memory of the assassin's completely along with the men she had killed, and changed her training into a sort of game she played to keep herself occupied during her lonely childhood. When he was finished he was more fatigued than he remembered being. This was the first time in centuries he had performed such a long and delicate operation.

"It is done. You're daughter now has no memory of being an Assassin. She will still possess the strength and skill she learned, that cannot be erased, but she will think it little more than a game" Pabbie said.

"Thank you" Agdar said.

"Be warned your highness. What you asked of me was asked out of the highest selfishness and ambition. The next time you come here, even you're royal title may not be enough to earn you my aid" Pabbie said.

"Be careful of who you speak too troll. I _am _the king" Agdar said warningly, his voice cold. He carefully took Anna into his arms, mounted, and rode way.

"I fear I have made a terrible error" Pabbie said as he rolled back into a boulder. Anna jerked awake late next morning. She rubbed her head, remembering a faint dream of running after someone, or someone running after her. A knock on the door brought her awareness back to the world.

"You're highness?" Gerda asked.

"Come in Gerda" Anna said brightly as the woman entered the room.

"How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Great" She said with a vapid and lighthearted smile as she leapt out of bed and began dressing.

"That is good" Gerda said.

"Will you be going out tonight?" She asked.

"Wait, what? You know I can't leave the castle" Anna said coming out from behind her dressing screen.

"But don't you still have work to do?" Gerda asked.

"Work? You mean my lessons. I guess though no matter what I do my tutors will end up comparing me to Elsa. Not that I blame her." Anna said quickly.

"Anna?" Gerda asked gently grabbing the girls arm and looking her in the eyes.

"Recite the creed" Gerda said

"What creed?" Anna replied.

Roll Credits

**First of all, all Credit is due to Marc Ello Re-Yes for giving me this idea. I was struggling to find a way to bridge the movie with my stories, and never thought of having the trolls wipe her memory. Besides, it was also an excuse to bring the king and queen to a new low. Ok, the next story will be my post movie story, which may or may not take place after frozen fever. I haven't decided yet. **


End file.
